Meet the Team
by Scotty1609
Summary: DISCONTINUED BY EXECUTIVE DECISION.
1. New Teammate

**Okay, I wasn't originally planning to start this until AFTER my birthday (August 13th, for those of you who wanted to know) but I know know the horror that is the plot bunnies! So, I've started Death of the Bat, but please, don't flip out if I don't update super-quick, like how I did with MTF and NIGHTWING, bcause I'm also working on GTIOHTF, and I want to finish that before I totally plow into this. So, basically, this is just something to tickle your abdomin and wet your tongue!  
>ANYWAYS!<strong>

**I own nothing besides Blaine McGuyver and Sparrow.**

**:)**

**ENJOY!**

The red-head awoke with a start. He felt his face on _fire_. Like... like it was about to explode! He gripped the couch tightly, wondering what occurrence had caused him to feel like this... Maybe it was Cold! When he had been out with Uncle Ba- um... the Flash, he had been shot with a freeze gun! Only, this time, the ice was more _turquoise_ than blue. That was it! NOW HIS FACE WAS GOING TO EXPLOOOODE!

"Achoo!"

Oh.

Or he had to sneeze.

Wally shook his shaggy hair, trying to pry open his green eyes. He was the only one at Mount Justice at the moment- or so he _thought_. M'gann and Connor were at school, Kaldur was in Atlantis, Artemis was at school- so Dick was, too. Wally was _supposed _to be in school, but Joker decided he would switch over to Central City for a day (don't ask why- Wally just went with the fact that he was _crazy_!) and ended up blowing up Wally's school.

Yeah.

It was a Saturday when it happened, so the high schoolers all had the next week off so that the principles could find an 'adequate place for their _pupils _to have knowledge bestowed upon them' and all that crap.

So... What was that noise he heard?

It sounded like running water.

Getting up, Wally pulled on his ACDC shirt to straighten it out. He had already kicked off his blue Converse, and he was wearing basket-ball shorts- a pair he had stolen from Robin. (That's why they came above his knee- Robin: not tall.)

The ginger zoomed through the Mountain, trying to ascertain where the noise was coming from. He checked the kitchen- "Nope!"- the two public bathrooms- "Nuh-Uh!" "Nope!"- and even every bathroom in the others' rooms- "Nada!" "Zip!" "Zoucho!" "Nothin'!" "Nope!"- except for Robin's.

Leaning his ear against the door, Wally frowned. He heard water running and... singing?

Okay, 1) what was Rob doing out of school? And 2) why did he sound like a girl?

_!_

"Yay!" Wally gave a rather girly shriek and opened the door silently.

The voice came out louder, this time.

"_I'm goin' home, gonna load up my shotgun!"_

Wally frowned, crinkling up his nose. Robin listened to country music?

"_Wait by the door, 'light a cigarette-"_

Okay, how did Robin _hit _those _notes_?

Unless it wasn't Robin...

Wally creeped towards the bathroom door. It was opened a crack, and he could just barely feel the hot mist coming out. He peered in and saw clothes on the floor- a heavy black hoodie and black skinny jeans- _Yup, looks like Rob!_- and a pair of stark white Converse.

"_He slap me on the face, an' he shook me like a rag doll- don't that sound like a- real MAN?"_

WOAH!

Rob sounded... sexy?

No- that made him sound gay.

But... he sounded... Good. That's it. Good.

Wally slowly pulled himself into the bathroom. He saw a shadow beyond the darkly tinted shower. _This isn't perverted._

The fifteen-year-old cleared his throat. "Uh... Rob?"

There came a shriek, and the person slipped, falling forward and knocking over the shower poll and curtain. Wally saw a very, _very _slender, very _bare _back and two long, _loooong _white legs. The person looked up between long whitish-blonde bangs and shrieked.

"WALLY!"

"BLAINE?"

Wally turned around, embarrassed that he had just seen his best friend's sister naked- well, he didn't actually see anything besides her lower back... and... legs...

Wally wiped the drool from his face as he scrunched his eyes shut. "Um... Blaine- n-nice to see you-"

"GIVE ME A DANG TOWEL, WEST!"

Wally groped along the floor and found the towel, then tossed it over his shoulder. After a few moments of trying _not _to imagine that oh-so-attactive bu-

NO!

He would _not _think of Blaine like that...

"Okay, West. You can look now."

Wally turned and smiled. Blaine had covered herself up with the fuzzy green towel, but Wally could still see the way the water droplets shimmered over her snow-white shoulders. The towel came down about mid-thigh, and Wally had a hard time averting his eyes from Blaine's now very long and very _bare _and _smooth _legs...

"West, you're drooling, and my eyes are _up_."

Wally blinked harshly, shaking his head. "S-S-Sorry..."

Blaine giggled, putting a graceful hand over her gray-stained lips. Yup. She was _still _goth. Her onyx eyes shined as she tried to hide her smile. Her long blonde hair came down to the small of her back, and it stuck around her face gracefully.

"Um... Wally?"

Wally shook his head again. "Um- yeah. You... need to get dressed. Right-"

"Actually, I don't have any clothes besides those-" she pointed to the pile, using one hand to keep on her towel. "Uh... Yeah, I was just planning to wear a robe and wash them, because I didn't think anyone was... here."

Wally grinned cheekily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah- the Joker kinda' blew up my school."

Blaine cocked a snowy eyebrow, and Wally shrugged.

Awkward silence ensues.

"Um... clothes, Wally?"

He jumped. "Oh! Clothes- right."

He super-speeded into Artemis's room and began to rifle through her drawers.

He accidentally pulled out a neon pink thong and shrieked. Blaine's giggles could be heard from across the hall. Sticking his head out the door, Wally called, "You don't need, like... under- yeah, or anything, right?"

"No!" she called back, still in the bathroom. If Wally craned his neck, he could see her wringing out her hair over the sink. And if he crouched a bit lower...

"WALLY WEST! I WAS TRAINED BY THE BATMAN! KEEP YOUR EYES _UP_!"

Wally flushed red and turned back to the drawers. "Right, right... heh..."

He managed to find some oh-so-short-shorts that he _knew _Artemis only wore for PJ's (oh, Wally...) and a tank-top. He assumed Blaine would wear her hoodie over it.

"Just toss them in," she ordered when he came upon the now-closed door.

Wally did as he was told, no longer trying to be a peeking-Tom.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Blaine, scowling at Wally fiercely, came out with her hair up in a loose bun. Her hoodie came down over the short-shorts so that it looked like she wasn't wearing any pants.

"You're a pervert, you know that?"

Wally smirked and stood, opening his arms wide. Blaine, despite being angry at the speedster, accepted the hug. She leaned into it, letting him embrace her fully. "I've missed you, Wally. And Roy. And Dickie, especially."

Wally nodded. "Missed you too, B." He suddenly pulled back, arms still around Blaine's back. She smirked at him. "What?"

Emerald eyes widened a moment. "You haven't seen D yet?"

She blushed. "Um... No, actually. This was supposed to be a surprise visit, but, well- yeah."

She pulled away, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, _West_, can I get some _decent _pants?"

He rubbed his chin playfully, taking in her white legs. "No, no I actually kinda' like this-"

She lunged, screaming, "WEST!"

Wally took a step back, tripping on a book that Robin had left out next to his bed, and fell supine onto the floor. Blaine had no time to react, so she fell as well, falling on top of Wally. Their legs accidentally twisted up, and Blaine landed with both hands next to Wally's head to land her fall. Sadly, this put her chest near his face.

But neither took it perversely. Wally howled with laughter as the girl he considered a sister- an _attractive _sister- growled at him. He locked his legs around both of hers, making it impossible for Blaine to get up.

The fifteen-year-old girl slapped his chest. "Wallace West, let me _up_!"

Wally grabbed her hands, and the two fought for a moment before Wally rolled over, pinning her down with her hands near her head. He straddled her stomach, grinning. "I _finally _beat you!"

She couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, when we were kids, I'd always pin _you_."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Not even Jason could beat you-"

"-only Roy could," she finished, chuckling.

Awkward silence ensues.

"West, let me up."

"Actually-"

"WEST!"

She pulled her chest upwards to try and get out of his grasp.

Sadly, just then the door opened.

A high-pitched boy's voice crackled, "WALLY!"

Wally and Blaine both tilted their heads back to see-

Blaine paled (if that were possible). "Dickie! Good to see you!"

The raven-haired preteen's eye twitched beneath his dark shades as he watched Wally _sitting on top of his sister_.

Wally's face turned a brighter shade of red than his hair, and he quickly pulled his body away from Blaine's. The girl rolled over onto her stomach and leaped up, immediately going over to Dick and embracing him.

For a moment, Dick decided to forget about Wally. His big sister was here- his _twin_- and he hadn't seen her for a whole year. He was going to enjoy his hug.

The tender embrace was long and fierce, but when the two pulled away, Dick's eyes were instantly on the cowering speedster. Wally tried to slink into the shadows, but, sadly, he was not a Bat.

Dick cleared his throat, his hands stiff at his sides as he loomed over the now-crouching Wally West. "_What _exactly were you doing _pinning _my _sister_ to the _floor_?"

Wally sincerely looked like he was about to wet his pants, so Blaine jumped in (even knowing how much fun it would have been to see that). She placed one hand on Dick's chest and another on his shoulder as she stood on her tip-toes to see over his glasses. "Dickie, it was all a misunderstanding. I attacked Wally, and we ended up rolling around a bit. Nothing bad, I promise."

After a long moment of utter silence and the Robin-little-protective-brother-Glare, Dick sighed. "Fine, I trust _you_, B."

She smiled and hugged him again, planting a kiss on Dick's cheek. He grinned and reached upwards to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Wally stood slowly, scratching the back of his neck. "Doooooes this mean I'm not in trouble?"

**~*)O(*~**

The threesome (with Blaine now back in her skinny jeans, fresh black color now upon her plump lips) walked into the kitchen of Mount Justice, laughing and talking non-stop, their chattering more annoying than cicadas in the summertime.

Blaine had donned an extra pair of Dick's sports glasses, just in case the others decided to show.

Finally, Dick brought _the _question to the table (litterally, they were sitting at the coffee table on the floor). "What are you doing back so early?"

Blaine's mouth opened, then slammed shut. She looked suddenly uneasy, even though she was able to hide it from Wally. "Dick..." she said softly, her uneasiness growing almost towards unsure excitement.

"_Artemis- B07... Aqualad- B03"_

Wally smirked at Blaine. "Guess Sparrow gets to meet the team!"

'Sparrow' smiled, her teeth looking stark white against her black lips. She stood, shoving the black glasses farther up on her nose, and shoved one hand into her pocket while pulling Robin up with the other. She placed him slightly in front of her, wrapping one arm around his elbow. She whispered into his ear, "Will they like me?"

Robin grinned and cackled- making Sparrow smile- and said, "I'm sure they'll _love _you!"

Suddenly, the slim archer came into view. Her long, golden ponytail was sweeping behind her back over a bare tan shoulder. She had obviously changed from her uniform, because she now sported a tank-top and jean shorts with a smile. The Atalantean came in after her. He was tall, lean, and muscular, his skin a deep chestnut color. His buzz-cut hair was a light blonde, and his eyes a bright silver. He had black tattoos running up his muscular arms.

Sparrow's grip on Robin's arm tightened, and she blushed, pulling behind him a bit more. Robin rolled his eyes and waved to his teammates. "Hey, Kaldur, Artemis!"

"Hey, Rob," was Artemis's casual reply.

"Hello, Robin," Kaldur spoke deeply.

Their gazes suddenly caught the small frame behind Robin. It was a girl.

She was about as tall as the minute hacker, her hair a bright, natural-looking bleached blonde. Her stark white skin stood out against her black ensemble and the glossy black lipstick she wore. More black, this time in the form of sunglasses, was perched above her pixie nose.

Gently tugging on her long hair, the girl pulled her body tighter into Robin's.

He sighed heavily, pulling her in front of him. "C'mon, Spar. You're _never_ shy."

Artemis eyed the girl warily, scruntinizing her from head-to-toe, black hoodie, skinny jeans, and bare feet with electric-blue-painted toenails.

"This is Sparrow," Wally explained, zooming over to wrap an arm around Artemis's and Kaldur's necks. He nodded towards Robin. "She's Robin's- uh..."

"Sister," Robin spoke proudly, pulling Sparrow forward towards the other two. "My older sister, though we're called the Tandem Twins by some."

Artemis didn't trust the girl- then again, she didn't trust _anyone_. Anyways, she extended a wary hand. "Artemis."

Sparrow took her hand and shook it abruptly. Artemis smiled. Her grip was strong, but not painfully so, and she had a firm shake and not-too-quick release. Artemis's father had told her that you could infer a lot about a person from their handshake.

Maybe she _could_ trust this chic.

Kaldur extended his hand, and Sparrow's eyes widened behind her shades. Kaldur blushed when Sparrow's white eyebrows appeared. "Yes, I have... _webbed_ fingers."

Sparrow blushed, seeing her blunder, and took Kaldur's hand sharply. "My name is Sparrow," she repeated for KF. "I- I'm Robin's- well, yeah..."

Wally nudged Sparrow's shoulder, and she jumped slightly. A glare was suddenly shot towards the ginger, who rolled his eyes. "Hungry Spar, Rob, Kal?"

"What about me?" Artemis asked, cocking out her hip and crossing her arms.

"What? Oh, sorry, didn't see you there, Artie."

"You'd better watch it, _Baywatch_, or I-"

Kaldur'ahm cleared his throat loudly, drawing the two 'love-birds'' attention. "We have a guest."

He turned to her as Wally and Artemis left the room, headed towards the kitchen. "By the way, Sparrow, my name is Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur." He inclined his head in somewhat of a bow, and Sparrow nodded. "Thanks... Kaldur."

Robin grabbed Sparrow's elbow lightly and nodded towards the kitchen, where shouting could now be heard. "C'mon, Spar, before KF eats all the good stuff!"

The three made their way into the kitchen, to see Artemis, steam practically coming out of her ears, glaring at Wally. Her left eye twitched slightly as Wally shoveled down the last piece of frozen pizza. The speedster suddenly turned to Sparrow, blushing. "My-"

"Metabolism," she giggled. "I know, Ginger, I know."

Kaldur cocked an eyebrow. "Ginger?"

Sparrow, pulling herself up onto the counter next to Robin, nodded. The younger bird explained, "We both go back with KF for a while, and Ginger is Spar's nick-name for him."

Wally nodded, his cheeks cock full of food. "Mrhmhm."

Robin turned to Sparrow abruptly. "So, Spar, why're you-"

"_Superboy- B05... Miss Martian- B06..."_

Robin groaned as M'gann (now in her green skin) and Connor walked into the room. M'gann was going non-stop on and on to Connor about her day, while the clone seemed intent just to pretend to listen.

He stopped abruptly at the kitchen doorway. M'gann bumped into him, dropping her books. "Ouch! Well, hello, Megan!" she knocked her palm against her forehead. "Sorry, Connor."

He ignored her- not rudely- but he was just too busy inspecting the newest blonde edition to their kitchen. "Who're you?"

The clone was tall, with massive shoulders and biceps, and messy black hair. (But not as messy as Dick's!) His crystal blue eyes were cold and suspicious. He wore simple combat boots, jeans, and a black tee-shirt.

'Megan' leered into the kitchen, and Sparrow's mouth just about dropped.

The 'girl' had green skin and numerous freckles on her nose. Her hair was a bright orange, and she wore a purple and white ensemble of a pencil skirt and cardigan. "Oh!" the 'girl' cried, rushing forward, her hand out in front of Sparrow. "Hello! My name is M'gann!"

Sparrow looked to Robin, who nodded slightly, then back to M'gann. "Hello, M'gann. My name is Sparrow."

Connor grunted and walked cautiously forward into the kitchen. "That's Connor!" M'gann provided generously.

Sparrow nodded. "So... Connor, M'gann, Kaldur, and Artemis?" They all nodded. Sparrow frowned at Robin. "Where's Roy?"

Connor cocked an eyebrow, and M'gann squeaked, "Who's Roy?"

"Speedy," Wally grunted, suddenly upset.

The goth girl turned to her 'twin', confused. Robin slowly said, "He skipped out on us- the Team, the League, Green Arrow..." A gasp emerged from Sparrow's lips. "And he goes by _Red Arrow_ now."

Sparrow couldn't help but snort. "Original, Roy..."

There was an awkward silence, before Connor piped up, "Who are you?"

"She's my sister," Robin said quickly, smiling broadly. He swooped an arm around Sparrow's shoulder, his dark jacket boring down on her bright hair. "Aaaaand, I've been _trying _to talk to her, but people keep INTERUPTING!"

Everyone jumped (even Superboy) at the sudden rise in the Boy Wonder's voice. Well, everyone (even Superboy) besides Sparrow. She seemed used to it. "Sooo..." Robin turned back to the blonde. "Why are you home so ear-"

"_Black Canary- 12... Batman- 02... Flash- 04... Red Tornado- 15..."_

Robin groaned loudly, gnashing his teeth and pulling at his hair.

Sparrow, however, jumped from her seat and darted towards the entrance to the cave. (How she knew where it was, no one knew.)

When the rest of the team got there, they saw the blonde girl tightly embracing Black Canary, who was hugging her back just as tight. Sparrow turned to Flash, and he pulled her into a hug, too. "Where you been, girlie?" he chuckled, ruffling up her hair. She scowled, righting it with her fingers.

"Russia, actually."

Sparrow turned to Batman, who was _smirking_. Actually, to the Bats, it was his I'm-glad-to-see-you-and-I've-missed-you-but-I'm-the-darn-Batman-so-I-can't-say-so.

The teen girl rolled her eyes and tightly wrapped her arms around Batman's mid-section. He- to everyone's (besides Robin, get with the program!) surprise- hugged her back gently.

In his gravely voice, Batman spoke, "Sparrow. I would have said hello this morning, but I was _out_."

She nodded, then returned to her place next to Robin. "Yeah, I know. Agent A told me."

Apparently, Sparrow had read up on Robin's new little 'secret-game'. He had about seventy-six, so far. Sparrow had about ninety-eight.

Robin suddenly glared at his sister. "Wait! How long have you been back?"

She quickly counted on her fingers, then said, "About... Since 2AM? My flight let off in Metropolis at midnight, and Agent A drove me home."

Robin pouted fiercely. Suddenly, he stood. "Wait! So you- you haven't seen... the _others_?"

Sparrow shook her head, her crumpled locks flying around. "Nope!"

Connor suddenly stepped forward. "Sorry, but _who _are you, again? And _why _are you here?"

Sparrow sighed. "Okay, I'm Sparrow, fifteen years old, blonde, with a height of 5' 2'', blood type 'O' negative, weight of 120 pounds, expert in martial arts (all forms, thank you) and street-fighting, the Batman's partner, one of the twins of the Tandem Twins, and Robin's sister. Oh, and your new teammate."

**GASP!**

**Why was Sparrow in Russia?**

**Where's Terrence and Jason and Barbara?**

**What's going on?**

**Why the heck are you still reading this author's note and not reviewing?**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**

**(P.S.- the next chapter with be a re-hash of what has happened of signifigance in the past... oh?... five years. * evil smirk *)**


	2. Jason's Back! Yay!

**Yay! Chapter Two!**

**And, I will update GTIOHTF as soon as I can! I'm having writer's block with it, and it is NOT FUN!**

**anyways, this is ch two, like how I said, and I'm excited to see how many reviews I can get! I have to say, I know that some people are going to be mad at me for something I did to one of the characters... (mysterious music) but, anyways, I had always planned it out this way.**

**BTW! IMPORTANT!: this story does NOT go in accordance with Entreuantia, my earlier romance story with Blaine/Kaldur, just to let 'ya know! (And now some people who didn't read this author's note are going to say something about that. grr... :( ANYWAYS!)**

**I own nothing besides Terrence, Blaine, Jason, Sparrow, BlackHawk, Wraith, Apollo, and Coraline. Wow. * breathes in large gasp ***

**R&R!**

"WHAT!"

Sparrow flinched backwards, then crossed her arms over her chest, black lips making an 'o' in her pout. "Nice to know I'm loved."

The Team blushed. Wally, rubbing the back of his neck, stepped forward. "Great to have 'ya, Sparrow! Now we'll always win, with the Tandem Twins!"

Robin and Sparrow simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Why?"

Everyone turned to Superboy, who was scowling, still a bit unsure of their sudden 'surprise guest'. "Why are you joining?"

"And what did you mean by 'Russia'?" Wally added quickly.

Sparrow looked to Batman, and he gave a practically imperceptible nod. She sighed and turned, smiling at the others and cocking a hip. "It's a long story. You might want to sit down for it."

….

….

They were all sitting down in the living room in the Mountain. Sparrow and Robin were both sprawled out on the floor, both supine as they waited for the others to settle completely. Black Canary was sitting on the couch, M'gann and Wally on either of her sides. Superboy sat on the edge of the couch's arm, Kaldur'ahm sitting across from him on a plush chair. Batman was standing, and Flash was sitting on the floor next to Sparrow. Red Tornado was standing in the corner.

"Well?" Wally blurted impatiently.

Sparrow and Robin both propped themselves up on their elbows. "Well..." Sparrow began slowly, looking up at the ceiling fan. "I'm not quite sure where to begin."

"How about why you were in Russia?" Kaldur offered.

Sparrow nodded, grinning. "Okay. Well, I was in Russia for a recon mission. Have been for the past... two months?"

"Four," Robin corrected, sitting up fully and crossing his arms. The Rob-pout was on full blast over his lips as he scowled at his 'twin'. His scowl fully said 'I've-missed-you.'

"Four," Sparrow spoke, sitting up.

"Why were you there?" Wally asked. "I mean, I knew you were out-of-country, but I thought it was just, for like, schooling or something."

"That was the story," Robin said with a smirk.

Sparrow hit his arm. "Are you gonna let me tell my story or not?"

"Ouch."

She rolled her eyes behind her glasses, then turned to the others. "See, I went to Russia to dig up some information on Ras a Ghul-"

"The boss of the League of Shadows?" Canary looked incredulous. She turned a glare to Batman, who glared right back.

"Relax, BC," Robin droned, gesturing to his 'sister'. "Spar's perfectly able to take care of herself."

"Can I get on with my story?" Sparrow whined. "I pay be patient, but I have a minimum annoyance level."

Everyone turned their attention back upon the newbie. "Okay. Like I was saying, I was in Russia digging up some dirt on Ras. I was _supposed_ to come back sometime in December, but I'm back early!" She threw her hands in the air dramatically. "Yay! Anyways, back on subject. I got the dirt, but was chased out by the government." At the looks of confusion (besides Batman and Robin, who knew Sparrow only too well), the girl explained, "Yeah. The Russian government doesn't really like it when you break into their capitol to steal information. Long story short, I got shot, got well, came home, and now I'm here to be on your team! Yay!"

"Yay," Superboy droned sarcastically, getting an elbow to the ribs by Artemis.

Kaldur turned curious eyes towards Sparrow. "Why have we never heard of a 'Sparrow' before?"

Robin jumped in. "Well, see, KF and Speedy knew about her, as does the whole JL. _You _just don't know because you're kinda new. The same goes for Artemis and Superboy, and, well, Miss M's been on Mars this whole time."

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann cried out, slapping her forehead. Sparrow cocked an eyebrow at Robin, who snickered. "I should have thought of that!"

"How long have you been a hero?" Artemis inquired.

Sparrow threw an arm around Robin's neck. "As long as Rob, KF, and 'Red Arrow'." She rolled her eyes. "Really, Roy, really?"

"Who are 'the others'?" Superboy asked, squinting suspiciously. At that, Sparrow and Robin both looked to Batman. He nodded.

"'The others'," Robin began, "are our other siblings-"

"How many do you have?" Artemis exclaimed, exasperated.

"There are five of us," Sparrow spoke.

"There's BlackHawk, the oldest, he's about... twenty-one now?" At Sparrow's nod, Robin continued. "Then Batgirl- she's retired, though, while she's at college- and she's nineteen. Then there's Apollo- he used to be called Wraith."

"Why the change?" Kaldur asked, leaning forward.

Sparrow's face suddenly fell, and, behind her shades, tears grew. Robin turned pale, then said quickly, "He was paralyzed by Joker about two years ago."

The silence was deafening.

Of course, the mentors and Wally knew this, but it was still something everyone had yet (even in two years) to get used to.

Artemis broke the silence first, "Apollo- the Greek god of knowledge."

Robin nodded, smiling. "Apollo knows everything there is to know about anything- he's our go-to guy. Stays in the Bat-cave most of the time, our computer maniac."

"He used to be called Wraith because he was the best at shadow-creeping," Sparrow explained, wigging her fingers eerily in an attempt to make the heavy atmosphere lighten. It worked for the most part.

"Any more questions?" Sparrow asked.

No one said anything for a moment, just looking around at each other. Then, Superboy said bluntly, "I didn't know you had any siblings." The statement was voiced towards Robin, who blushed.

"Yeah, we're not really related."

"Foster-siblings?" Artemis asked.

Sparrow shook/nodded her head. "For the most part."

"Why can't you answer?" M'gann asked innocently.

Batman stepped forward. "That is enough questions. I came to take Robin and Sparrow home."

He turned on his heel and marched out the door, completely oblivious to his youngest wards' annoyance. "He really gets on my nerves sometimes," Sparrow hissed, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Flash chuckled. "Mine too."

Everyone just eyed him.

"... WHAT?..."

….

….

Terrence was typing away on his laptop, determined to finish his school paper before dinner. But, he was distracted. His spine was hurting again, right where the bullet had hit it and shattered several plates.

Fidgeting the best he could, the seventeen-year-old rearranged himself in his chair. It was getting too hard- he'd have to have Dick help him with that, if the kid ever got home. Between Mount Justice, school, the numerous Galas Bruce held, and patrol, Terrence was seeing his baby brother less and less. And, with Barbara off at M.I.T. And Jason fawning over his girlfriend at Duke, well, he hadn't had had much face-time with his older siblings, either. Of course, he was always texting and calling Barbara, and she _always_ answered. Jason, however, always forgot to charge his phone.

And Blaine...

No one had seen her for the past four months, since Batman sent her to Russia. Of course, Superman was pissed about the Dark Knight's choice, as was Alfred, but with Ras intruding upon a little Russian school for teen girls, you couldn't quite send the Dark Knight undercover there, now could you?

Terrence sighed as the tingling pain in his spine became too much.

He wheeled himself out of his room and down the specialized ramp next to the stairs, picking up speed and going straight to the kitchen. It was almost five- Bruce should be back from work at any minute, and Dick would be at the Mountain until seven, dinner time.

Terrence looked up at the towering shelves, silently cursing his wheelchair. _Why me? No- Terrence Wayne, if you dare pity yourself, I will personally slap you! Wait a second... Oh, never mind._

Terrence had half a mind of calling Alfred, but decided against it. Over the past two years, he had built up his upper-body strength with plenty of PT and weight-lifting, along with the help of Dick, who taught him to use high-bars and rings.

Bracing himself, Terrence forced his way out of the chair and onto the counter, sitting with his limp legs facing outwards. The pain in his spine was searing, now, and could _not _be ignored. He opened up the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Advil and popping two. He seemed to be popping pills a lot more, these days.

Don't get it wrong- Terrence was _not _a druggee, he just had a lot of Phantom pains. **(1)**

Looking back down at his chair, the dark-skinned boy let out a swear. The cabinet had only been a foot high, but was a mile down.

Terrence positioned himself perfectly, ready to drop down easily-

Just as he pushed off, the front door bell rang, grabbing Terry's attention.

His head jerked up, and his hands shot out, knocking away the chair. He landed harshly on his back, crying out loudly at the pain that shot up his spine.

There came a great deal of shuffling, and a very tall, very gaunt balding man with a thick white mustache appeared. He saw Terrence on the floor and exclaimed, "My goodness! Master Terrence!"

Alfred scrambled over, gently placing his hands on Terrence's shoulders and helping him sit up before heaving him back into his chair. The Phantom pain was no longer a Phantom to Terrence. His face was a large grimace as he clutched the armrests on his chair tightly, tilting his head back as he hissed in pain.

The doorbell rang again, and Alfred turned towards the door. He looked back to Terry, who shook his head. "I'm fine, Alfred... I just- just need a few... seconds... Oh, dang that..." He hissed again.

The doorbell rang again, and Alfred, with a heavy scowl, went to answer it. "I do say, one ring is quite en- Master Jason!"

There stood a very tall, very built young man. He was tanned lightly and wore an athletic-fit navy tee-shirt with jeans and Converse. His hair was golden brown and fell down to his shoulders in wavy curls, barely overlapping on his deep blue eyes. A dark-skinned girl with beaded black dreadlocks hung on his arm, looking rather unsure. She wore a very concealing and appropriate tan tunic with a pink daisy print, overlapping over her boot-cut black jeans and sequenced ballet flats.

Alfred smiled brightly at Jason before hugging him gently, his old bones only minorly protesting. He pulled away and smiled at the young woman, who smiled back, her chocolate lips showing bright white teeth. Then, the butler realized that the young woman's light topaz eyes were not fixated on him. And, she held behind her back a metal walking stick. "H-Hello..." she whispered lightly.

"This is Coraline," Jason explained, "my... fiance."

Alfred's smile brightened even further, and he clapped once delightedly. "Well, then, Miss Coraline, it is an _honor _to meet you-"

"Al!" came a pained shout from inside the Manor.

Jason's face fell. "Is that Terry?"

But Alfred was already making his way into the kitchen.

Terrence's pains seemed to have been even more aggravated. He was wincing sharply, trying to steady his breath. "It- it's not going away-"

"Terry!"

Terrence looked up, grinning when he saw Jason. "Jase! I- ouch!"

Alfred was gently leaning Terrence over and had massaged a nerve in the teen's back. Terrence sighed, grinning and sitting back. "Oh, that felt good." Terrence then noticed Coraline. "Oh! Are you Jason's girlfriend?"

Jason pulled Coraline in front of him, and she blushed, nodding. "Well, actually, his fiance."

Terrence's jaw just about dropped to the floor. "Fi- fi- fa- fo- fa- Wha?"

Coraline burst into giggles, her blue-polished fingertips coming to her lips. "Yes, I was shocked, too, when I was _proposed _to. Jason doesn't seem like one to settle down, does he?"

Jason rolled his eyes, pulling Coraline into his side. She gasped at being unsteady, then, after realizing it was Jason, snuggled into his chest. Terrence made a puking face and noise, and Coraline giggled again.

"Where's Dick?" Jason addressed Alfred.

As if on cue, there came the sound of pounding footsteps. "Alfred! Terrence!" came a deep, sonorous voice. Jason nodded, pulling Coraline's hand into his.

"And _that_ would be Bruce."

Bruce and Dick rushed in, their bat-a-rangs and bird-a-rangs at the ready. But, when they saw Jason, grins (or in Bruce's case, a smirk) formed upon their lips. "JASE!" Dick all-but-screamed and practically tackled his eldest brother. Jason let out a grunt, breathing harshly as he hugged Dick back.

"H-Hey, Dickie... Um, ow?"

Dick pulled away, grinning. "Boy, do we have a surprise for you!"

Jason smirked and pulled Coraline into view. "I have a surprise, too."

Bruce walked forward, smiling, and held out a hand to Coraline. Suddenly, he caught sight of her eyes and blushed, pulling his hand was quickly. "Hello, Coraline. My name is-"

"Bruce," she interrupted gently, squeezing Jason's bicep. "Yes, Jason has told me much about all of you." There was an unmistakable twinge of South-African in her accent, mixed in with that of the city. An odd mix, but with Coraline's soothing tone of voice, it was beautiful.

"When's the wedding?" Terrence blurted, grinning deviously at Jason, who shot him the mini-Bat-glare (because _no one _can to the Bat-glare like the Bat).

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Wedding-"

Suddenly, a blonde blur popped into the kitchen. "The door was open and I- JASON!"

Terrence grumbled as Blaine hugged her older brother fiercely. "What, is no one excited to see me?"

Blaine snorted and walked over to Terrence, kissing his cheek and leaving black residue. Terrence stuck out his tongue at her, wiping off the lip gloss. "You're a jerk, you know?"

"I know!" she sang back merrily.

Dick stepped forward, sapphire eyes bright. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, Jase- actually, it's pretty asterous- but what's this about a wedding?"

Blaine whipped around, her hand on Terry's shoulder. "What's this about a wedding?"

Jason took in a deep breath, smiling, and raised Coraline's hand to his shoulder. "Me and Cori are getting married."

**And all you gals out there just let out a fan-girl shriek, and some of you older people are weeping like "Oh no, Jasey-Boo is growing up! WAAAH!"**

**(1)- Phantom pains are pains that cannot _really _exist, but do. It's wierd, I know. But, a good example is like- someone gets their arm bitten off by a shark, and their arm starts to hurt. Impossible, but it's there. Yeah. Don't know if I explained that right...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**(man, i say anyways a lot, don't i? i guess that's cuz i ramble a lot...)**

**SOOOO, if you have any questions, ideas, suggestions, or QUESTIONS (please, if I missed something that is bugging you ;{ ) then just PM me or review.**

**Speaking of reviews...**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**

**right here!**

**Alfred's e-cookie if you dooooo...**


	3. Training AKA Getting Poned

**And _why _would I own Young Justice?**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: The Team is eager to see what Sparrow can bring to the table.**

**Pairing(s): Wally/Artemis, Sparrow/Robin (familial), Connor/M'gann, and Kaldur/Sparrow**

They were waiting for Robin and Sparrow to arrive so that they could begin their training.

Black Canary, in her tight, black leather bustier and thigh-highs, was pacing around, annoyed at the tardiness of her students. Aqualad, sporting his normal tight red, sleeveless shirt and finned navy pants, stood against the wall, drinking from a water bottle and wondering what Sparrow would bring to the table. M'gann, in her normal short blue skirt, white and red 'X' tee, ankle-boots and gloves, was meditating while Artemis, her loose, low-waist pants and tight, revealing green top (minus the mask) was polishing her arrows next to the Martian girl. Superboy had his shirt off (to M'gann's blissful glee) and was already going at a punching bag, sweat pouring down from his long black locks and over his muscular, tanned chest. Wally, in his Kid Flash uniform of bright, conspicuous yellows and blood-reds, was entertaining himself by poking Superboy in the head, then speeding away behind M'gann and Artemis when the clone turned to confront the prankster.

"_B01- Robin... B07- Sparrow..."_

Black Canary turned sharply to the two mini-Bats as they wandered in. "You're late."

Robin was wearing his normal uniform- the tight black pants, large black gloves, red tunic with an overlapping yellow belt, his canary-yellow/black cape, and domino mask. Sparrow's minute, yet femininely form was sporting a costume very much so like Robin's, only with a color change. She wore tight black leggings that made her legs look rather _long_ under her tight, bright blue tunic. A zipper ran up the middle, and on the left of her chest (which all of the boys thought looked quite nice in her tunic) was a little black circle with a white 'S' in it. Her belt was white, too, and she sported gloves similar to Robin's, only less bulky and white where his were gray. Her boots were black with white soles, and her cape had a sparkling silver underbelly instead of yellow. She, too, wore a domino-shaded mask, her long blonde hair pulled back and tied into a tight braid that trailed down her back. And, of course, she sported her glossy black lipstick.

Robin snarled at the three other males on the team lowly. "Are we gonna train, or are you all gonna keep checking out my sister? Wally- don't comment."

The speedster lowered his finger.

Black Canary rolled her eyes and turned, walking over to the control panel. "Alright, Team. Today, we're just gonna' break-in our new teammate with some down-and-dirty sparring. Remember the rules: one, no powers, and two, no killing. Got it?" She went on quickly, not allowing any space for a breath. "Good. Now, let's let Kaldur and Connor go first- show Sparrow how we do things here."

Connor nodded, sweat flinging from his black hair. Wally tossed him a towel- or rather, threw it in the teen's face. After getting a growl and a sweaty towel to _his _face, Wally sat down next to M'gann, trying to get her attention. But the Martian's topaz eyes were on Connor.

Kaldur took a position in front of Connor, taking in a shaky breath. Why did his chest feel so... light? And, when he caught Sparrow's eyes (or rather, her mask) on him, his stomach began to do flips...

It had only done that for one person ever- Tula.

Kaldur was so busy in his thought process that he didn't hear Canary shouting for the action to start.

Connor rushed forward, a well-placed punch sliding right over Kaldur's cheek and knocking the Atalantean to the floor. Blood rushed from his gills as he coughed and gasped. **(1)** The clone's eyes grew wide, and he bit down a swear word that he had learned from Artemis.

"TIME!" Canary shouted as Kaldur sat up slowly. Artemis was suddenly at her leader's side, shoving a fresh towel at the elder hero.

"I- I'm sorry," Connor mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I- I thought you were trying to fake me out-"

"No, friend," Kaldur said as he stood, wiping the blood from his gills, holding up a webbed hand. "I was unfocused. May we try again?"

Canary nodded.

Over on the side-lines, Wally and Robin were snickering while Sparrow tried to hide her giggles. Artemis walked over and slapped Wally upside the head, earning an 'ouch!' while M'gann simply pulled on Robin's shoulder and shook her head.

As the two teens regained their fighting stances, Artemis walked over to stand next to Sparrow. She gently nudged the other girl in the ribs. "I saw you, too."

Sparrow blushed crimson.

"Begin!" came their instructor's cry.

Connor again rushed Kaldur, but the latter was ready this time. He quickly darted away, then, while Superboy was turning around, attacked with a flurry of punches and numerous kicks. The two did their 'dance' for almost three minutes before Aqualad kicked his partner's feet out from under him.

"_Superboy: Status- Fail."_

The clone growled, but, at Kaldur's gentle smile, calmed down and even smirked as his friend helped him up.

Canary clapped her hands. "Excellent, but- Kaldur, you were not fully using all of your strength- not the physical, but the intellectual as well. You were distracted. And, Connor, you kept jumping back into your fists and not using any strategy or brain-power. You're not a monkey, so don't act like one."

As Superboy passed by his surrogate mentor, Canary heard him growl, "I hate monkeys..."

She'd have to ask him about that, later.

"Who's next?" she asked brightly, with a mischevious smirk.

Artemis stepped forward, M'gann behind her. "Okay. Megan and Artemis. Get in your stances and... begin!"

While the two sparred, Kaldur, Wally, and Connor gathered in a corner, a ways away from Canary. Robin was explaining to Sparrow all about M'gann's powers, so the two were preoccupied.

"What do you think about Sparrow?" Superboy asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he watched the girl tug on her braid and bite her cheek absent-mindedly.

"She seems nice," Kaldur offered in his calm tone.

Wally grinned. "Oh, she's a brat. Fun, but a brat, a lot like Robin, only a bit more mature. She's B.A., too, on the battlefield. And she's hot- but, don't tell Rob I said that."

Superboy cocked an eyebrow. "How long have you known her for, again?"

Wally swiftly counted on gloved fingers. "Uh... about five years? She's a few months older than me."

"And how does that apply to this conversation?"

While Wally was busy sticking his tongue out at Superboy, Canary was congratulating Artemis and scolding M'gann, while also pointing out both girls' weaknesses and strengths, along with what they needed to improve and train on more.

"Kid, Sparrow, you two are up!"

Wally smiled and turned, super-speeding over to where Canary stood. Sparrow sauntered up, looking a bit nervous. She kept casting glances over towards Robin, who must have made _some _'Bat-signal' of encouragement, because she smirked and turned back to Canary, nodding gently. "Alright. So, no powers- no worries- and no killing. Really? Can't I? I mean, this is _Ginger_, and it's not like any of us will _talk_, I mean, it benefits us all-"

"HEY!"

Canary tried to hide her smile as she nodded for the two to begin.

Boy, she had missed Sparrow- but Robin had missed her ten fold.

"GO!" Canary shouted, throwing down a flat hand.

Before Wally could react (not using his powers, remember?), Sparrow was in his face. Her fist knocked him sideways, her upwards-swinging leg keeping him from falling, but launching him across the room. With a steady front-flip, Sparrow was again pouncing on the poor speedster. She dug her thumb into his collar bone, making Wally cry out in pain, and tuck-and-rolled backwards, throwing him behind her. He landed to the floor with a _thud_, his status screaming at him:_ "FAIL!"_

Robin was laughing loudly, but Kaldur gently touched his shoulder, shaking his head. Robin tried- unsuccessfully- to muffle his giggles with his thick gloves.

"Oww..." Wally moaned as Sparrow pulled him up-right. "You've been practicing?" It was a question more than anything.

She turned him around, digging her fingertips up and over his pressure points to relieve the tension. "Uh, no duh, Sherlock."

At Wally's dumb-love grin, Artemis felt her face heat up. When the speedster made his way back over, the archer hit him harshly over the head with her bow. "Baywatch, she doesn't want to date you!"

Wally looked at Artemis funny before slowly saying, "Uh... I _kinda_ know that, Artie..."

While Artemis sulked in the corner, Canary turned to the team, her arms crossed over her chest. "Alright. Can anyone tell me about Sparrow's fighting style?"

Robin's hand shot into the air, and the blonde cast him a look. Slowly, the hand lowered to a dejected Boy Wonder. Sparrow rubbed his back consolingly.

"She can kick butt," Wally offered, rubbing his still-burning shoulder.

Canary rolled her eyes, then turned to Superboy. "Connor?"

After a moment of silence, the clone replied, "She's a lot stronger than normal females. And, she isn't as flexible as Robin." Looking towards the Tandem Twins, Connor continued, "I think that's why they supposedly work well together. Sparrow's the bulk, while Robin's the... Robin."

"Thanks, Supey," Robin snapped sarcastically.

"I'm bulky?" Sparrow asked, frowning.

Canary sighed inwardly. _Why did I take this job?... _"Megan. Tell me something about Sparrow."

"She has cute boots."

The metahuman inwardly face-palmed. "I meant her _fighting style_, Megan."

"Oh..." The Martian girl blushed. "Um... well- oh! It's a lot like Superboy's! I mean, she acts outwards most of the time, aggressive and... what's the word?... Oh, yeah! She's more on the _offense_ rather than the _defense_."

Black Canary smirked, throwing her blonde curls over her shoulder. "Good. Now, Robin, explain to us a bit about how you two work together."

Robin stepped forward slightly and began his monologue. "When Sparrow and I first started training, it was with our older brother, BlackHawk. He just let us kick his butt, basically, then lectured us on what we need to work on. Yeah, I'm the most flexible, and the thinker- no offense, Spar-" she rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same "- and anyways... I'm the thinker, so I work out strategy. Sparrow's great at picking up where I default, and she's the best at _quick_-thinking, meaning she's got an awesome reaction time. Basically, I fight from afar with long-range weapons, backing up Sparrow and taking down the farther-off goons, while Sparrow has a eye on me while also taking out the goons close-range. We have our weapons based on our fighting styles, too. I'm equipped with more bird-a-rangs and bombs and stuff than she it, but she has extra hand-sticks and knives. I have a bow-staff for my 'airy' (I guess you could call it) fighting, jumping around and junk, while Sparrow has nun-chucks that work for her with her beastly awesomeness."

"Beastly awesomeness?" Connor asked, a raven eyebrow raised.

Wally snorted, rolling his eyes with a wave of a dismissive hand. "Yeah. Beastly awesomeness. It's street-slang, Supey."

While Connor stood there, confused, Black Canary turned to Robin and Sparrow. "Care to show us why they call you the Tandem Twins?"

With devious smirks, the 'twins' took their places on the battlefield, standing facing their combatants. "Come on!" Robin called with his signature cackle at the end. He was obviously filled with glee at the prospect of being able to fight, side-by-side, with Blaine again. His Blainey. His 'little' Sparrow.

"Connor and Kaldur. You two will spar with the Twins," Canary ordered, "and you may use your powers."

The two hesitated. Finally, Kaldur spoke. "We do not want to hurt-"

Robin snorted while Sparrow scoffed. "Really?" they inquired sarcastically (in unison, mind you).

"They really _are _twins, aren't they?" muttered Artemis to M'gann, who nodded, wide-eyed.

"Alright," Black Canary said, stepping back. "Begin."

Instantly, Superboy darted forward, deciding to take out Sparrow first. She was the aggressor, so she would be the hardest to get out... Right?

But, at the last minute, Sparrow ducked the front of her body downwards. Robin launched himself off of her back, kicking Connor square in the chin. He flew backwards, into the ground, but stood just before the computer called a _'FAIL'_.

Kaldur was observing.

Connor rushed again, only to be knocked backwards onto his tailbone by a firm nun-chuck to the gut. Robin launched himself forward, behind Connor, as Sparrow lifted him up by his shirtfront and threw him back about a foot. He growled, sitting up and rubbing his head. But, he didn't get up fast enough. The floor shouted, _'FAIL!'_ at the clone, making him want to beat it.

Then, Robin and Sparrow unleashed Hell and all of its terrors upon Kaldur.

**-)0(-**

"I'm really, really, really, _really_ sorry!" Sparrow said, a slight quake in her voice. Kaldur had a busted lip, bruised ribs, a twisted ankle, a light concussion- on top of the fact that he was still seeing double.

Robin was sitting on the medical bed next to Kaldur, looking like he was about to get smacked, as he helped wrap up Kaldur's bruised ribs. "It is okay, Sparrow," Kaldur said with a gentle smile and a wince. "Now, though, I understand why you are called the Tandem Twins. I will not underestimate your skills again."

Sparrow blushed lightly, smiling weakly with her deep black lips. "T-Thanks..." As quickly as she could, she scampered out of the room.

Robin, rather harshly, tied off Kaldur's bandage. The older teen jumped slightly, crying out softly. "Oh, _sorry_," Robin snapped before leaving.

_What was that all about?_

**Yeah. Kind of an abrupt ending- I know.**

**I'm really trying to build back up Robin's and Sparrow's 'Tandem Twins' relationship, even though Blaine has blossomed in just the short few months she's been away (yes, I am planning on doing something with that LATER), as can be seen with her 'flirting' with Kaldur.**

**For those of you who would love to see Wally/Blaine, I want to say (if you've seen Criminal Minds) their relationship is like the Morgan and Garcia relationship- lots of flirting, but they don't really have any FEELINGS (like _that_) for eachother. I am a MAJOR Spitfire fan, so that's gonna be that.**

**yeah.**

**And, if you have any questions, PLEASE PM ME! (i do not understand the joy I get from recieving PM's... hrm...)**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Vote:**

**1) the Team has a 'day-out' with LOTS of flirting, fun, and HUMORRRRRR!**

**2) Sparrow has a nightmare and is comforted by- shock- Artemis.**

**3) Dick wakes up screaming, and Blaine is there to help him- along with some Terrence fluff and love up in the hiz-hizzie!**

**4) wait- there's not a fourth... hrmm... OKAY! 4) PM me your own idea!**

**and also...? :)**


	4. Red Velvet Cupcakes

**Bonding fluff surrounding cupcakes... You know you wanna read it...**

**Pairings: Kaldur/Sparrow, M'gann/Connor, and a _smidge _of Sparrow/Connor (just a teen boy's sexual attraction)**

**Warnings: one suggestive scene**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Sparrow teaches M'gann how to bake Red Velvet Cupcakes, and, pretty soon, the whole Team gets involved.**

M'gann turned around at the smell of smoke. "Oh, no!" Quickly using her telepathy, the Martian girl took her burnt cookie out of the oven. "Every time..." she said with a frown as she set down the cookies.

Into the room rushed Sparrow, who was over because she hadn't yet been put into a school. "M'gann! I smelt smoke, and- oh."

The blonde girl walked into the room, smirking lightly at the blackened, crumbling sweets. M'gann, without even trying to, inspected the girl's attire. Her tight, black shirt came up to just below her navel, and she wore torn, gray and black checkered skinny jeans. Her feet were bare, showing her electric blue toenails. Her hair was down and loose, like how she had it on the first day that M'gann had met her. And, over her eyes, she wore a pair of black-tinted aviators.

Picking up one of the cookies, Sparrow tried to nibble it, but it crumbled beneath her long fingers. "Uh... even tried cup-cakes?"

M'gann cocked an eyebrow. "Um... no?"

Sparrow giggled, then turned around and stood on her toes, trying to reach the upper cabinet. But, being only a smidgen taller than Robin, the teen girl couldn't reach. M'gann lightly gave her a boost with her powers, and Sparrow squeaked. "Oh, God! What- oh. Thanks."

M'gann giggled as she set Sparrow back down. "No problem."

Sparrow held a ratty-looking cook book in her hand. "Robin must have brought it over..." she mused, opening the book with a satisfying _crackle_. M'gann moved over to lean downwards, next to the smaller girl. Pictures, faded and gray, showed all sorts of delicately iced and sprinkled sweet treats- tarts, pies, cakes, cookies, cupcakes, and even candies. "Here!" Sparrow exclaimed with a grin. She pointed to a picture of a darkly tinted cupcake.

"Red Velvet Cupcakes?" the Martian girl asked.

Sparrow nodded. "Yup! Okay, we need... flour-" the Martian girl began to pull out the ingredients with her mind "sugar, baking soda, salt, cocoa powder, veggie oil, buttermilk, two eggs, red food coloring, distilled vinegar, and vanilla extract."

Sparrow looked up and began to laugh. M'gann was balancing all of the ingredients in her arms, her lips pursed as she wobbled.

Quickly, Sparrow helped the older teen put down the ingredients on the granite island top. "Alright!" M'gann cried out, clapping her hands with excitement. "Now we need a bowl and some spoons..."

After Sparrow located the bowl and spoons, she crossed back over to her teammate. "Okay. Let's start."

"I'll pre-heat the oven!" M'gann said giddily. Sparrow smirked at the girl. _She's nice... a bit hyper, but nice..._

"Okay," Sparrow began again. "sift together 2 ½ cups of flour with 1 ½ cups of sugar, 1 tsp of baking soda, 1 tsp of salt, and 1 tsp of cocoa powder."

M'gann was already doing so, having began while sparrow read off every ingredient. "Now what?"

Sparrow was retrieving another bowl. "I need to beat the oil, buttermilk, eggs, food coloring, vinegar, and vanilla. Wait- to we have an electric beater?"

M'gann nodded, a finger to her chin. "Somewhere..."

The two girl ran around, finding the tool _finally_ at the back of the silver wear drawer. M'gann pieced it together and plugged it in, steadily pouring in the liquid ingredients. But, she turned on the blender before-

"M'gann! No-"

Liquid eggs, oil, and vinegar splat all over the two girls and the walls of the kitchen. "TURN IT OFF!"

M'gann did so, standing there with a guilty look on her face. Sparrow couldn't help but laugh. At first, the older girl seemed hurt, but, soon enough, she was giggling loudly along with her newest friend.

Connor came into the room, saw the girls, and cocked an eyebrow. "Uh..." His sphere rolled in after him, its red eye blinking as it made different squeaks and beeps.

Sparrow caught Connor's eye and waved. "Hey, Connor."

"Hey." He waved back lightly as he came into the kitchen, curious. "What..."

"We're making Red Velvet Cupcakes!" M'gann squealed, floating in the air with her happiness.

Despite himself, Connor cracked a light smile. "Can... Can I help?"

M'gann was frozen with surprise, but Sparrow just grinned. "Sure- you can help us _clean up_!"

Fifteen minutes later, Connor was mixing together the liquid ingredients while M'gann watched. Sparrow was leaning forward on her elbows, instructing the clone on how to use the blender. At first, he had growled, "Don't tell me what to do," but, after he accidentally broke one of the blender blades, he took Sparrow's 'instructions' as 'suggestions'... Though he quickly did everything she said.

"How do you know how to do all of this?" M'gann suddenly broke the silence.

"Robin taught me," Sparrow waved away nonchalantly.

Both Connor and M'gann cocked eyebrows at her. "Really?" the clone asked.

Sparrow blushed. "Um... yeah. His mom was a really great baker. Anyways-" she continued quickly "-let's go on to the next step."

"Mix wet and dry ingredients," Connor read from the book.

While M'gann slowly poured the liquids in with the solids, Connor turned his eyes onto Sparrow. His eyes suddenly caught view of her bare mid-rift, and he felt his face flush. But he hadn't felt his stomach do flip-flops when he first met Artemis, and she showed much more skin than Sparrow!

Sparrow noticed that Connor was staring at her, so she pointedly turned around and bent over, facing the cabinets as she searched. She shook her bottom a bit, and the clone turned flamingo pink, turning around. Sparrow held in her giggles as she brought out stuff to make the cream cheese icing.

"Here," the youngest teen said, handing M'gann the stuffs. As she instructed M'gann on what to do, Connor loaded the soon-to-be cupcakes into the oven. Soon enough, the icing was done and was setting for the time that the cupcakes cooked.

Connor stood back, leaning against the cabinet, his arms crossed over his emblem as he watched M'gann and Sparrow jump up to sit on the island. The three had already cleaned up their mess and were now just waiting for the pastries to be done.

Sparrow fiddled with her hair, and M'gann nibbled on her lip, nodding as the younger talked about how she could teach the Martian girl about different ways of cooking. Finally, the cupcakes were done. M'gann pulled them out mentally and set them down on a place mat.

Connor reached for one, but Sparrow swatted his hand away. "Connor! Wait for them to cool. Plus, the others should be back from school any minute. We should wait for them to get back."

He frowned at her. Hey! They smelled _good_. And, they didn't look burnt!

"What should we do while we wait?" Sparrow offered gently.

"Oh!" M'gann squealed. "I learned a new game at school today! We ask a question, then go around in a circle and answer it to get to know each other better!"

Sparrow got tense a bit, and she hunched over slightly. Batman would _kill_ her if she went along with this... "Okay."

"Connor? Do you want to go first?" M'gann asked sweetly.

Connor shrugged, but said nothing.

The Martian sighed then said, "Okay... Favorite animal?"

"Royal Python," Sparrow answered instantly. "I want one _soooo_ bad, but B- my dad won't let me get one. He says I need to save up my own money to get one."

Connor's eyes went straight to Sparrow's glasses, and he said: "The Python Regius is a non-venomous snake from the Pythonidae family, genus of _Python_, Class of Reptilia. Also going under the name of the Ball Python, the Royal Python grows an average of 90-120 centimeters, translated to 3-3.9 feet in length, though some have been known to grow up to 152-182 centimeters in length, translated to 5-6 feet. The Royal Python has a placid nature, making it the ideal snake pet in captivity."

M'gann thought nothing of the outburst, but Sparrow's jaw dropped. "Uh... Yeah. Cool... How did you-"

"Never mind," the clone said quickly. Sparrow must not have known about his 'heritage' and how he came to be.

"Okay..."

"I love kittens, but one time, there was this kitten that saw me and it- Connor!" M'gann squeaked, trying to change the subject. "What's your favorite animal?"

"I hate monkeys."

An awkward silence filled the air. "Okaaaay..." Sparrow droned. "Favorite color?"

"Pink!" M'gann squealed.

"Black," Connor said lowly.

Sparrow grinned. "Black is obviously my favorite, too."

The Martian girl jumped up and said, "Okay, what about... Ooh! Your favorite sport?"

Connor sat back, thinking a moment. He had learned a lot about a lot in Cadmus. "Football."

"Track," Sparrow said deftly. "I love running- but, then again, probably Tai Quon Do for me."

M'gann smiled, floating in the air, and said, "I like cheer-leading- I'm a cheerleader at my school!" Sparrow grinned.

"I'll have to come see you sometime."

"Favorite historical figure?" Connor offered slowly, trying to get in on the conversation.

Sparrow cocked an eyebrow, but eventually said, "Probably Harriet Tubman." At M'gann's confused expression, the girl continued. "She was an anti-slavery activist who led a lot of slaves to freedom."

M'gann's mouth made an 'o' in recognizance. "Ooh! Right- for the... uh... Civil War? I think?"

Connor nodded. "Right. And she led them on the Underground Railroad-"

"But it wasn't actually underground," M'gann assured the others.

"Right," Sparrow giggled.

"I like Beethoven," Connor said to the girls' surprise. He blushed slightly, tilting his head to the side. "He was really smart, and his music is really good, too."

M'gann nodded. "I like Beethoven, too!" Sparrow rolled her eyes.

"Okay, um... Ooh! Favorite super-power, if you could only pick one?" M'gann cried out.

"Flight," Connor mumbled grumpily.

"Telepathy," M'gann said (obviously).

Sparrow's face fell, and she looked down at her bare feet. "Time travel..."

Just before the conversation could become too awkward, the computer announced the arrival of both Robin and Artemis. The two walked into the room, Artemis still in her school uniform- a rather short navy skirt, white, puffy-sleeved dress shirt, and a baby yellow/tan sweater vest with knee-high socks and Mary Jane's. "Say anything, and I'll kill you," she growled to Robin, who was holding back snickers. He wore his normal attire of a green hoodie, black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and Converse.

"Hey, Spar!" he cried out with glee before hugging his 'sister'.

"Hey, Robbie," she replied with a giggle, hugging him back. "How was school?" she asked Artemis, who grumbled.

"I don't think she had a very good day," Robin hissed softly, earning a slap to the back of the head by the archeress.

Suddenly, Robin smelt the Red Velvet. His face lit up when he saw the cook book, and he turned to Sparrow, smirking. "You found it?"

"You brought it."

"Would you like to help us ice the cupcakes?" M'gann asked gleefully.

"No," Artemis barked, but, suddenly, Robin grabbed her hand. "Come _on_, Artemis! Please?" Even with his shades on, Artemis could tell that he was using a puppy-dog face.

But, underlying in that puppy-dog face, Artemis saw a genuine joy and a sincere want for her to join. Was it just the cook book that had done that? Or was it something else...?

"Fine."

Robin and Sparrow darted around, finding some icing bags and metal tips. M'gann found some sprinkles, too, to her delight. They made a production line, with Sparrow gently pulling out the soft cupcakes, putting them in individual paper cups, then handing them to Artemis, who used a butter knife to put on the cream cheese icing. Next, Artemis gave the cupcake to Robin, who expertly made little designs in blue icing on the treats, then allowed M'gann to put on sprinkles. They finally handed the pastries to Connor, who put them on a platter.

Thirty minutes later, the group was sitting in the living room, each eating a cupcake, while laughing, giggling, joking, and talking on and on about their days. At about five o'clock, Wally showed up.

"Why're _you_ so late?" Artemis asked, handing him a cupcake.

Ignoring the odd act of kindness, Wally gobbled down the treat without even tasting it. "Detention..." he growled.

No one asked.

When Kaldur got there at seven, all of the cupcakes were gone. "Sorry..." a now-happy Wally said with a blush. "They were just _sooo _good!"

Kaldur smiled gently, putting up a webbed hand. "Do not worry, Kid. It is all well."

"Hey, Kaldur'ahm," Sparrow called gently from the kitchen. "Come here, would 'ya?"

Kaldur complied, taking off his thick jacket as he did. "Yes, Sparrow?"

She smiled, pushing a plate towards him. She had saved one cupcake, hiding it away in the fridge, and then decorated it herself. "Here. I saved you one." The blue icing formed a heart, and the sprinkles were placed perfectly inside it. Kaldur smiled a bit wider as he picked it up. Sparrow watched nervously as he took a tentative bite. Then, the seventeen-year-old turned to her. "Thank you, Sparrow. This is very good."

After Kaldur finished his cupcake, he excused himself to figure out why Wally and Robin were shouting. Suddenly, though, they jet past, screaming and flailing their arms in the air. A very wet Connor Kent followed, chasing the boys down.

Kaldur rolled his eyes and sighed. With a heart-breaking smirk at Sparrow, he left.

Artemis suddenly leaned into the door frame, her arms crossed. "Oh, yeah. You've got it _baaad_."

Sparrow flushed crimson as she threw a napkin at Artemis. "Shut up..."

**Yay! Sparrow/Artemis fluffs! (but _not_ slash- I don't ship slash, no offense to those who do.)**

**P.S.- I'm trying to make it known that Blaine is growing up, and her attitude is _MUCH_ different. She's kind of a mix of KF and Artie- oh, dear God- with a bit of Batman on the side for your amusement. ANYWAYS!**

**Please review.**

**(And you can have a Red Velvet Cupcake!)**

**i did a red velvet bcause it is my second favorite. strawberry is my first. ;P**


	5. Strength and Bonding

**The only things I own here _aaare_ * takes deep breath * Blaine McGuyver, Mr. McGuyver, Jaosn Holmes, Terrence Prince, BlackHawk, Sparrow, Wraith, Apollo, and Coraline. * gasp ***

**Okay. That was hard.**

**Now, on with the fluffiness!**

**Rating: K+ (I'm paranoid)**

**Pairings: Jason/Coraline, Jason/Dick (brother/brother)**

**Warnings: we gots some fluffies up in the hizz house!**

Jason lightly kissed Coraline's chocolate lips, gently pulling away with a light _click_. She smiled, her eyes closed, as she laid back down on her large, fluffy bed in Wayne Manor. She had taken up a guest room after saying that it would be rude for her to take Barbara's old room without her consent.

That's what Jason loved about his fiance.

She was kind and considerate, loving and so innocent that their first kiss was the night he had proposed. She was an angel in his eyes, and with her pained past, that was a shock. Coraline's past was much like Blaine's... Then again, her father had managed to blind her, too, as could be seen in the almost-faded scars next to the young woman's eyes and nose.

"Goodnight, Cori."

"Goodnight, Jason..."

He pulled the comforter up and let it lightly rest over her delicate body. Making sure that her cane was right next to her bed in case she got up early that night, Jason nodded with approval. He knew Barbara wouldn't have minded at _all_ for Coraline to use her room, but if Cori was more comfortable, then he was a happy man.

The brunette left the room, closing it as silently as he could. With a smile, he continued down the stairs into the kitchen, where Bruce was sitting at the bar. It was nearing 11PM, and he had decided to wait until later to go on patrol with Jason. He had given Dick the night off, which the kid could use after the vigorous training session Canary gave that day, and Blaine wasn't going out on patrol until she got into a school. Batman's rules.

Alfred was washing the dishes from the family's late-night dinner, smiling at his second-oldest ward as Jason sat down next to Bruce, who was drinking a coffee (black, no sugar) with the newspaper in his left hand.

"Is it morning already?" Jason joked.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I couldn't read it this morning with Coraline and you dragging me off to lunch. Remember?"

Jason grinned, propping himself up on the counter by his elbows. "You _know_ you liked it." His bare feet knocked lightly together, his long pants falling just above his ankles. He wore also a simply black undershirt. Bruce was still dressed from his day- a suit-shirt, slacks, and dress shoes.

"I did," he admitted, not looking away from his paper. "Jason, you're a very lucky man." He was looking up, now. _Smiling_ even. "Coraline is a very nice young lady."

"I know," Jason said smugly.

"AUUUUUUUGH!"

The blood-curdling scream rippled through the Manor, an ice-cold awakening from their busy day.

By instinct and training, Bruce was up the stairs with Jason on his heels before the screaming even came to a halt. But, after this one scream, there came another, louder and fiercer.

Coraline leaned out of her door, pale-faced and freaking out, basically. "Jason! Jason? Jase, what is it? Is everyone okay-"

Alfred came up to her, holding her hands tightly. "I fear it is just a nightmare, Miss Coraline. You may go back to bed- we shall take care of it."

Jason pounded past his father, towards the open door at the end of the hall. Terrence was wheeling out of his room, a grim look on his face. "Who-"

But his brother was already in Dick's room.

Blaine was trying to soothe her brother, trying to wake him up, as he screamed, "_Mamica! Taticul! Va rog, va rog! Nu, nu, nu_!"

Jason sat on the bed, pulling Dick into a sitting position. "Richard Grayson!"

Dick's blue eyes snapped open, covered slightly by his sweaty black bangs. They were wide with fear- no, _terror_. "J-Jase!" he cried out, latching onto his older brother's waist. Jason hushed the boy as he cried, gently stroking his hair and rocking back and forth.

Blaine sat back, fiddling with her thin nightgown. She felt awkward in front of her oldest brother, so bare, but she hadn't given a second thought to going to 'rescue' her twin when she heard the screams.

She pulled her blonde locks over her chest, making her feel a _bit_ better.

Bruce loomed at the door, Terrence peering in behind him. Jason made eye-contact with his father, lightly mouthing a few words. Bruce nodded and turned, pushing Terrence back to his room.

Blaine leaned forward. "Dickie?"

She was answered with a light sob from the Boy Wonder.

Jason caught his little 'sister's' eye. _'Go to bed,' _he mouthed. _'It's okay.'_

She nodded reluctantly and stood, pausing at the door with a wistful glance at her brothers, then left to go back to bed.

The little Gypsy in Jason's arms shook violently as he bit his lip tightly. His tooth drew blood, but he didn't stop biting down. He _had _to stop crying. His big brother was here! What would Jason think about a thirteen-year-old superhero who couldn't stop crying?

Swiftly, Dick pulled away, his shoulders still shaking as he swallowed the sobs.

"Dick..." Jason said slowly, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder. It was as if he could read the younger's mind. "Dick, it's okay to cry-"

"Crying shows weakness," the boy snapped instinctively. He instantly regretted it when he felt Jason wince. But, Dick didn't take it back.

It was true.

Crying showed weakness.

"Richard, crying doesn't show weakness. If anything, it shows strength."

Dick pulled away from his 'brother', pulling his knees to his chest as he glared at his bedpost. "You're wrong."

His tone was much darker and much more biting, aggressive, than it was. In all normality, Dick was laid-back and cheerful, wearing his emotions on his sleeve. Bruce encouraged this act in all of his children and wards, saying that it 'kept up the act' and kept their identities safe.

Terrence now just did it by practice.

But, now, Dick was becoming Robin- the side of Robin that _no one_ wanted to see. The side that was there the night he captured Tony Zucco, when he held that knife to the man's throat, drawing a trickle of blood while Batman stood back, watching as the boy glared. Sparrow had been terrified, as had BlackHawk and Batgirl, but Batman held them back.

Finally, Robin let go and spat in Zucco's face, kicking his head harshly and knocking the man unconscious.

This Robin was dark and terrifying, a horror to behold. He was a sociopath, not caring what happened to whoever it was as long as they were evil and deserved it. He delivered a darker form of 'justice', beating the goon unconscious and taken the raped little girl to the orphanage, suddenly cheery Robin once more.

The Robin that had tracked down Blaine's father and almost killed him.

But Batman showed up and dragged the man and Robin out by their collars. Now, Mr. McGuyver was in prison for at least ten years.

"Dick..." Jason licked his lips. "When you cry, you are _strong_-"

"How?" the boy practically yelled as he turned towards his foster-brother, pure rage in his eyes. "How does crying show strength?"

Jason stood, a good two heads taller than Dick. "You have the strength to cry in front of others."

There was a long silence, in which Dick glared at his 'brother'. Slowly, though, his face softened, and his eyes filled with tears.

Dropping to his knees, Dick wept. Jason quickly went over to the door and shut it, coming back over and dragging Dick onto the bed. He needn't ask what the nightmare was about.

He pulled the comforter up and over both himself and Dick, tucking it behind the young teen's neck. Dick curled himself into Jason, crying his little heart out. He clutched the older's undershirt in two tightly balled fists, wetting it with his tears and getting as close to his brother as he could.

Jason closed his eyes and stroked Dick's hair with one hand, lightly hugging the boy into his chest with the other.

Slowly, he began to sing.

"Hush, little Robin, don't say a word... Jason's gonna buy you a mocking bird... And if that mocking bird don't sing, Brucie's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."

He sang the lullaby over and over, letting Dick's shaking, shivering form get as close as possible.

Eventually, the boy's sobs turned to light hiccups and whimpers. Then, to snuffling puppy-dog snores.

Jason smiled gently, opening his eyes and looking at Dick's peaceful face.

His cheeks, lightly splattered with practically invisible freckles and stained with tears, his long black eyelashes and his quivering pink lips. Jet-black bangs fell into the boy's face, and Jason lightly swept them away.

Dick snorted lightly, shaking his head as he drove his face deeper into his big 'brother's' chest. Jason smiled broader, wrapping both arms around the boy as he drifted into sleep.

He was content just to be there once more for his baby 'brother'.

To keep the nightmares away, if only for one more night.

**Kinda' angsty, I know, but hey- it was requested that I got more Jason/Dick fluffs, so, here's what'cha got!**

**Now, Here are the options for the next chapter:**

**1) Young Justice has a day-out on the town, with flirting, fluff, and humor galore!**

**2) Blaine has a nightmare, and- shock- _Artemis_ comforts her**

**3) More Wally/Blaine (Morgan/Garcia) relationship stuffs :) (and Artemis getting jealous on the side for your delight!)**

**4) your own personal idea, but PLEASE PM me if you choose this idea!**

**oh, but you can also review! :P **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	6. Momentos: Our First Mission P1

**Okay, this is a two-shot.**

**I own nothing except the usual, blah-blah-blah.**

**The original title for this chapter was: "Momentos: Our First Mission" but I think that's too long... not sure, but I'm about to find out!**

**:)**

Robin was doing a handstand in the training room, sweat dripping lightly down his face. He pushed down, then pulled himself back up, repeating the process readily. Sparrow was across from him, about five feet away, lifting about 185 lbs on a bar, close to her max. Superboy was across the whole arena, knocking a punching bag senseless, while Miss Martian gazed at him dreamily, sipping from her water bottle and wiping sweat from her forehead. Artemis was doing target practice in the room over, and Kid Flash was testing out his uncle's new Cosmic Treadmill. Kaldur was sitting on the bench, hydrating himself after a fierce sparring match with Black Canary, who recently left for a mission.

Sparrow's masked eyes flit over to her little brother. "Do they like me?"

It had been almost a month since Sparrow joined, and Wally and Robin were doing everything they could to get everyone to warm up to her. Artemis had been, recently, turning a cold shoulder to the girl, never talking to her unless it was necessary. Connor hadn't spoken a full sentence to her, still suspicious and confused at her 'sudden appearance' to their team's numbers. M'gann, of course, was as kind as ever, completely naïve to any of Sparrow's faults. And, Kaldur, well, whenever he was alone with Sparrow for more than five minutes, he seemed to suddenly become clumsy and couldn't stop babbling. Luckily, Robin had practically beat that out of the older teen the first time he caught the 'fish-boy' ogling at his sister.

Robin 'shrugged' (which seemed impossible in his position, but, hey, he's not called the 'Boy Wonder' for nothing). "Supey's suspicious. Artemis is just jealous of how close you and KF are- they totally like each other but are just too proud to admit it- anyways. M'gann _loves_ you, especially ever since the cupcake incident, and Kaldur- well... yeah. He's not too good at hiding his emotions."

Sparrow giggled, almost dropping the bar on her feet. "Yeah. He's kinda cute."

Robin tilted his head up and, even behind the mask, gave her the 'evil eye'. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late."

Suddenly, the computer announced Batman's arrival.

Robin back-flipped to a standing position, aiding Sparrow in pushing the bar into the equipment closet. Superboy turned, biting the strings of his boxing gloves to pull them off. Kaldur and M'gann both stood to attention at their commissioner's entrance, and Artemis appeared, her bow slung across her shoulders. Kid slowed the treadmill to a stop, then bounced over to the forming line.

"Got a mission for us?" the speedster asked excitedly.

At Batman's jerked nod, everyone grinned (with the exception of Superboy, who just grunted). The Dark Knight turned to the empty training room and clicked his remote, making a holographic, blue screen appear. "There have been recent rumors about a shipment of Venom to Star City-"

"-But we destroyed the shipments months ago!" Robin cut in. At his mentor's sharp glare, the young teen muttered an apology and stepped back a bit.

Batman tried again. "There have been recent rumors about a shipment of Venom in Star City, and _yes_, the League thought they were simply rumors, as your mission had been a success. But," he clicked his button again, showing a creature that looked much like the one that they had battled in Santa Prisca, only bigger and uglier, "our evidence proved us wrong. Green Arrow tried to investigate last night. Unfortunately, he isn't very excellent in that job."

"He has two broken legs," Artemis spoke suddenly. "He wouldn't tell me why though."

Batman nodded, and Robin almost growled.

Sparrow was now amused.

"You all will go in- _covertly_- and gather information needed. One, who ordered the shipment, two, who delivered it, and three, we will need a sample of the Venom. It seems to be an advanced version of the before chemical, and the League needs to know how it was created without our finding out."

Aqualad stepped forward and nodded. "When do we leave?"

"At midnight," was the gravely reply.

**-)0(-**

Robin looked over at the clock as he finished off his dinner. They still had a good four hours to go. As of now, Kaldur was swimming, prepping his sore muscles for the mission. Wally was in the kitchen, across from Robin (who sat on the island, his cereal in his lap- yes, cereal for dinner), eating the fridge clean. "Need energy for the mission!" was his new excuse. Miss Martian was cleaning up her Bio-Ship from Wally's earlier mess (_Note to self: Do _not_ lock KF in the Bio-Ship after he's had a Red Bull, no matter how tempting it is to get him out of your face._), and Superboy was watching the TV. Sort of. Artemis was polishing her arrows next to him, her gaze lingering on Sparrow, who sat on the floor, also prepping her own weapons.

"Artie doesn't seem to like Spar," Wally hissed to Robin as he laid out his supplies for his Mega-Uber-Licious-Speedster-Sandwich. (Don't ask.)

Robin smirked. "She's jealous."

"Of _what_?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Have you ever watched Criminal Minds?"

Wally nodded as he, super-speedily, fixed up his sandwich. "Yeah- I'm part of the Spencer Reid Fan club on Facebook."

Robin muttered something along the lines of 'stupid crazy stalker fangirl', then spoke. "Well, you know how Morgan and Garcia are always flirting, but they don't really mean it?"

Wally nodded slowly, unsure of where their conversation was going.

"Dude, seriously!" Robin whisper-shouted. "That's _totally _you and Spar!"

"Is n- Oh."

"_Oh_," Robin mocked, sticking out his tongue. "Plus, dude," he slurped up his discolored milk, "Artemis totally digs you."

"Does _not_! Plus, I like Megan-"

"Who likes Supey."

Wally chose to ignore the statement, instead attacking his eight-tier dinner.

Robin rolled his eyes.

**-)0(-**

M'gann dusted off her skirt, happily finished in cleaning the Bio-Ship. She told it to go to rest, allowing the poor thing to get a _bit_ of sleep before their mission.

_Our first mission with Sparrow! I wonder how it'll go... Well, with all of the amazing things Robin and Wally say about her, I'm sure it'll go great!_

She looked up at the clock and gasped. It was already eleven. "Oh gosh."

Quickly floating to the indoor pool, the Martian girl saw Kaldur still soaking up the salt-water (a special filter made just for him). "Kaldur'ahm!" she exclaimed. "We only have a hour!"

Kaldur stood and turned, and a wave of emotions suddenly attacked M'gann's brain. She clutched at her temples. "Ouch! Oh, sorry, Kaldur, but you're just thinking so loud..."

"I apologize, M'gann," he spoke in his soothing voice as he dried off. Pulling back on his tight red shirt, the teen walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I am confused..."

Now having her mind-reading in check, M'gann turned to her leader. "You have subtle feelings about Sparrow, but you still miss Tula, and you're worried about Robin, and you're uneasy about our mission, and you are annoyed at Wally and Artemis for their escalation in arguing for the past month."

Kaldur paused. "Yes... I apologize again-"

"No worries," the girl said, raising a hand as she smiled. "I won't tell anyone."

The two made their way into the debriefing/training room and saw the others already in suit. Batman scowled at the two. "Please leave your emotions for a day _without _missions next time."

Kaldur blushed furiously, and M'gann turned away as she took her spot next to Sparrow, who was suddenly extremely tense.

Batman nodded. "You will stop two miles away from the sight, splitting into two teams- Robin, Artemis, and Aqualad, the other team being Superboy, Miss Martian, Sparrow, and Kid Flash. Team A and Team B." He turned to the holo-screens and turned on an image of a large toy factory. "Green Arrow affirmed that Smithson Toys was the place. He, however, was dispatched before he could get an inside look."

Batman turned back to the teens before continuing. "There are two separate buildings to the factory- the building facility, and the shipping. Team A will take the first, B taking the latter. And remember- _covert_. We cannot afford a Santa Prisca incident in a city as populated as Star City. Understood?"

"Yes, Batman, sir," Aqualad spoke deftly before making a first at his heart.

"Dismissed. You will arrive in forty-five minutes to your destination, giving you ten minutes to get to your locals. Move out."

The team dispersed, except for Sparrow and Robin. Batman glared.

"Yes?"

"Why are you splitting us up?" Robin whined.

Batman's eyes narrowed further (if that were possible). "You, Artemis, and Aqualad are the best at stealth. The building facility has proved to have a heavier guard than the shipping. This leaves Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash. I will not allow their emotions to get in the way of the mission, so I sent Sparrow with them to allow for balance." He smirked lightly. "I know she can keep Wallace in line. Anyways, the world can do without the Tandem Twins for one night."

Sparrow grinned.

**-)0(-**

Miss Martian was in camouflage mode, leading her small procession towards their destination. Superboy crept closer to the Martian than necessary, just trying to get out of Kid Flash's way. The speedster was vibrating violently with excitement. Sparrow, finally, smacked him upside the head, earning a silently mouthed, "Ouch!" from her friend.

"Shut up," she mouthed back.

Miss Martian linked them up. _"Everyone on?"_

"_Good here, Miss M," _came KF's chirp.

Superboy and Sparrow made the same statement, more or less, and the girl's voice called, _"Midnight. Move out, team."_

There were about ten guards paroling around the building. Sparrow cocked an eyebrow beneath her mask. _I thought Batman said there would be more..._

"_More what?"_

Sparrow's growl was evident in their mind-link. _"Can you not think for yourself in this thing?"_

"_No," _came Superboy's snarl.

"_KF," _Sparrow spoke. _"Take out the three on our side. Superboy, the two on the next. I'll take the rest- Miss Martian, just get inside. We'll meet you there."_

"_Got it, gorgeous," _replied Kid Flash and, in a blur, he was gone.

Superboy- shocker- took out his guards practically silently with blows to the back of their heads. By the time he caught up with Kid, Sparrow was waiting for them tapping her foot. The clone cocked an eyebrow. "Already got your?"

Sparrow just smirked, leaning to the side to allow a view of the other five goons, tied up and unconscious. Numerous bat-a-rangs were thrown into the only cameras on her side, where the door was located. "I'm a Bat, remember?"

Superboy tried not to smirk.

**-)0(-**

Artemis took out the cameras with her arrows, hoping that the others had remembered to do the same. Aqualad nodded to her, making a few hand-gestures. _Meet up with Robin._

Artemis cocked an eyebrow and mouthed, "Where?"

A rustling in the tree tops next to them made the archer jump. Robin's upside-down face appeared. "Ready to go?" he hissed.

Artemis pulled away the urge to hit him with her bow. "Yeah. Let's go."

With a few stun-arrows and blunt bat-a-rangs, the two were inside. An eerie pink glow washed the dark factory with iridescent light, just barely enough for the two teammates to see each other. Robin turned swiftly, pulling Artemis to hide next to him behind a stack of boxes. The machines were on, full-blast, spitting out-

"Stuffed animals?" the archer hissed to the young teen, who smirked.

"They must put the Venom in them- like how Dealers do with cocaine and pot."

Artemis nodded. That made sense.

"C'mon," the boy hissed as he sneaked past a few guards, who were chatting incessantly in Spanish. Artemis followed. They silently climbed up some stairs into a black-tinted control room, where a guard sat at the screens, his feet up on the panel, a doughnut in hand. Robin whisked out a bat-a-rang, and the guard sat up at the _wishk_, but he was too late. The blunt-edged projectile hit his temple, square-on, emitting a fierce ripply through the man's helmet and knocking him unconscious.

Robin took the controls while Artemis pulled the guard out of view. "Gosh, how many doughnuts does he _eat_?"

Meanwhile, Aqualad was sneaking about the factory, seemingly invisible as he evaded the guards. With a non-flash camera he had been assigned, the Atalantean took numerous pictures of the stuffed animals. A few men- not guards, but workers- were stuffing small vials of green gunk into the teddy bears and stuffed bunnies, handing them to the next worker who expertly and dutifully stitched it shut before stuffing it into a large bag, which two guards carried out of the building and into the other.

"_I hope our other team is doing just as well," _the leader thought as he hid behind another box.

Suddenly, though, he figured he jinxed himself as a low growl came, "We have an intruder... I can smell him."

Peering over, Aqualad saw the beast from the Team's aforementioned debriefing. "Crap." **(1)**

**-)0(-**

Superboy leaned forward over Sparrow's shoulder, watching the blue numbers flit across the screen like little raindrops. "What are you doing?"

She grunted. "Pulling up a contact list of buyers- Here!"

She pulled up a white screen with a long list of names. "Dang... That many? Well, they mostly seem like mob-bosses and stuff..."

Miss Martian and Kid Flash appeared at the boss's room (where the minor boss was bound and gagged, unconscious, in the closet). "We took 'em out," Kid said proudly.

Sparrow jumped at this. "You _what_?"

"We got the bad-guys!" M'gann exclaimed excitedly.

Sparrow growled lowly, "And what if someone comes in and sees all the _bodies_ laying around-"

"We shoved 'em in a closet."

Sparrow groaned at Kid's stupidity. "Really, Ginger? Really?"

"_Whaaaaaat_?"

The computer beeped, and a red flag appeared. **Intruder in Building 1. Intruder in Building 1. Intruder in Building 1.**

Sparrow swore under her breath as she printed off the contact list. Quickly pushing her comm link, she called for Robin.

"_Spar, what is it-"_

"You've been found. And-"

A door opened, and there came the sound of shouting in a different language.

Kid Flash paled, his emerald eyes growing wide. "So've we."

**(1)- I didn't know what Aqualad might actually say, and I know that "Crap" sounds kind of OOC. So sue me. Bleh.**

**Any questions, comments, or suggestions, well... you know what to do!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	7. Momentos: Our First Mission P2

**I hope I didn't, like, kill this chapter.**

**I own nothing except for the usual bleh.**

**yay!**

Aqualad rasped for air, clawing at the beast's meaty fist that was cutting off his airflow. Black spots appeared before his eyes, and his head went fuzzy. Suddenly, though, the beast howled and dropped him. As he coughed and sputtered for air, Aqualad turned and saw Artemis tying up the already-unconscious guards while Robin danced with the monster.

"Come get me, you incredible bulk!"

The beast reared back its head like a bull and snarled before charging the young acrobat. With his signature cackle, Robin jumped over it- but this creature proved smarter than the one in Santa Prisca. It grabbed Robin's cape at the arch of the boy's jump, then threw him into the wall with a sickening _thud_.

Aqualad stood, readying his water-bearers into whips, and ran at the creature, throwing the water at it. The thing roared violently, it two-tipped tongue flailing out into the air, as the water whips slashed open its skin.

Leaping backwards, the Atalantean grinned at his success.

Suddenly, though, the beast _chuckled_. Aqualad's eyes widened when he saw its skin sew itself back together. Then, the monster launched its body against itself the teen, knocking him into several boxes that lodged splinters into his skin. Luckily, his organ was too thick for them to do much damage.

Artemis let two arrow fly, nets jumping out and wrapping around the creature's legs. But, it easily ripped free and spat- yes, _spat_- at the archer. She flipped away, the sludge hitting the wall behind her. Slowly, the concrete pillar disintegrated. Whipping her head towards where Robin struggled up, Artemis shouted, "It has acid spit!"

His eyes widened behind his mask, and he nodded. "Whelming..."

Whipping out two exploding bird-a-rangs, Robin threw them at the beast. They exploded on impact, making the monster roar with anger and... pain?

Aqualad was suddenly at the bird's side. "So it is not invincible like the last."

Artemis darted over to the two. "Guess it traded some of its brawn for brains."

Robin snorted. "Lucky for us."

…

…

The guards saw the four up inside the control room and shouted in rapid Spanish. There were maybe fifty of them, all equipped with rapid-fire guns. Some shouted in slurred English as well as their native, making sharp gestures towards the four junior heroes.

"Get down!" Sparrow cried, pulling M'gann and Kid Flash down with her. Dozens of bullets hit the glass, shattering it and sending shards over the heroes. Miss Martian shrieked, pulling herself tighter into Sparrow's side. Kid protectively stretched his body over the girls, and Superboy dropped down over him.

The bullets stopped, and Sparrow was instantly up. "Come on!" she shouted, dragging M'gann behind her. "We need to take out their weapons!"

Miss Martian nodded and turned, throwing her hands out. Her eyes glowed white, and several of the men's guns floated up into the air. With a clench of her fist, the Martian teen crunched them into pieces. A blur of red and yellow ran in front of the goons' line of sight, and another half dozen or so were found weaponless and unconscious. With a roar, Superboy leaped at the gunners, the bullets bouncing off his chest harmlessly. He easily dispatched the gunless guards.

Meanwhile, Sparrow was kicking and punching out the other half, her nun-chucks getting comfy with their helmets and faces. But, she missed one gunner. He took aim and fired.

…

…

Bruised and battered, the three teammates all gathered together. Artemis was almost out of arrows, but that wasn't even a problem as her bow had been snapped in half. Aqualad had numerous slashes and burns (from the acid) on his arms and feet. Robin's cape was torn from dodged the beast's teeth.

But the _thing_ was just getting started. It howled with rage and darted at the three. Artemis and Robin jumped away, but Aqualad was slammed into the wall. There was an echoing _crack_, and the teen fell, unconscious. "Kaldur!" Robin screamed.

The beast turned to him, snarling and kicking its feet back like a bull.

But, just as it was about to charge, Artemis jumped onto its back, holding tightly onto the ploom of black hair on its head. "RAUUUGH!" came the cry as it threw its head up and back rapidly.

Swiftly, Robin grabbed a knock-out gas pellet and darted forward. Kicking off of the creature's chest, he grabbed it's open jaw, hissing as its razor-sharp teeth cut into his hand. With his other palm, Robin thrust the pellet down its throat.

Artemis back-flipped off, and Robin used his grappling hook to fly away.

Green gas flew from the creature's lips, and he fell down, his world completely shadowed.

Artemis and Robin smirked at each other, but then-

"Kaldur!"

They both raced to their leader, who was crumpled on the ground. Red liquid was staining his blonde hair, and his face was pained. At least he was conscious, now.

"Kaldur'ahm?" Artemis asked tentatively, not daring to move him.

"Kal," came Robin's sharp tone, "Kal, can you move your feet?"

He did so, and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Sit up for us."

With a slight grunt of pain, Kaldur pulled himself up. Artemis inspected his head and said, "Just a scrape- but you probably have a concussion, too. We should dress it-"

"The others," their leader rasped. "Where are they?"

Robin's mask-eyes went wide, and he gasped a swear word. "Sparrow!"

…

…

Kid Flash turned just in time to see the gunner pull the trigger. "Sparrow!"

In a streak of color, the speedster had his friend in a bridal-hold, half-way across the shipping building. Worried emerald eyes looked down at Sparrow, who had her eyes shut tightly behind her mask. "Are you okay, Blaine?" he whispered.

She nodded slowly, but her head went foggy. "N-No," she admitted.

Wally's eyes went bugged when he saw the blood soaking into the girl's side. For once in his life- he hadn't been fast enough. "Crap... !"

Back in front of the leftover ten guards, Superboy heard the hiss of pain and _whoosh_ of air. He whipped around and saw M'gann floating high in the air, downing the last of the guards. Quickly, she landed and pulled a rope out of seemingly nowhere, using her telepathy to tie them up against a large pillar. "Where's Sparrow and Kid?" he called to her.

"_CrapcrapcrapcrapCRAP!"_

The two turned and saw Sparrow, lying on the ground, her long white-blonde braid lying around her head. Kid Flash was leaning in above her, his back to them. Sweaty red hair fell over his goggles as he swore loudly.

M'gann gasped, a hand flying to her lips. She looked at Superboy before running over.

Blood came from Sparrow's side, just above her hip and about two inches inside of her gut. She grunted as Kid Flash put pressure on the wound, the red liquid turning his fabric-covered fingers a deep brown. "Megan," he rasped desperately, "can't you heal her?"

Tears in her eyes, the Martian shook her head. "I- I'm not that advanced yet!"

Sparrow managed to roll her eyes through her pain. "T-Through-and-through," she gasped. "I-I-I'll be f-fine... Get the s-s-sample..."

Superboy turned to a nearby box that had been shot through. He swiftly tore off its lid and looked inside. Cocking an eyebrow, he pulled out a fuzzy blue bunny. Its blank, brown eyes gazed up at him curiously. At first, the clone thought they had been duped. But a sharp smell came to his nose, and he snorted. _Yup. That's not stuffing._

The doors to the building shot open, and Superboy turned, instantly in a fighting stance as more guards-

Oh.

Their teammates.

"Sparrow!" came Robin's anguished cry. Suddenly, he was at her side, quickly pulling gauze out of his belt. "Call in Batman," he ordered Kid Flash swiftly. The speedster nodded, shaken up and panting. He pressed his comm unit.

"Kid Flash to Batman, Kid Flash to Batman."

"_Kid Flash, this is Batman. Report."_

"Sparrow's been hurt- we've been compromised. We're gonna need some assistance."

Sirens echoed in the distance, and the teen cursed. "We're gonna need that assistance _now_."

Artemis came in, Kaldur leaning on her shoulder. "We... We need to go," the Atalantean gasped through his fog.

Sparrow turned her head to look at Robin, whose face was the vivid image of worry. "Help me u-up."

He eyed her viciously.

"R-Rob, seriously, the Glare doesn't w-work on me."

He couldn't help but smirk. "Fine." He pulled her to her feet, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. At the jostling of her ribs, Sparrow let out a light gasp. Kid Flash pulled her other arm over his shoulder to balance the girl out. She rolled her eyes, muttering something along the lines of '_sexist pig_'.

"I'll get the ship!" M'gann exclaimed and rushed out.

Superboy made his way up to his leader. "You alright, Kaldur?"

He waved a hand nonchalantly. "I am fine. Sparrow needs the attention now."

Robin and Kid Flash half-dragged, half-led the girl forward. She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, _Aqualad_."

The way she said it stung at his heart, but he understood. It was her first mission, and she had gotten herself hurt. She was _supposed_ to be trained by the Batman. And she _was _tough! She just... The gunner got in a lucky shot.

Robin quickly deflected the tension. "What you got, Supey?"

The black-haired teen looked down at the bunny in his hand. "A... bunny..."

Artemis held back a giggle at the innocent expression her teammate made. "Yeah- the other building was manufacturing the Venom and hiding it in the toys."

Sparrow nodded, biting her inner cheek. "I-I've got a list of buyers..."

"Buy_ers_?" Robin asked, his voice going up an octave. "How many?"

"At least a dozen," Kid Flash spoke.

M'gann suddenly flew back in. "Flash and Uncle J'onn are here. They said we need to go- I've got the ship ready."

…

…

"Do _none_ of you understand the meaning of 'covert'?"

Now with their scrapes and bruises covered up and bandaged, the Team was lined out in front of Batman. Scratch that, a very PMS-y Batman.

The Dark Knight's scowl was fierce, fiercer than usual. His arms were crossed over his chest, his cape falling down his shoulders. Even though he had his cowl up, Robin knew that his 'dad' had a purple vein in his forehead that was pulsing right then.

"We are sorry, sir," Aqualad spoke solemnly for his team, taking a step forward. He looked pitiful with that long, white gauze wrapped around his head. "We were told not to engage-"

"But you did."

The silence was deafening. Batman was angry about their engagement with the enemy, but that was soothed over slightly. They had gotten the information needed, and the sample. What _really_ set him off was the fact that Blaine- his darling baby girl- had been shot. Even if she was fine now, it still angered him. Any time either of his baby birds was hurt, there would be Hell to pay.

"We succeeded in our mission!" Robin griped.

Sparrow nodded her agreement, coming to stand behind her 'twin'. "We got our info. Cobra is behind it- again-"

"You will not be doing this again," Batman snapped. His Glare deepened, and he turned swiftly. "Get some rest."

Before any more words could be said, he stalked off.

Artemis yawned loudly, stretching. "Well, I'm screwed. I broke my bow and Arrow is gonna be furious."

Kaldur'ahm shook his head gently, careful not to disrupt his few stitches. "My King will not be proud."

Robin began to stretch out his sore muscles as Kid Flash exclaimed, "My aunt is going to _murder me in my sleep_!"

Sparrow rolled her eyes. "You guys are overreacting."

Kid Flash shot her a look. "Have you ever _met_ my aunt?"

Superboy suddenly growled, "I'm going to bed."

M'gann cocked an eyebrow innocently. "Aren't you gonna shower first?"

"No."

…

…

Eventually, everyone was in bed and asleep. It was nearing 4AM already, but it was still pitch black outside. Robin found himself on the couch, not able to get any shut-eye, staring at a mindless episode of SpongeBob SquarePants.

There came the clicking and clanking of metal.

The boy looked up to see Red Tornado coming into the room. "Robin, why are you not in bed?" came his robotic voice.

Robin slowly slid off his perch, turning off the TV just as the annoying jingle signaling the next episode came on. "I couldn't sleep."

The robot showed no emotion as he spoke. "Have you been having nightmares?"

"No," Robin lied, almost too quickly. "I just... Can't sleep."

Red Tornado nodded and turned to walk away. But he stopped at the door and turned slightly. "According to my files, it is not abnormal for adolescents to have nightmares."

Robin smirked lightly. "Thanks."

"Good night, Robin- or rather, good morning."

"Good morning, Red Tornado."

**Aw... Robin-Angst up in there!**

**I REAAAAAALLY hope I didn't murder this. PLEASE give me reviews!**

**I don't care if it's criticism or 'yay's'! (no flames, though, pwease...)**

**maybe? :)**


	8. Trust and Understanding

**I own nothing except for... *deep breath*... Apollo, BlackHawk, Blaine McGuyver, and... hrm... anything else? Well, my OC's, that's obvious.**

**WARNINGS: high T for inexplicit pre-rape (nightmares)**

**PAIRINGS: um... non in this chapter. (The Artemis and Blaine is PURELY friendship/sistership. NO SLASH!)**

_He smelt of liquor and other hard drinks. His tee shirt was stained with brown liquids, and his stubbly chin matched perfectly with the bags under his eyes. He was already balding from drug abuse, alcohol, and unsatisfying genetics. His eyes were extremely blood-shot and taking up a strong look at her body._

_His _daughter's _body._

"_Strip," he ordered gruffly._

_Even at six years old, she was used to it by then._

_Pulling away her long blonde hair, she undid her pants button expertly, slowly and reluctantly taking off her old, thinned shirt with it. He smiled evilly, approaching her slowly._

_She screamed as cold hands touched her face roughly._

"AUUUGH!"

Blaine shot up bolt-right in bed, sweat plastered to her forehead. Onyx eyes were wide and full of tears. Her hair, still wet from her late-night, after-mission show, stuck to her quavering lips as she shivered, pulling the blankets up around her bare shoulders. They shook with rapid sobs, forcing her arms forward. Crystal tears ran down her cheeks as she wept softly.

Footsteps echoed in the stone hallway. Her bedroom door shot open, and the whole team appeared in her room.

In an instant, Robin had limped at her side, hugging his big sister into his chest protectively. "The nightmare?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded into his shoulder, weeping harder as he stroked her hair gently.

Wally took a step back, licking his lips. "Come on," he hissed to the others, pulling lightly on Kaldur's and M'gann's elbows. Connor left easily, rubbing tired eyes and yawning. With a wistful glance behind him, Kaldur allowed Wally to drag him out of the room. M'gann frowned, biting her lower lip gently as she stepped away lightly, backing out of the room.

Artemis stood at the door, her face stoic. She knew that scream. She had screamed a wail much like that when she was little.

Taking a tentative step forward, Artemis peered over Robin's shoulder and at Sparrow. Her hair fell into her face as she held onto her 'twin's' neck in a death-grip.

"Want to talk about it?" the archer heard Robin whisper into Sparrow's ear.

Gently, the older girl shook her head. "G-Go sleep, R-Rob..."

He pulled away, bewildered. "But-"

"I'll stay with her," Artemis spoke suddenly. "You need rest, Robin, if you want that leg to heal." During their late-night mission, Robin's leg had been shot by an evil goon.

Sparrow pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I-I'll be fine, Robby... J-Just g-g-go..."

Reluctantly, Robin stood, nodding slowly, and limped back to his room.

Artemis pulled herself onto the bed, sitting Indian-style. She just sat there while Sparrow cried.

She cried for an hour, until 3AM.

Finally, in her slow hiccups, Sparrow looked up. Artemis gasped lightly when she saw the older girl's eyes. They were a deep, deep onyx. Maybe even with a slight tint of navy. Her eyelashes were snowy white, making her look like a pixie, or a princess.

"What was your nightmare?" the archer asked gently, taking Sparrow's hand in hers. She rubbed consoling circles around the girl's palm, lightly pushing her pressure points to try and calm her.

Sparrow looked away, biting her lip as she struggled to grasp her breath through anguished hiccups.

"Take your time..."

Another half hour later, Artemis was truly testing her patience. But, Sparrow needed this.

Finally, Sparrow looked up. "It- it was a memory, actually..." At least her voice was steady now- but her eyes were still pained.

Artemis gently pulled both of Sparrow's hands to her heart. "You can tell me, Sparrow..."

"My father used to rape me."

It came out so fast, so blunt, that it pulled Artemis aback. She had guessed it, but Sparrow's willingness to _say_ it...

"I-I've talked to D- Robin about it... W-We both have... our own pasts... Same with Batgirl and BlackHawk and Apollo... We're all our own heroes for a reason..."

Artemis nodded slowly, continuing to massage Sparrow's hands. "My father used to... to torture me. He trained me to- to kill... I have a past, too. I understand. Well, I mean- I- I don't really understand being... well... being-"

"Yeah," Sparrow chuckled grimly. "I understand what you're trying to say... And, Artemis? Thank you."

Artemis felt her eyes widen. "Oh... Well, yeah- I mean, um... Really, Sparrow, I should say thank _you_."

Sparrow smirked. "Oh, and Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Blaine."

Artemis's eyes widened further, her golden hair falling into her face as she tilted her head down, peering over her brows at Sp- Blaine. "Blaine? Y-You're Blaine McGuyver? From TV? Oh, my gosh... That makes Robin Dick-"

"Grayson, yeah." Blaine chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Just... Just don't tell Bruce I told you, okay?"

Artemis nodded slowly. _Oh my gosh... Bruce Wayne..._

"R-Right..."

Sparrow looked to the clock, which read **4:36**. "Well, we have training at six... Might as well go get breakfast."

Artemis smirked, standing up and pulling Blaine with her. "Yeah. C'mon, Blaine. I can make us cinnamon waffles... As long as you don't mind them on the crispy side."

Blaine laughed as she threw an arm around Artemis's shoulders. "I _love_ crispy."

**Yeah, it's short, but I promised this to many of my readers.**

**So... yeah.**

**The next chapter will be very long and titled "Why Young Justice is Banned From the Mall"... tee hee hee!**

**The more people that review, the faster that I post the next chapter! :D**


	9. Banned

**I've REEEEEEAAAAAAAALLLLLLY been having Writers' Block with this story... gargle fargle gargle...**

**Anywhoo!**

**I own nothing besides Sparrow. lawl.**

**Warnings: Make-out scene.**

**Pairings: SLIGHT Artemis/Kaldur, but OBVIOUS Wal/Art**

**Summary: How Wally and Artemis got banned from the Mall. *snicker***

Robin and Sparrow were 'out', most likely back with their family, Artemis suspected. She wondered who would have adopted five... five? Yeah, _five_ kids! Well, Robin and Sparrow had said that they weren't adopted. Sparrow seemed upset about it, but Robin just seemed... Unsure.

Had _Batman_ adopted them?

Artemis thought a moment.

Then, she scoffed and shook her head. "No way."

"Now way what?"

Artemis looked up and smiled as Kaldur'ahm came into the room. He was wearing his high-collared jacket and tennis shoes over his webbed feet. "Nothing. You goin' somewhere?"

Kaldur nodded. "Yes, actually. Wally, Connor, and I are going to the mall. Something about a new arcade. Would you wish to come with us?"

Artemis shrugged. She had nothing better to do. "What about Megan?"

Kaldur led the way to the Mountain's 'garage'. Connor was already on his motorcycle (the pedestrian one). A fancy little black Harley that- shocker- Black Canary had gotten him. He didn't ask how she had gotten the money. Wally was sitting, to his dismay, in the side car.

"Why do _I _have to sit in the side-car?"

"'Cause you don't have a license."

"I'm a superhero!"

"Not right now you're not."

As Wally pouted, Kaldur gestured for Artemis to get on behind him. He, too, was on a motorcycle, but this one was his mission one. He didn't have a fancy Harley.

"To answer your question, Artemis," he spoke to her as he put on his helmet. Artemis mirrored his actions. "M'gann is out with her uncle somewhere in Maine."

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "_Maine_?"

Connor shrugged. "Maine."

"Mai- OUCH! Artemis!"

"What?"

"Please, no fighting today, my friends. We are just here to relax."

Artemis wrapped her arms around Kaldur's waist as he took off, Connor following. The whole way, you could hear Wally and Connor shouting at each other. Then, Wally swallowed a bug. Conversation over.

They parked in front of the mall a good fifteen minutes later. Artemis took off her helmet as she headed over to the revolving doors. Wally's eyes lit up, but Connor grabbed his collar. "Uh uh. No way."

They took the escalator upstairs. Wally decided to run up the down ones, earning a smack from a little old lady.

"OUCH! What's in that purse, bricks- OUCH!"

After another five minutes, they stood in front of the arcade. The walls, floor, and ceiling were pitch black, but neon fluorescent lights glowed all around. Strobes and disco balls hung from the ceiling. Kids and teens ran around, shouting and screaming as they fought over tokens.

Wally looked like a kid in a candy store.

Artemis groaned. She already had a headache. _Why did I come?_

The ginger led Connor and Kaldur over to a DDR machine, pulling out quarters from his wallet as he did. Artemis leaned against the wall as she watched the screen light up and go _bing bing bing bing_! Bright neon orange letters asked the teens what music they wanted. Before Wally could react, Artemis selected a country song called "Gunpowder and Lead".

"AWW! I _hate _country, Artie!"

"Why do you think I chose it? AND DON'T CALL ME ARTIE!"

Kaldur took the left, while Wally took the right, next to Artemis and Connor, who stood back to watch. The music started, the same time that the arrows did.

"_Country road 233, under my feet_

_Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me._

_I've two miles 'til, he makes me bail,_

_And if I'm right we're headed straight to Hell!"_

Wally did turns and twists just to show off, while Kaldur struggled to watch all of the arrow and his feet.

"Come on," Artemis taunted. "Just like a mission!"

"Or training," Connor added in with a smirk.

"_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette,_

_If he wants a fight, well now he's got one!_

_He ain't seen my crazy yet!"_

The chorus played on and on while Wally racked up points. Kaldur, sadly, was not having as much luck. He was in the negatives, actually.

"Boo!" Artemis shouted playfully, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Kaldur shot her a glance, earning him another -100 points.

"_His fist is big but my gun is bigger,_

_He's gonna find out when I pull the trigger!"_

As the song ended, Wally did another showy flip and ended with his arms in the air. A man's voice announced from the machine, _"Congratulations, Player 1! You have a new high-score! 85,671 points! Boooooooooo for Player 2! You have -2,346 points! PLAYER ONE IS THE WINNER!"_

Wally whooped, then punched Kaldur's arm. "Rematch?"

The older teen just shot him a look and dragged Connor away to a Whack-a-Mole game.

Wally waved his eyebrows at Artemis. "Wanna play?"

She snorted. "Yeah right. I'm gonna go find something entertaining."

"I'm entertaining," came a sultry voice.

Artemis jumped, swearing, and turned around quickly. There stood a teen- maybe seventeen- with slicked back hair and white teeth. He looked like a Greaser in his leather jacket and white tee. "Hiya, little lady. What's your name?"

Artemis scowled, crossing her arms over your chest. "None Ofyourbiz."

He wolf-whistled. "I like 'em feisty."

Suddenly, Wally was in front of Artemis. She frowned pointedly at his back.

"Hey, dude, lay off. Obviously she doesn't like you."

The Greaser stood to his full height, several inches taller than Wally. "Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?"

Wally shoved the guy back. "I'm only gonna' warn you one more time. _Lay off_."

Artemis felt her eyes widen at Wally's... Well, chivalry.

The Greaser suddenly snapped. Jumping at Wally, he sucker-punched him. There was a loud _crack_ as Wally's nose broke, spurting blood everywhere. He turned back to the other teen, his eyes alight with fury.

Artemis suddenly grabbed his arm, gently speaking in his ear. "Wally, just come on. He's not worth it."

"He's a perv."

"I know," she coaxed, tugging on his elbow lightly. "Just come on."

Wally froze for a few moments, still glaring menacingly at the Greaser. His jaw clenched, and he turned. Artemis hooked her arm around his elbow, pulling him on faster.

"Yeah!" the teen called. "Just run away, you wuss! Run away with your little ho!"

That was it.

With a small bolt of super-speed, the ginger was on top of the guy, knocking him over. He straddled the perv, punching his face over and over.

"Wally!" Artemis shrieked, trying to pull him away- to no avail.

Even in the midst of the action, she couldn't help but notice how muscular his biceps were.

"Wally, stop it! Wally- WALLACE WEST!"

"HEY!"

Two security guards rushed over, pulling Wally away viciously. In his rage, Wally turned and decked one of the cops. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he realized what he had just done. "H-Holy crap! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You're coming with us!" the other snapped, harshly gripping Wally's arm. The speedster winced, and Artemis jumped at the guard.

"Hey! He was just trying to protect me-"

"Oh!" the one Wally decked shouted, standing up. "So you two are the ones causing all the trouble!" He gripped Artemis's arm like a python. She squirmed.

"What the heck! Leave me alone-"

"Let her go!" Wally objected. "She didn't do anything-"

But the guards ignored them, dragging them away towards the mall's make-shift cells.

A few minutes later, Kaldur and Connor returned to the DDR machine. Cocking an eyebrow, Kaldur voiced, "Where did they go?"

Connor shrugged. "Who cares?"

…

Artemis groaned as she gripped the metal bars of her cage. She pounded her head against them furiously. Then, she decided to turn her fury on the only other living being in the area-

But she saw Wally pressing the thin tissue to his nose, trying to stop the blood flow. He winced as he applied too much pressure to his broken nose.

The archeress sighed and crossed to him, sitting on the bench next to him. "Here." Gently as she could, she brushed her fingers over his cheek, forcing his head back. She stole the tissue from him, wadding it up and holding it to his nostrils.

"Thanks," he hissed, but it came out more of a, "Tbansg."

She giggled despite herself. "You're welcome, Baywatch."

As Artemis watched the ginger's emerald eyes close, she couldn't help but let her gaze flit over to his lips. His lips... They were so soft-looking, a light nude color. Even as they were stained a bit pink from his wiped-up blood, they were... enticing.

Before she could comprehend even what _she _was doing, Artemis had leaned over and crashed her own lips into his.

Wally's eyes snapped open, and he pulled his head up, the tissue falling off his nose. Luckily, he had stopped bleeding already.

He saw Artemis's lightly tanned face right in front of his, felt her soft, juicy lips against his. Slowly, he let his eyes close.

She ran her hand up his chest and over his shoulder, grabbing onto his hair gently. He groaned with delight as his stomach did flips. Artemis grinned victoriously, but Wally pulled her right back into him. He gently ran his fingers down her back, fingering her hips lightly. She gasped with pleasure, and he decided to take it further. Nibbling on her upper lip, he forced his tongue into her mouth. They danced.

Suddenly, Artemis found herself straddling Wally on the bench, running her hands up his shirt and over his muscles.

He moaned in his throat as his chest heaved. She smirked as she kissed him furiously.

"Um..."

"Well, this is awkward."

The two broke apart instantly, looking up and seeing Connor and Kaldur standing at the open door of their cell.

Wally's face was bright red, from the kiss, his broken nose, and his embarrassment.

Artemis just lusted for more.

A guard scowled at the love-birds, muttering something about teenagers as he walked off.

"What's the verdict?" Artemis asked as the two older teens led her and Wally outside to their bikes.

"Well," Kaldur began, "you two are to never return back to this mall for any reason whatsoever."

"WHAT?" Wally objected.

Connor shrugged, mounting his bike. "Could be worse."

When they got back to the Mountain, they were greeted by Batman, Robin, Sparrow, and Miss Martian, all decked out in their suits. Batman grunted. "Good. You have a mission."

During the debriefing, Kid Flash slowly slid his hand into Artemis's.

After getting over the initial shock, Artemis hooked her elbow around his. He grinned and whispered in her ear, "When is round two?"

She giggled drunkenly. "Patience, Flash Boy. Patience."

**As aforementioned, I've been having Writers' Block. Soooooooo...**

**Any ideas?**

**send them to me via REVIEW (or pm)**


	10. Barbara's Back! Yay!

**Short, but angsty and suspenseful.**

**Due to popular demand, Barbara Wayne is being introduced.**

**Warnings: Character Death...?**

**Rating: T because I'm paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? * sigh * I own zip, nada, nothin'... ****:*(**

* * *

><p>She gasped deeply, feeling the blood rush up her throat. Leaning over, she let it come up with puke and bile. Lowering a shaky hand to her pocket, she thanked the Lord that the thief hadn't stripped her down to steal the rest of her clothes and wallet, which was also in her back pocket. She lengthened her joyous prayer that she was in Gotham, closer to the Manor than she had even hoped to be.<p>

Shakily, she hit her speed-dial for Bruce.

_Briiiiing... Briiiiing... Briiiiing... Briiiiing._

_Hello, you have reached 'Bruce Wayne'. 'Bruce Wayne' is not available. At the tone, please record your message-_

She swore, feeling more blood rush from her nose and mouth. The bullet must have hit her directly in the stomach, if she had this much internal bleeding.

Dick would be at the Mountain. She had hardly been in touch with him, but Terry had given her the down-low on the Team. Even Blaine had joined.

Blaine and Dick! They could reach her... Right? If only Jason was at the Manor... Terry wouldn't be able to come- ALFRED!

She quickly dialed the home-phone number.

_Boop! Boop! Boop! Boo-_

"_Hello, this is Mr. Wayne's butler. I apologize, but he is not available-"_

"Alfred," she rasped, her gut bleeding even further. "Alfie, it's me... I- I've been s-s-shot... I'm on the c-corner of..." Her vision was blurry, but she managed to see the street-sign well enough. "Main a-an... and..."

But, before she could finish, she passed out.

"_Miss Barbara!"_

As quickly as he could, Alfred dialed up Master Dick, hoping the boy would answer. Luckily, after only one ring, the teen answered. _"Hey, Agent A." _He must have been around the Team. Alfred suspicions were answered when he heard Master Wallace and Miss Blaine shouting in the background. _"What's u-"_

"Miss Barbara is in town- She has been shot-" Dick took in a sharp gasp, drawing Wally and Sparrow's attention.

Wally super-sped over, and Kaldur, who sat next to Robin on the couch, looked at his friend worriedly. "Ro-"

"Where is she?" he spoke into the phone.

"_She only managed to say on the corner of Main and something else, I could not make it out, Master Dick. She must have passed out."_

Robin nodded, his face paling. Wally sat on the table, and Sparrow hovered over her little 'brother'. "Robin, what is it?"

"I'll track her cell," Robin said, darting into the training room before he could answer Sparrow's question. Kaldur and Wally, the only others at the Mountain at the time, ran after the 'twins'.

Robin was already tracing something when they all arrived. "Robin!" Sparrow shouted, exasperated. "What _is _i-"

"Batgirl's in Gotham- she's been shot."

Sparrow's eyes grew wide behind her glasses, and she swayed on the spot a bit. Kaldur steadied her with a hand to the lower back and shoulder. Wally approached Robin. "You trackin' her cell?"

Robin nodded as he chewed the inside of his cheek. His eyes squinted, and he gave a triumphant squeak. "The corner of Main an Southland!"

Wally frowned. "We won't be able to get there fast enough-"

"But you can!" Sparrow exclaimed. "Take Robin with you- he can help Batgirl until Kaldur and I arrive."

Wally nodded and picked his friend bridal-style before jetting off.

Sparrow dragged Kaldur into the garage. "We'll take my Harley- it's the fastest."

Kaldur'ahm nodded. "I will drive-"

"No way on the frickin' Styx. My bike."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to reach Gotham. By that time, Robin was almost hyperventilating with his worry and angst. Wally stopped, ending in a slid and a trip, sending the two sprawling on the concrete. Robin swore as his hands got scraped up, but he had no time to whine. Wally groaned as he sat up. "Where to?"<p>

Robin looked over at the street-signs. "We have a fourth of a mile before we can reach her-"

"Then let's go!"

In milliseconds, Wally set Dick down again. The younger gasped loudly when he saw her- her deep red hair sprawled around her head in a halo, blood soaking her white cardigan. "No..."

He ran over, but Wally beat him to it. "Sh**..."

Dick instantly was applying pressure on Barbara's wound. Wally felt her for a pulse and nodded. "She's got one, but it's way too fast. We need to calm her."

Dick nodded, letting out a string of every swear word he knew. "Call Bruce on your comm. He's at a meeting, so his cell's gonna be off, but he should excuse himself for him comm."

Wally nodded and pushed him comm link. "Kid Flash to Batman, I repeat, Kid Flash to Batman!"

There came no answer. So, Wally went for the next best thing.

He called the Boy Scout.

* * *

><p>Alfred paced worriedly. <em>I am sure that the young master has found her by now... Of course he has, he was trained by Master Bruce...<em>

Terrence and Coraline came down the stairs, Coraline holding onto Terry's wheelchair. She still hadn't gotten the lay-out of the Manor, after all, she had only been there for three months. For someone who was blind, that was a short time to get acquainted with a new house. _Especially _when it was as big as the Manor.

Terrence instantly knew that something was wrong when he saw Alfred pacing. Alfred _never _paced, unless it was dire.

"Who's hurt?"

The butler jumped slightly when he heard the voice. "Oh! Master Terrence, Miss Coraline! It... It is- It is Miss Barbara. She has been... she has been s- shot..."

Terrence's eyes grew wide, and he turned in his chair, screaming up the stairs. "JASON! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE, NOW!"

* * *

><p>Sparrow leaped off the bike, letting Kaldur catch it before it fell. She saw the ambulance before she saw her 'sister' or brothers. Suddenly, Wally was next to her. He tended to use his super-speed when he was scared. "Blaine! She- she's... She-"<p>

Then, Blaine saw her surrogate sister being lifted onto a stretcher. Dick was right next to her, his glasses off, sapphire tears in his eyes. Several of the E.M.'s rushed around, yelling and screaming.

Then, Barbara died.

* * *

><p><strong>AUGH! you now officially hate me. * evil smirk *<strong>

**Anyways, if I get 5 reviews, I will update tomorrow! :)))))) MAKE ME HAPPY, PLEASE!**

**(frickin' beastly arrow, right?)**


	11. Death Threats

**I own nothing except for Coraline, Apollo, Terrence, Jason, BlackHawk, Blaine, Sparrow, and... hrm... I think that's it! Oh, and I do NOT own a Harley... dag nab it! (then again, i dont have a liscense...)**

**Warnings: Character Death...? ***'d language (oh, Jason...)**

**Rating: T**

**YAAAAY! NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a blood-curdling scream of anguish and fell to her knees, not even caring that they began to bleed with the intensely gritty ground. Kaldur stood back, looking abashed, but, slowly, crouched down next to her and just <em>held<em> her, letting her scream into his chest and beat his shoulders. Wally grabbed Dick's wrist. "Dick, I-"

"CLEAR!" came the shout.

Everyone looked up and over. Barbara's shirt had been ripped off (thank _God_ she still had on her undergarments), and the E.M.'s were using an AED on her chest.

Blaine's eyes suddenly showed hope and, still, anguish. Kaldur held her tighter, and she latched onto his shirt, almost ripping it with her nails.

"CLEAR!"

Dick couldn't pry his eyes away, but he held onto Wally's bicep tightly. Even though it stung, the teen let his friend hang on. Dick needed it now.

"CLE-"

Barbara's body lurched upwards, and blood rushed from her mouth as she gave out a pained gasp. In an instant, Blaine and Dick were rushing forward. Two E.M.'s suddenly appeared, though, shouting for them to get back. The screaming match occurred next, and Wally and Kaldur pulled the two birds away.

Barbara was wheeled into the ambulance and it took off at high-speeds.

Blaine ripped away from Kaldur and shot him a look of rage. The Atalantean stood back, his face becoming once more abashed and his silver eyes wide with hurt. Dick, on the other hand, ripped away from Wally and grabbed Blaine tightly by her shoulders. "Blaine, Blaine we need to get to the-"

A Bentley suddenly roared and pulled up, skidding by its side as if they were in "Heat". "Hop in!" Jason shouted from the window.

Blaine shook her head. "Me and Dick'll take the Harley!"

Jason nodded, and Wally jumped in, squirming in between Coraline and Terrence. Kaldur, cautiously, slid in next to the speedster. "DRIVE!" Terry ordered loudly.

The Harley roared to life and the 'Twins' sped off after the ambulance, their family right behind them.

* * *

><p>Bruce was <em>tired<em> and _bored_. He was tempted to fiddle with his pen, but that would just look bad for business. Then again, if he could aim just right, he might be able to throw the pen into the chandelier, break its chair, and send it plummeting to the ground, onto the table. _That_ would end their meeting. Maybe. Hopefully.

"So, Mr. Wayne, what do you think about the stocks?"

Bruce blinked at the man before him. He was a newbie, obviously, shuffling his feet on the ground. Bruce licked his lips and peered at the chart. "Well, Simon-"

"It's Solomon, sir."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Alright, then, Solomon. What about our Liechman st-"

A receptionist pushed her face into the room, blushing as all of the men glared at her. Bruce turned his chair to face her. "Peggy? I hope it's important, because-"

"It's your son, Richard, Mr. Wayne. He says it's urgent."

Bruce tried not to show his worry as he turned to his colleagues. "Excuse me, gentlemen."

They all nodded as Bruce left the room. Peggy sauntered over and handed the billionaire the phone.

"_BRUCE!"_

He would have jumped, had he not been Batman.

"Dick, what's wro-"

"_It's Barbara! She- she came over for a visit and- oh God- she's been shot, Bruce! We're at Gotham Central. HURRY!"_

Bruce felt his face pale, and he grabbed his coat before hanging up. "Peggy," he addressed the red-head, "tell the others that something came up."

She nodded, shoving her glasses up her nose. "Of course, Mr. Wayne."

As Bruce left the building, he pulled out his cell-phone. "Alfred? Alfred, how is she?"

"_Questionable, Master Bruce. She is in surgery- internal bleeding, sir."_

He felt his stomach do flips. Nausea rose in his gut, but he ignored it. "I'll be there in five."

* * *

><p>No matter how hard she tried not to, Blaine couldn't help but cry. Her shoulder shook gently, and she had her face buried in her hands. Jason sat across from her, Terry on one side in his wheelchair, and Coraline on his other. She held his hand tightly, the noises in the hospital being quite frightened, as she had no clue what they were. Jason kissed her cheek, rubbing her palm with both hands. This seemed to calm her a bit. Wally was vibrating in his seat next to Dick, though no one seemed to notice. Alfred was pacing slowly, despite himself.<p>

Kaldur came over and sat next to her, uncomfortable for a few moments. His hand wavered above her shoulder, but, after a few moments, he simply lowered it.

Quickly, Blaine shot her hand out and pulled Kaldur's arm over her shoulder, grabbing his shirt and, again, crying into his chest- only silently this time. After an odd few moments, the teen gently began to stroke her hair. She grinned inwardly at this, but said nothing. Then, worry for her sister overwhelmed her again, and she began to cry.

Suddenly, there came flashes and shouts of, "Hey! It's the Wayne kids!"

"Hey! Why are you here?"

"Where's the red-head?"

"Who's these other three?"

"Where's Wayne?"

Alfred stood in front of the kids, and Jason came up behind him. "We are not at liberty to answer any questions, please-"

"Get out of the way, old man!"

_That_ set Jason off. He darted forward and grabbed the man's shirtfront. More flashes came. "You have a problem with my grandfather, you a**hole?"

"Can I quote you on that?"

"QUOTE THIS-"

"JASON!"

Jason looked up as Bruce busted in through the ER doors. The billionaire didn't even flinch under the questions and camera flashes. He was too used to it.

Bruce just shot Jason a glare, and the young man dropped the idiot on the floor.

Bruce crossed over to Dick, who was still pale-faced and not moving. "Wallace," Bruce grunted softly so that only he, Richard, and Wally could hear. "Why are you and Kaldur here-"

"Because you weren't!" Dick suddenly shouted. "We called you- we 'buzzed' for you! And YOU DIDN'T ANSWER! So Wally and Kaldur and Blaine and I were all _forced_ to go and see Barbara _shot_!"

Bruce was taken aback. Normally, Dick never raised his voice- at least _that_ loudly.

Bruce crouched down, putting his hands on Dick's knees. The boy looked away, towards the cameras, but, when they flashed, he turned away quickly. Wally stood and tried to help Jason and Alfred diffuse the situation. Police officers were coming in to calm down the crowd, but, by now reporters had gotten a whiff of the trail. The ER was stuffed chock full of people dying to get a quote from one of the 'Wayne kids'.

"Richard..." Bruce whispered. "I am so, _so_ sorry-"

"Tell Barbara that."

Bruce's face blanched, and he just gazed at his 'son' for a moment. Then, "Richard... I-"

"Dad," came Jason's hushed hiss. "They won't go away until you talk."

Bruce felt his heart begin to burn angrily. "They want a quote? I'll give them a quote..."

The young man turned to his 'baby brother' with a gentle smirk. "And he wonders where I get it."

* * *

><p><strong>Five Hours Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally had gone home, already, along with the reporters and 'sight-seers'. Alfred, with a heavy sigh, decided to take home Coraline and Terrence. Coraline was tiring, and even though she was worried about Barbara, she agreed with the old man that she needed rest. Meanwhile, Terrence was having excruciating back pains, and Alfred needed to get him his medicine. So, the three went back to the Manor in the Bentley, leaving Bruce's Porsche and the Harley. Kaldur was still there because Blaine was his ride.<p>

Dick was asleep, his head on Kaldur's chest and his legs on Blaine's lap.

Blaine McGuyver... Wow... And Dick Grayson! Bruce Wayne's foster kids! No wonder they weren't supposed to tell anyone... If word got out- well, both of their identities were at stake... And then there was Bruce Wayne _himself_. The BATMAN! BRUCE WAYNE WAS BATMAN! WHAT ON THE STYX?

Not that Kaldur would ever use that language or tone out loud.

A white-coated doctor with half-moon spectacles came into the room. He was old, balding, and looked slightly Asian. As he came to stand in front of Bruce, the billionaire stood, his hands in tight fists. Dick bolted awake when Blaine stood, throwing him onto the ground. "Um... Ow?"

Rolling her eyes, the older of the 'Twins' lifted up her partner. Kaldur stood behind Blaine and Dick, and Jason was standing next to Bruce.

"Hello," the doctor spoke. "My name is Timothy Todd-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we don't care!" Jason snapped. "How's Babs- I mean, Barbara?"

Dr. Todd nodded. "She will make it. It was touch-and-go for a long while, but we have her stable. The bullet pierced her large intestine, causing internal bleeding, but she should be fine to go in a few weeks, just in time for Thanksgiving."

Bruce nodded gratefully. "Can we see her?"

Dr. Todd said nothing but turned on his heel and led the group off.

_Room B36_, Dick memorized as he grabbed Blaine's hand. He may have been trained by the Bat, but he was still scared...

Turned out, he needn't be. Barbara was sitting up on her bed, smiling. She had thick gauze over her chest and stomach, and her smile was pain-filled, but she was smiling.

"BARBARA!" the 'twins' shouted in unison and darted to her sides. Each hugged either arm, while Barbara laughed.

Then, the laugh turned to a groan. "H-hey, guys... Got myself into another tiff, huh?"

Dick suddenly cast her the Robin-Glare. "Don't you _ever_ get shot again, hear me? I don't know what I'd do without you, Babs!"

She giggled, _lightly_. "You've done great so far."

Bruce and Jason stepped up to the foot of the bed. The billionaire put a hand on his daughter's ankle. "Barbara, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot."

Jason laughed. "That's the little jacka** I know!"

Barbara shot him a glance. Then, she caught sight of Kaldur. "Hello."

He stepped forward, a blush seeping over his hidden gills and dark brown cheeks. "Hello, Miss Barbara."

She smiled and gestured for him to come forward. Kaldur did so, holding out a hand. But, instead, Barbara hugged him- carefully. A shocked expression flit over Kaldur's features, even after she let him go. "Um... I-"

"You're..." she lowered her voice "... Aqualad, right?"

He nodded.

Blaine rolled her eyes.

"Blaine talks a lot about you-"

"BABS!"

"What?" she inquired innocently.

"If you hadn't just been shot, I'd stick that IV pole up your-"

"Barbara," Bruce cut his foster-daughter off. "Why are you here?"

The red-head smirked playfully. "Nice to see you, too, Daddy."

"Barbara."

"I came for an early Thanksgiving break! I can't have the actual day off, but I thought I'd at least come say 'hi'."

Blaine threw her arms around Barbara's neck. "Well, I'm glad you did!"

The eldest Wayne child snapped his fingers. "Da**. Forgot to call Alf." He excused himself, "One sec," as he pulled out his phone and stepped from the room.

Bruce shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I need to dust off the swear-jar."

Blaine plopped down to sit in front of Barbara, while Dick laid down over her lap. Kaldur respectively took a seat next to the bed. "So..." Barbara began slowly.

"So what?" Blaine inquired.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Really? You're gonna be like that? I took a five-hundred-hour-long flight for you to repeat my question?"

Dick nudged Blaine with his foot, then looked up at Barbara. "It's been asterous, Babs."

"Asterous?"

"His new word," Bruce explained.

Everyone laughed, and Kaldur simply wore a blank expression. Blaine quickly explained. "When he was 10, he began to read the dictionary in his pass-time, and he thought words were too hard-"

"-So I broke them down!" Dick said with a grin, his crystal eyes twinkling. He looked backwards and up, half his body falling off the bed as he watched Kaldur curiously. "Hey, do you need a ride back to the Mountain?"

Blaine mentally face-palmed. "Oh, I'm such an idiot! I'll drive you, Kaldur-"

"Not at this time of night, you won't," Bruce said sternly, his black eyebrows furrowing. He shot his navy-eyed Bat-Glare at Kaldur. "And I need to have a _chat_ will Kaldur'ahm-"

"You can't share out secret identities with anyone or else pay the wrath of the Bat!" the Twins shouted in unison.

Jason stuck his head in the room, frowning. "Um... Is everything okay?"

Bruce now had a developing twitch above his left eyebrow. He turned swiftly to Jason. "Take Richard and Blaine home, and drop Kaldur'ahm off at the Mountain."

Blaine and Dick both opened their mouths to object, but Barbara threw hands around both's pie-holes. "Don't piss off Daddy-Bats," she hissed to them, drawing their eyes to hers. "Remember? Rule number 86."

They both nodded slowly, and Barbara withdrew.

Kaldur stood and gave a short bow. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Barbara. I do hope we will see each other again."

Barbara giggled. "Oh, I'm sure we will."

Blaine kissed Barbara's cheek, and Dick kissed her forehead. The two followed Kaldur out the door, casting wistful glances backwards. Jason tossed the Porsche keys into the air. "I'll come back for the Harley lat-"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

Bruce shook his head, trying not to chuckle. "I'll just take it tomorrow morning to work. I'm sure Alfred will come to spend the day with her."

Jason nodded, then blew a kiss to his little sister, who caught it and held it to her heart. "Bye, bye, Jase."

"Bye, bye, jacka**."

Kaldur was already strapped in the front seat, as Blaine felt it was appropriate for him to have it. ("He's seventeen! He's the oldest-" "I'm the cutest!" "Yeah, but I can kick your butt. So shut it and buckle up. You know how Jason drives.")

Jason revved the engine dangerously, laughing loudly at Kaldur's silvered-eyed face of worry. "Oh, don't worry! I've only wrecked three cars-"

"Five!" chimed Dick from the backseat.

"Hey! Those other times it wasn't my fault-"

"Jason," Blaine snapped, leaning forward, "when you drive into oncoming traffic, you can't use the excuse that the other people ran into _you_."

"I WAS IN THE BATMOBILE!"

Dick leaned into Kaldur's ear. "And _that's_ why he's not allowed to drive it."

"Sit back and shut up, _pasarea_."

Dick growled at the nick-name (only _Bruce_ could call him that!) and sat back, looking out the window. Jason pulled out of the hospital parking lot and made his way up to the Manor. "It's closet," he explained, eyes on the road. Kaldur thanked every god in existence for that, if he drove how Blaine and Dick described.

Even in the short eight-minute drive, Blaine had managed to fall asleep. Dick slid out of the Porsche and pulled her into a bridal-hold with a grunt. "Got 'er?" Jason teased.

"Shut it, Holmes."

"It's Wayne now, Richard."

"Shut it, Wayne."

Jason stayed there for a moment to make sure Alfred opened the door for the two- which he did- and then pulled off slowly towards the gates.

Once he was out of them, he melted his tires.

Kaldur gripped the arm rests tightly as he felt wind splattering over his face from the open windows. Jason whooped excitedly, looking straight-on at Kaldur. "Scared?"

"N-No," the Atalantean grunted, looking straight ahead.

Even at 135 mph, Jason was able to avoid most things, but Kaldur was sure they ran over a cat somewhere in the back.

Due to the high-speeds and vicious cuts and turns, running red lights and stop-signs, they got to the Mountain in five minutes flat.

Kaldur had to take a deep breath and calm his jelly-legs before he could even grab the door handle-

But a larger, paler hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly.

"I saw the way you were looking at my baby sister, _Fish-boy_, and I'm just here to warn you..." Jason's blue eyes narrowed to slits. "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you... _Badly_. We clear on that?"

Kaldur gulped slightly before nodded.

Jason was suddenly smiling, both hands on the wheel, making Kaldur wonder if he had just imagined the last moment. "Alrighty then, _Aqualad_! Get some rest. Good night!"

And with that, Jason drove off into the night.

As Kaldur walked into the Mountain, (_Aqualad- B03_) he found that he was shivering, shaking, and sweating. "Those Bats..."

* * *

><p>His orange hair was a beacon in the black shadows as he ducked in and out of the alleyway. Then, he caught sight of his goal: The hospital.<p>

Slowly, Red Arrow climbed up the side of the building and used a grappling arrow to scale down to her wing. Luckily, she had the window-room, but-

_Da** it!_

Bruce was in there, too...

But, suddenly, as if on cue, the billionaire stood and left, an empty coffee mug in hand.

Whispering his thanks to God, Roy opened the window silently and slipped in.

Barbara was there on the bed, asleep, her hair sprawled around her head like a halo. Roy felt his heart leap at the memory of the last time he saw her...

_His hands ran up her back and tangled themselves into her hair. A sultry moan slipped from her lips, and she kissed his lips viciously, nibbling on his lower lip. He groaned, and gently nibbled back. She ran her hands down his chest, sending shivers up his spine._

_Suddenly, she broke away. "Roy- Roy, I... I meant to tell you that-"_

_"Oh my gosh..." His eyes got wide. "Are you pregnant?"_

_"WHAT? No! We haven't even- ugh, Roy you idiot... I'm going to college."_

"R-Roy?"

Red Arrow jumped and looked down to see tired brown eyes. "R-Roy, is that you?"

He peeled off his mask, showing her his bright blue eyes. "It's me, Barbara..."

She smiled. "I thought it was a dream..."

He nodded slowly, drawing circles on her hand. "Barbara, how are you?"

"Well, I got shot."

He chuckled, kissing her cheek lightly. "Barbara, do you remember who it was?"

The young woman's face crinkled up slightly as she probed her brain. "It was- It was a woman... She was wearing a green dress and a- a wierd mask... It was white with red stripes and black eyes. I'd remember that mask."

Roy felt his heart drop. _Sh**... What does Cheshire want with Barbara? Wait- oh, gosh... She knows..._

* * *

><p>Jade glared up beyond black bangs at the man. "Why did you have me shoot the girl..." she asked slowly, her thick accent breaking through, "if she is not the one you want?"<p>

Evil cackling filled the air, and a metal case was flung at Jade. She caught it and checked the contents. Of course, there it all was, like he had said. All five thousand dollars. "I didn't even kill her," Cheshire snarled. "So what's your plan?"

The man glared at her. "Must I tell _you_ my plans? This was a one-time job. Your time is up, Cheshire. I hope I will never see you again."

With that, Jade left, her money in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>And you guys thought I'd kill off Babs <em>WHYYYY<em>? *evil laughter* Oh, I have plans... And someone WILL die... MWWAAAHHAHAAAA- coughs, stammers, chokes... (ugh... need to work on my evil laughter...)**

**reviews make me happy...**

**(WWWAAAAAIIIIITTTTT!)**

**so, now Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, and Roy ALL know their identities... So... what's the secret?**

**Find out, my minions...**

**!**

****** gasp! who was the man jade (cheshire) was talking to? who does he want? what are his plans?*******

**Next Chapter:**

**VOTE!**

**1) The Team meets the Family (officially)**

**2) Blaine's/Sparrow's birthday**

**3) Thanksgiving dinner with the Justice League (holy frickin' crap!)**

**ooo**

**ooo**

**ooo**

**ooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooo**

**ooooo**

**o**


	12. Thanksgiving: Justice League Style P1

**I own nothing * except * (deeeeeeep breath) Coraline Osei, Jason Holmes, BlackHawk, Terrence Prince, Wraith, Apollo, Blaine McGuyver, and Sparrow. (GAAAASP) Good gosh, I hate disclaimers.**

**OKAY!**

**Due to popular demand, THE TEAM IS MEETING THE BATCLAN! YAY!**

**But, they're meeting them _at Thanksgiving dinner with the Justice League_.**

**THIS IS PART 1!**

Dick looked up at Bruce from behind fluffy black bangs, his blue eyes sparkling.

"No," the billionaire said as he turned to go to the kitchen-

But Blaine was suddenly behind him. Bruce mentally swore. _Why did I teach them that?_

Her blonde hair was pulled back tightly, but bangs hung next to her onyx eyes and black lips. "Please, Bwuce?"

"It's _Bruce_, and no."

He walked around her, but a sudden jerk on his sleeve brought him to face Terrence. The dark-skinned boy had his lips in a deep pout, his green-brown eyes twinkling. "_Pleeeeeease_, Bruce?"

Trying not to yell, Bruce said tersely, "No."

Then, Alfred was at his side. "Master Bruce, I think it prudent that, since two of the young heroes already know, that it would be a reasonable request to let them _all_ know."

Dick looked over at Blaine with mischievous eyes. She quickly elbowed him in the ribs, earning an 'ooph!' from the Boy Wonder. Bruce turned around quickly, then let his eyes narrow. "You told someone _else_, too?" His face was getting red, and a purple vein beneath his widow's peak was popping out. "Who?"

Blaine shuffled her feet. "Artemis..."

Bruce's fists clenched and popped, and he rotated his neck. "So now the only ones that do _not_ know are M'gann and Connor. Excellent."

Pause.

"So can we tell them?"

…

M'gann squealed as she flew around the cave, hanging up orange and brown streamers. Connor followed after her, itching in his dress shirt and black slacks. "Do I have to wear this?" he whined to Black Canary, who was wearing a tight bandage dress. She pursed blood-red lips and said, "Yes," sharply.

M'gann landed back down, her white, knee-high dress fluttering in the back-draft. It had an orange sash on the waist, with a brown flower and green accents. Clapping her hands together, the Martian girl squealed. "Oh, I'm so excited! We have something much like 'Thanksgiving' on Mars! Only, we call it 'The Date of Gracing'."

Connor nodded slowly, adding those notes to his mental files.

There came footsteps, and the three turned to see Kaldur'ahm and King Corin approaching. Arthur was wearing a gold breastplate over his normal orange shirt, but instead of green pants, he wore gold. Kaldur had on a similar attire, only with silver instead of gold.

Kaldur took a step back when M'gann attacked him with a hug. "Kaldur! You look great!" Blushing, the green-skinned girl took a step back and curtsied to Arthur. "You look good, too, King Corin."

He smiled gently, nodding. "Thank you, M'gann. Where is your uncle?"

As if on cue, the Martian Manhunter stepped in. He had changed his normal attire to a simple brown suit. (Most likely for M'gann.) "Hello, Corin."

"J'onn."

The two nodded respectfully to each other, then engaged Dinah in small-talk.

The next to arrive were Artemis (wearing brown pants and a green blouse) and Oliver (who wore a black suit). Dinah rolled her eyes as her boyfriend took her arm. "You should probably dress-down, next time, Ollie." The man just flashed his killer smile.

Superman came in next. At first, he had been reluctant to come, as it was a Thanksgiving party for the mentors and proteges- but Dinah had threatened to shove a piece of Kryptonite up his- eh... Never mind... He was wearing the same navy, pin-striped suit and Harry Potter glasses, his curl sticking to his forehead as if he had super-glued it there (which he probably had).

Dinah smiled and sauntered over. "Clark!" she taunted, throwing an arm over his shoulders. "What a surprise!"

He flashed a faux smile. "Glad to be here, Dinah."

There was a loud _whoosh_ and then, low and behold, there stood Barry and Wally. The blonde had on dress clothes, looking very sharp and cheerful. Wally, on the other hand, was pulling at his tie, making a chocking face. Artemis grinned, then gave a sudden frown. "Oh, darn! He was just kidding..."

Wally stuck his tongue out at her.

Barry clapped his hands together, rubbing them at super-speed. "Alrighty! I'm starved, so let's cut the turkey-"

"Batman is not here, yet," Arthur offered as he crossed over, a large glass of water in hand.

Clark's eyebrows furrowed. "That's odd. He's usually the first to these-"

"_Batman- 02... Robin- B01... Sparrow- B08..."_

They all turned towards the entrance expectantly, but then-

"_BlackHawk- X01... Apollo- X03... Batgirl- X02... Guest 0010121."_

Wally's face lit up, as did Barry's. They were excited to be able to see the rest of the Bat-Clan again-

In wheeled a teen of African descent. Yes, _wheeled_. He was in a metal wheel-chair, his legs (clothed in black slacks) firmly strapped to the rests. He wore a white dress-shirt and a smile, his twinkling green-brown eyes showing excitement. His hair was shaved down, little 'carvings' above either of his ears. He waved.

Then, in came two others- a red-headed girl, who was walking extremely stiffly- wearing a pink, ruffly dress. She had on subtle make-up that made her brown eyes look extravagant. The male next to her was older, older than Kaldur, and had a raggedy mop of brown hair that fell over crystal clear eyes. On his arm hung a dark-skinned young woman in an ankle-length purple dress, her dreadlocks coming to her chin, with shiny beads on the ends. Wally's face lit up, and he ran over to the male, hugging his middle tightly.

"JASON!"

Jason was put off-course a bit, but caught himself easily. The red-head pulled away the girl who was on his arm, leading her inwards.

Then, Dick came in, his black hair in a 'fancy' array called 'bed-of-the-head'. He wore a white dress-shirt, brown vest, black skinny jeans, and white Converse. Blaine, her hair pulled into a high, tight bun, came in next to him. Her nails were still electric blue, and her lips still black, but she now wore a white, short, ruffled dress with black stitching.

Finally, there came in a tall, broad-shouldered man with black, slick-backed hair. His eyes were a frightening black-navy, cold and uninviting. His whole attire showed off his wealth- a silver, diamond-studded wristwatch, classy leather shoes, and his fine silk suit.

The mentors just stood there, mouths open. (Except for Barry, who was embracing Jason fiercely while the younger man stood there awkwardly, patting Barry's back.)

Bruce Glared at them. "_What_?"

Dinah shook her head and approached, kissing Bruce's cheek lightly. "Bruce, we didn't know you were going to come- eh- so... _casually_?"

M'gann let out a gasp and flew forward. "Oh my glob! You're Bruce Wayne!"

His eyes narrowed, and he shot Blaine and Dick the 'When-we-get-back-to-the-Manor-I'm-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep-for-doing-this-to-me' look.

Dick, seeing the leftover confused glances, gave out his signature cackle.

"ROBIN?"

Blaine groaned, rolling her eyes, and took a step forward. "Let me introduce to you our family."

Dick suddenly jumped in front of her. "Hello, good citizens! My name is Richard Grayson, but I go by Dick. This is Blaine McGuyver-" She slapped his head and turned back to the Team.

"This is Terrence Prince-Wayne," she spoke, putting a hand on Terrence's shoulder. "Jason Holmes-Wayne." Jason gave a 'I'm-hot-and-you-know-it' smirk, holding lightly onto Coraline's waist. "This is his fiance, Coraline Osei-"

"FIANCE?" screamed half of the mentors. Oliver just chuckled and winked at Jason, who was blushing.

Coraline withdrew at the loud noises, a look of fear on her face. Jason held her closer and whispered to her as Dick darted over to the red-head. "And this is Barbara Gordon-Wayne. She got shot a few weeks ago!"

Barbara frowned at him. "And _what_ does that have to do with this conversation?"

Looking down at his feet, Dick mumbled, "It's true..."

Bruce rolled his eyes and glared at Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur. "It has come to my recognition that my children went beyond my orders and have told three _certain_ teammates their identities. So, due to-"

"Puppy-dog eyes and Alfred."

Bruce smacked Dick's head. "I have decided to simply tell you all our identities. Simpler." His glare suddenly hardened ten-fold, making all of the proteges want to wet their pants. "But if _any _of you tell anyone, I will rip out your inner intestines and shove them in your-"

"BRUCE!" came the screams of all of his children.

The billionaire pulled away, still scowling. Dick looked to the Team. "Just don't tell anyone."

They all nodded slowly, their eyes wide with fear.

The mentors were simply laughing.

Artemis voiced, "So, who's who?"

Jason stepped forward. "BlackHawk."

Barbara pointed to Terrence and said, "Apollo," then to herself "Batgirl."

Bruce growled at his children when they looked at him. "Obviously, I am Batman."

Dick cackled and grabbed Blaine's arm, then pulled Wally over. He looked up at Bruce and said, "I'm _starved_! Are we gonna e-"

"_Red Arrow- B03..."_

"Thank you!"

Barbara's face turned red. "Roy?"

In walked the archer in a button-down red shirt, dark jeans, and black dress shoes. His blue eyes caught sight of Barbara, and he smiled. "Hey, guys. Came to see the BatClan. It's been a while."

"ROOOOY!"

Roy found himself on the floor, Blaine, Wally, and Dick all hugging him tightly. His face got hot as the air rushed out of him. Blue eyes searched for help. "J-Jason... H-Help m-m-m-me!"

With either hand, Jason pulled Blaine and Dick up by the scruffs of their clothes. Barry zoomed over and pulled Wally up, too.

Barbara pulled Roy up and smiled, helping him straighten out his shirt. "So, _Speedy_, how's it going?"

He eyed her. "Goin' great, _Babby-Boo_."

Her face turned scarlet. "Touche."

Barry suddenly shouted, "So are we gonna eat or what?"

…

Dessert found Wally, M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, and Artemis sitting at the bar, all eating Pumpkin pie (my favorite!). Artemis would have been gazing dreamily at Jason, if Wally wasn't holding her hand in a python grip the whole time. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. He returned the favor.

M'gann was smiling broadly, still excited about meeting Sparrow and Robin and their family- for _real_.

Connor was indifferent. Obviously.

Kaldur couldn't pry his eyes off of Blaine. She was standing in the corner, talking to Dinah and Barbara. Blaine said something, and the two older females died laughing, while Blaine's face turned a deep flamingo pink. She slapped Barbara's arm, and the red-head tried to stifle her laughter, to no success.

"What do you think about them?"

Kaldur snapped out of his daze and turned to M'gann, whose topaz eyes were watching him curiously. "What do you think about them?" she repeated.

Wally waggled his eyebrows. "What do you think about _Blaine_?"

Kaldur felt his neck get hot, and he turned to his pie. "They are all very nice. I suppose that goes with growing up in a proper household, though."

Artemis snorted her milk, and Wally laughed. He was silenced by her palm.

"They weren't _always_ living in a happy house-hold," the archeress told Kaldur.

At everyone's (minus Wally) curious gazes, Artemis sighed heavily. "You've _never_ seen any tabloids or newspapers or TV shows about their lives?"

They all shook their heads.

"Can you tell us?" Connor inquired.

After exchanging a glance with Wally, Artemis turned back, biting her lip and shaking her head back and forth. "Those are their stories to tell."

…

"Is he looking at me?" Blaine asked, twirling her hair around her finger as she stood next to Dinah and Barbara. The latter shot a quick glance over her little sister's shoulder.

"Who?"

Blaine rolled her eyes. "_Kaldur'ahm_."

Dinah chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning onto the rock wall. "So, you've got it sweet for Aqualad?"

Blaine's whole face turned a shade darker. "N-No! I just- I mean- I-"

"He's looking at you," Barbara hissed.

Blaine visibly jumped and her body went rigid as her eyes got wide. Dinah and Barbara died laughing, slapping their knees and wiping tears from their eyes.

"Priceless," Dinah spoke after she caught her breath.

"Shut up..."

…

"When is the wedding?" J'onn asked as he turned to Jason in his seat. Coraline still hung on Jason's arm, but she had warmed up impeccably to the others- especially King Corin. He and Coraline had much in common, their attitudes and such, and had seemed to bond.

Clark looked up at the question, eying the boy- no. Man. Jason was a man now, and it shocked _all_ of them.

Bruce sat across from Jason, and he, too, looked over at the question. The so-called BatClan had talked about the wedding and such, but no actual preparations had been made. They had set a month, though.

"April," Coraline answered, hugging Jason's bicep. "So that we can have flowers... I love the smell."

Barry smiled at this, pausing in between the bites of his fifteenth piece of Pecan pie. Coraline, herself, seemed to be a flower. She was shy at first, but she had been getting braver around the others. Soon enough, she would be a part of the family, just as Sparrow and Robin had forced themselves into the family almost six years ago.

Jason kissed Coraline's forehead and spoke softly into her ear. Whatever it was made her giggle and blush- so no one asked.

"Bruce," came Oliver's voice. The billionaire looked up. "How do you feel about party games?"

"Do it and you die."

"Oh, I'm gonna do it..."

…

Roy stood off to the side of the Mountain, Dick next to him. The older took a swift swig of cider, while Dick sipped on soda. "So..."

"Why'd you leave?"

It was so blunt, so... Unexpected.

"You know why. I was tired of the League babysitting us-"

Dick turned, his blue eyes showing anger and hurt. "I don't mean that... Why'd you stop coming around after Barbara left? You still had me and Blaine. And Terrence, too."

Roy bit his lip and looked away. When Barbara and he had broken up so that she could go to college, he had stopped hanging around with Dick and Blaine as much. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to, it was just... Different. Too different. So, he stayed away. He saw them on patrol and such, but only a few weeks later, Blaine had gone to Russia for recon. Then, Roy saw Dick even less. Sure, Speedy saw Robin, but it just wasn't the same.

"It was different."

Dick's eyes hardened. "How, Roy? _How_ was it different?"

The archer grit his teeth. "It just _was_, Dick. Okay?" he snapped.

There was a deafening silence, then, "I'm gonna go find Blaine. See 'ya later, _Speedy_."

…

Oliver stood up, ignoring Bruce's attempts to strangle him. "ALRIGHT!" he shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "It's time for a Justice League Thanksgiving tradition!... KARAOKE!"

**Oh, gosh, Ollie... Bruce is gonna kill you...**

**YAAY!**

**Okay, I am going to take song requests: choose a person and a song to go with that person that you want to read. TITANS GO! (oh, wait. wrong cartoon... tee hee hee...)**

**My clock says: **11:28**, because you totally wanted to know that.**

**for the sake of all bananas, review...**

**oo**

**oo**

**oo**

**oooooooooo**

**oooooo**

**oo**


	13. Thanksgiving: Justice League Style P2

**I own nothing except for the usual.**

**Pairings: light Bruce/Diana, Roy/Barbara, Jason/Coraline, _liiiiiight_ Bruce/Dinah, Oliver/Dinah, Blaine/Kaldur. (wow. a lot of romance goin' on here.)**

**Rating: T because I'm paranoid.**

**Songs: (none of which I own)**

**Bruce: Blue For You**

**Artemis/Wally: Don't Go Breakin' My Heart**

**Barbara: Love Story**

**(I know a lot of you were wanting for Dick to sing a Jesse McCartney song, but I just didn't have enough time. My BFF should be over any minute for my B-day!)**

Bruce's eye was twitching violently as Dinah pulled on one of his arms, Barbara pulling on the other. "Come _oooon_, Daddy!" Barbara cried.

The billionaire Glared at her. "No."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bruce! You'll be great!"

Bruce turned to shoot a glare at her, too. Dinah pursed her lips and leaned into his ear, whispering something. The man's eyes grew wide, and he grunted, "Fine." He walked over to the karaoke machine (courtesy of Bartholomew Allen). Grinning, Barry handed him the mike. The billionaire proceeded to whack the speedster on the back of his head, then growl at the screen.

Meanwhile, the kids of the BatClan were all sitting around the make-shift stage of pillows and blankets, sending mischievous glances at each other. Oliver turned on the machine, then sat down in between J'onn and Arthur. Kaldur, Connor, and Wally all stood behind Bruce, eager to find out what song he was going to sing.

Then, the music started.

Bruce's eye twitched even further as he turned to Oliver. "Queen, I am going to kill you."

The man only smiled.

Then, the lyrics started. With a heavy sigh, Bruce began.

"_Lonesome for you through the day every moment you're away..._

_Long to see you smiling say I'm in love with you ever will be true..."_

The mentors tried to stifle their laughter, and Bruce's twitching eye got more and more noticeable.

"_Long to see your smiling face and feel your warm embrace._

_No one else can take your place-_

_When the day is through darling, I'm so blue for you..."_

Bruce's cheeks were turning red as _certain_ memories came to mind. Barbara and Blaine began to whoop, the first shaking her hair around as she laughed loudly. Dick was grinning ear-to-ear, as was Terrence. Jason was too busy snuggling with Coraline to listen. Connor was smiling softly, M'gann smiling broadly as she stifled giggles. Kaldur slowly made his way to sit down next to Blaine. The girl visibly stiffened.

"_Long on and on, feelin' kinda blue, thinking of you, don't know what I'll do..."_

Bruce was turning tomato red with his fury and embarrassment.

"_I'll love you so much more than the whole day through,_

_Long for your knock, knocking at my door,_

_Long for your kiss, kiss and hold you more."_

Barry was doubled over with laughter, his nephew the same next to him.

"_Please don't stay away, hurry home today, darling..._

_I'm so blue for you..._

_Long and on, feelin' kinda blue..."_

The song ended, and Oliver starting a standing ovation. Even Arthur and J'onn, both smiling, stood and clapped. Oliver walked over to take the mike, and Bruce threw it at his face. The archer barely missed. Dinah, smirking, turned and sent a video to Diana via cellphone.

"Who's next?" the archer asked with a smile.

Artemis, smiling, took her boyfriend's hand and dragged the reluctant ginger up to the machine. He grinned and kissed her cheek before taking the microphone. "A duet, please, kind sir!"

Oliver's eye started to twitch, now. He needed to have a talk with a certain little speedster...

The song came on, and Artemis's grin widened. She pulled the mike closer so that she could share with Wally. Then, he started singing.

"_Don't go breakin' my heart..."_

Artemis giggled, much unalike herself. _I couldn't if I tried._

"_Oh honey, if I get restless-"_

_Baby you're not that kind!_

Dinah latched onto Oliver's arm, trying to calm him from his tensing muscles.

Roy's face was turning red, too. _Why, Wally, why?_

Wally wrapped an arm around Artemis's waist.

Everyone joined in the bridge. "Oooooooh! Nobody knows it!" Dinah echoed, "Nobody knooows it!" as she whipped her hair around. Bruce still pouted where he stood next to Dick and Blaine. Kaldur, who inched his hand towards Blaine's, and Blaine, who pretended not to notice.

Artemis and Wally sang the last part together, their eyes stuck on each other. _"__So don't misunderstand me_

_You put the light in my life_

_You put the sparks to the flame_

_I've got your heart in my sights..."_

As the song faded, Wally gently planted a kiss on Artemis's lips. The archeress would have pulled him into a make-out session, if Roy and Ollie weren't in the room.

"Who's next?" Barry voiced, running a hand over his light hair absentmindedly as he smirked.

The Team all looked at each other. Artemis shared a glance with Blaine and M'gann, both of which smiled at her, their eyes glinting. Then, the females turned to Barbara. The young woman's eyes widened as she spoke slowly, "Nooooo way..."

Roy leaned down next to her and ran a hand over her shoulder, sending chills up her spine. "Come on, Babs, just one song..."

She smirked at him, then stood and walked over. After spending several seconds flipping through the menu, the red-head *selected a song. She stood back, taking in a shaky sigh with a small smile, and straightened out her dress. As the music started, Roy felt his heart grow light and his stomach do flips.

It was _their_ song...

Barbara closed her eyes and began. _"We were both young when I first saw you..._

_I close my eyes, and the flashbacks start-"_

"**Barbara..." The red-head smiled at his girlfriend gently, running his fingers through her own scarlet locks. She shivered, but not just because of the snow that fell around them freely. Her spine tingled with the light pressure he applied to it. Then, he licked his lips.**

"**Roy..."**

**They kissed- their _first_ kiss, to be more precise. Both at fifteen, they hadn't yet kissed. But now, oh... It was worth the wait.**

"_You're standin' there... On a balcony in summer air..."_

Her eyes opened, two pools of deep topaz, and she turned to look directly at Roy. Dinah and Oliver both cooed, and Clark smiled, but Bruce felt his stomach grow to lead. The young man smiled gently as Barbara broke into the chorus.

"_That you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_And I was cryin' on the staircase, beggin' you please don't go-"_

**Bruce stood in front of the seventeen-year-old, his glare so intense that any hardened criminal would wet his pants.**

"**You will have her back by nine- to later, or you _will _regret it, Harper. Do you understand me?"**

**Roy gulped. "Y-Yes, sir..."**

**Barbara then came down the stairs, her long green Prom dress glowing and sparkling in the bright lights of the Manor's hallway. Roy felt his jaw drop at the way her red curls fell gently over her bare, freckled shoulders. A simple silver chain adorned her neck, the diamonds falling close towards her chest. Silver eyeshadow was on her lids, and her lips were a gentle nude color. She had a white fur shawl draping over her elbows.**

**The teenage girl wrapped her arm around Roy's, and, after kissing her dad goodbye, the two made their way out to Roy's rusty pick-up truck. The boy blushed intensely. "I- I know it's not much, but-"**

**Barbara put a finger on his lips, to the archer's surprise. "I'm just glad to be with you."**

**The two were too busy kissing to make it to Prom.**

"_Romeo save me, they try to tall me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult, but it's real-"_

Tears were coming to Barbara's eyes as she watched Roy's own blue eyes lock into hers.

"_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess-_

_It's a love story, baby just say..."_

Roy stood and walked over to the female slowly. Everyone watched curiously. Slowly, he pushed some hair from her face.

The last word was hushed and made her voice crack. _"Yes..."_

Then, Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Barbara dropped the mike on the ground as the music kept going, letting her arms latch onto his neck. They kissed softly, their lips moving with each others.

Then, Blaine and Dick stood, both whooping and clapping, "YEAH!"

Jason rolled his eyes as he held onto Coraline. He whispered into her ear, explaining the situation.

Oliver, smiling and holding onto Dinah, nudged Bruce in the ribs. The other man simply shot him the Daddy-Bats Glare.

Arthur turned to J'onn, who was cocking an eye-bone (he doesn't have eye-brows). "Is this... _normal_ behavior for human adults?"

Arthur shook his head, chuckling lightly, and placed a hand on the Martian's shoulder. "I do not know, my friend. I do not know."

Finally, the two broke apart for air. Wally, Dick, and Blaine were now practically screaming with joy, jumping in the air with glee. Artemis rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but did nothing to stop him. He missed his friends, and he should be able to rejoice for and with them.

Barbara bit her lip, taking Roy's hand. "We need to talk..."

The two walked off into the Mountain.

Dick stood, his black bangs falling around his face as he grinned. "Who's next?"

…

Barbara gently shut the door that led to the deck outside, next to the outdoor (hidden) basketball court. She turned, seeing Roy standing in the moonlight. His eyes sparkled gently, his skin looking a deep tan. His hair looked like fire, fiery like his personality.

_Oh, gosh, I sound like a chick from a terrible romance movie..._

Roy turned to face her, his eyes prying. Barbara sighed softly, moving into his arms. He held her close to his chest, breathing in the scent of her hair deeply. Lemons and pineapple, like how it had always been. He closed his eyes with a small breath of pleasure. Barbara moved deeper into his chest, light tears dripping from her cheeks to Roy's shirt.

"Barbara..." he started, wetting his lips. "Barbara, we didn't break up because we stopped loving each other... We- I had college and- I-"

Roy gently pulled her away from him. "Barbara... We'll talk later..."

He forcefully pulled her lips to join his, and the two kissed passionately. Barbara nibbled his lip, and their tongues began to fight for dominance. Barbara's hands gently ran down Roy's chest, making him groan lightly. He pulled her down onto a beach chair with him, his arms pulling her into him. She moaned softly, burying her fingers in his hair as the two pulled away. Roy's eyes were alight with pleasure, and Barbara grinned. "Not too far, boy."

He sighed. "Fine."

They fell asleep in each others' arms.

…

All of the mentors had left, as it was almost 1AM. The Team had decided to all stay at the Mountain together so that they could hang out in the morning. M'gann and Connor had taken down the decorations, along with a bit of destructive help from the Tandem Twins, and then thrown them all away (besides the ones the Twins _hadn't_ gotten a hold of- those M'gann saved). Then, being tired, M'gann had left to sleep. A few minutes later, Artemis and Connor went to bed to, and, not long after that, Wally went to his own room. Kaldur made sure that Wally and Artemis were in their own rooms before going back into the kitchen, where Dick and Blaine were still awake.

He yawned. "How are you two still awake?"

Blaine giggled as she pulled her bun down, shaking her hair to let it relax. Kaldur felt his neck warm when her onyx eyes looked at him.

"We're Bats, remember?" Dick chuckled as he bit down on a banana.

"Hey," Blaine began as she sashayed over to the cabinets, "want some cocoa? It's actually snowing outside!"

Dick's sapphires widened as he cackled. "Oh, Roy and Babs are asleep outside!"

Blaine rounded on him. "Then go _get_ them!"

The acrobat's eyebrows furrowed as he whined, "Why do _I_ have to?"

She placed her hand on her hips, two mugs hanging from her fingers. "Because I'm older, I can kick your butt, and I said so!"

Grumbling to himself, Dick back-flipped and darted outside to get the two 'love-birds'. Kaldur turned to Blaine, who was setting milk to boil. She tossed the Atalantean a wooden spoon as she turned to reach up and grab some powdered chocolate and cinnamon. "Stir the milk so it doesn't film."

Kaldur cocked an eyebrow but tried his luck.

He heard a small grunt, and silver eyes turned gently to see Blaine struggling, with his tiny frame, to reach the tallest shelf. Her fingers stretched up, barely brushing the bottom of the cinnamon jar. Her eyebrows went up and her tongue stuck out of the corner of her lips as she attempted- unsuccessfully- to reach it.

Kaldur's eyes then turned to the sink, and he smirked.

Blaine gasped lightly as something wet touched her bare feet. She looked down as she was lifted into the air. A cyclone of water was lifting her up, so that she was right in front of the spices. An unbelieving giggle rose from the vigilante's lips as she grabbed the cinnamon. Gently, the water let her back down onto perfectly dry surface. She turned to see the gentle waves float back into the sink.

Blaine turned and saw Kaldur standing, facing the pot, slowly stirring the milk. She scoffed lightly, then walked over with the powder and spice.

Kaldur made a space for her, and she applied the other ingredients. Silver eyes watched her as she 'worked'. Then, her hair flew forward-

But Kaldur'ahm caught it before it fell into the boiling milk. He pushed it past her ear, and she flushed. "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

She chuckled. "Do you _never_ talk normally?"

He frowned. "I do not-"

"You you ever use slang or _conjunctions_?"

He smirked. "I prefer to use proper grammar."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Whatever."

He smiled back.

There was an odd silence.

Kaldur cleared his throat. "So... Blaine- may I ask your full name?"

The blonde shrugged. "Sure. It's Blaine Lillian McGuyver."

He nodded. "My name is Kaldur'ahm. We have no middle or last names in Atlantis."

Blaine looked at him curiously, still stirring the cocoa. "But, what about your king? Arthur Corin?"

"That is his human name, for when he is on land. His true name is simply Corin. But, I call him 'my King' as a sign of respect."

Blaine nodded. "Can you get the marshmallows? I think this is almost done."

Kaldur nodded and did so. The two stood in an awkward silence for several more moments, until Blaine began to pour the cocoa. A few drops splashed onto her hand, and she hissed. Kaldur took the pot from her and set it down, taking her red hand into both of his. "It- It's fine," she lied. Being the protege of Batman required that a lot.

His black tattoos began to glow a neon teal, and ice-cold water ran over her hand, chilling her nails and burn. A hiss escaped Blaine's lips, and her eyes closed. Kaldur watched as her snow white eyelashes fell over \her snowy cheeks. Light blondish-brownish freckles ran over her nose and her gently flushed cheeks. Her deep black lips quivered lightly as the burn healed over with Kaldur's whispered spells.

Finally, he broke off. The water floated once more back to the sink. Kaldur was about to pull away, but Blaine held on tightly to his hand. His eyes widened in shock, and he looked up at her. "What-"

She hushed him with a kiss.

Their lips were gently pressed against each others, barely even touching.

It was her _first_ kiss.

_Oh, my gosh..._

"Hey, Bla-"

They broke apart instantly, but it was too late.

Dick stood there in the doorway, his eye developing a twitch. His face was turning beat red, and his fists turned into hardened spheres. "Kaldur?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Run."

**Yaaaaay!**

**Okay:**

**I NEED IDEAS!**

**I have NO CLUE on what I should write next! So, send in your ideas via review or pm!**

**oo**

**oo**

**oo**

**oooooooooooo**

**oooooooo**

**oooo**

**o**


	14. Kryptonite P1

**I own nothing 'cept the usual.**

**I'm really, really sad that not a lot of people are reviewing. Really! And, I've almost given up on this series because of writers' block. No joke. So, I'm putting in a 'series' in this 'series of one-shots' like how I did for MTF. It's gonna be probably about 4-5 chapters long. And, PLEASE encourage me to keep going, because I don't want to quit! :*(**

Dick sighed heavily as he pulled at the collar on his uniform. Blue sweater vest, crème undershirt, black pants, and a _classy_ gold/red/green pendant on the collar of his dress-shirt. He hefted his backpack higher, whipping the black hair from his face to reveal crystal blue eyes. The boy turned and saw teenagers pouring from the school, running all over the grounds and making out in the square. Then, he saw two flashes of blonde. One dark, the other practically white.

He smiled as Artemis, in her own uniform, but with the arms rolled up and the short skirt pulled down to her hips, darting forward. Blaine was behind her, the black skirt coming over her shirt and vest and reaching down barely over her mid-thigh, complementing the fish net tights. But, Dick wasn't one to critic his 'twin's' attire.

"Hey, Dickie-bird!" Artemis taunted as she ruffled the boy's hair. He shot her a Bat-Glare, then turned to Blaine. The blonde was smiling broadly, her long hair falling into her face and over black lips.

"Hi, Dick. How was school?"

He shrugged as the three made their way down the sidewalk, past old buildings and new buildings, some reaching all the way to the clouds. "Great. Got an A+ on my History test-"

"Shocker," Artemis droned with raised eyebrows. He punched her arm, earning a mischievous smirk from the archeress. "I passed my Algebra test."

The Tandem Twins gave out exuberant hoops and hollers, dancing in circles around the girl as they passed by an alleyway. If you looked close enough, you could see the steam coming from Artemis's ears. "Thanks, guys. Thanks. Love you, too."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dick saw a bit of movement. _Suspicious_ movement. He lightly rapped on Blaine's arm, and the blonde caught his eye. "Wha-"

Dick nodded backwards, and Blaine's eyes widened. "Sh-"

In a sudden _whoosh_ of gray smoke, it began.

Five people jumped out and began to attack. Dick and Blaine were back-to-back in an instant, punching, kicking, jumping, and launching themselves at the attackers. Artemis fought violently, launching herself out and then retreating to only do the same. Blaine jumped off of the walls of the alleyway, then kicked two men unconscious. Dick launched himself- rather unexpectedly- off of Artemis's back and knocked out another two. Artemis took the last.

By that time, the smoke was gone. Artemis stood there, panting, a tear in her skirt. Blaine and Dick were spotless.

"What... just happened?" Blaine inquired slowly.

"Hmm..." came a sultry, cat-like voice. They all turned on their heels and saw a thin woman with a short green kimono, a white and red-striped mask covering her face. "A failed attempt." She cocked her head to the side. "But, I haven't come without back-up." She shouted some odd, foreign word, then launched herself at the teens.

Dick was instantly in hand-to-hand combat with the cat. He blocked out her punches and kicks before attacking with his own. Then, she pulled out her sais. Dick swore as he back-flipped away, coming into a fighting stance. "Could use a little help!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Busy!" Blaine grunted back as she kicked a goon in the chin. He flew back into another, both of which were knocked into the brick wall of the alleyway. Artemis gasped. They were pushing them further into the alley.

"Dick! Blai-" A swift punch to her gut made stars appear before Artemis's eyes. She fell to her knees. A sudden swift kick to her head knocked her out completely.

…

Jason smiled at Coraline as she ran her fingers over the fabric swatches that Alfred offered her. They were all white, all lace, just some with a bit of sequences or tulle or silk in them. Since she couldn't see her dress, she had decided to let Barbara pick it out for her- as long as she could pick out the fabric.

"I like this one," the young woman said meekly as she held up the silk, covered with lace. Alfred nodded, smiling, and said, "It is a very beautiful choice, Miss Coraline." He took the swatch and walked off. Coraline, holding Jason's hand, 'looked' to him.

"Will he always call me that?"

Jason chuckled and kissed her hand.

The clicking of Bruce's shoes came, along with the billionaire. He was still in suit from work, off early because of a Gala later that night. The man's navy eyes were worried, though, being the Batman, he would never admit it. "Jason, have you seen the twins?"

The younger man shook his head, brown bangs falling into his eyes. "No," he drawled out the _o_, "I thought they were going to the Mountain."

Bruce shook his head, running fingers through his ebony hair. "No, they didn't call." Bruce made his way over to the counter where his phone was located. He snatched it up and swiftly speed-dialed for Dick.

_Briiiing... Briiiing... Briiiing... Briiiing..._

_We're sorry, but _Richard Grayson_, is not avaliable. At the tone, please record your message. When you are finished recording, you may hang up or press one for more options. BEEP!_

"Dick, it's Bruce. Call me back ASAP."

Jason felt his heart drop into his gut as Bruce dialed for Blaine.

_Briiiing... Briiiing... Briiiing... Briiiing..._

_We're sorry, but-_

Bruce dropped the phone on the counter and was darting towards the Cave, taking off his suit jacket already. Jason turned to Coraline. "Cori, I-"

Her chocolate smile was half-hearted. "Go. If your siblings are in trouble- I know you. You'd never forgive yourself."

He nodded, smiling back weakly, and said, "Okay," before darting off after Bruce.

The man was already seated in his fine leather chair, his eyes flitting across the exuberant blue screen before him. Bats protested above at the light, turning over to sleep. The slow dripping of liquid in the background sent chills up Jason's spine. He pulled on his ACDC shirt as he leaned over his father's shoulder. "Dad, what-"

"Their belts are in an alleyway on the corner of West and Jackson." The billionaire stood, already in Dark Knight mode, and crossed over to his prized Porsche.

"No Batman?"

With a grunt, Bruce replied, "It's midday."

"So..." Jason decided to take Blaine's Harley. "No Batman?"

"No. No Batman."

…

The ginger groaned, throwing his head back onto the couch. Kaldur sat across from him in the living room, reading a new novel- something thick, leather-bound, and written in Atalantean- while M'gann was trying her hand at crochet. The pink yarn was blinding, but nothing was said on the subject. Connor was flipping through channels, pausing every once in a while to watch a few moments of the show, then continuing on with the channel-surfing.

Wally gave another groan, louder this time, and let his head loll to the side, his eyes half open. Kaldur looked up at this, frowning. "Wally, what is wrong?" He sounded exasperated.

"I'm boooooooooooored..." He had just gotten back from school, and now, he was bored out of his mind. _Literally_! His mind felt so blank, so fuzzy, that he was getting a headache. He was about to _diiiiiiie_... Well, it felt like it. Especially with his accelerated mind activity, the junior speedster had a hard time staying sane. He wished that the twins and his girlfriend were at Mount Justice, already! They could hang out! They hadn't done that much since Thanksgiving, and it was almost Christmas, now! It was getting colder, too, but not freezing, yet. He was in the mood to play pranks with Dick, or 'argue' with Blaine, or make out with Artemis. Yeah, making out with Artemis was a definite possibility.

Wally couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered when he had found Dick chasing Kaldur around the Mountain with a bat-a-rang in either hand, ready to, as he so eloquetly put it, 'Gut the d*** little a*****e like the d*** fish he d*** frickin' is!' _Aah... Gooooood times, goooooood times..._

The ginger's eyes flickered over to the clock, and he frowned. It was 4:56. _They should be here by now..._

Wally pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Artemis. But, she didn't pick up.

The same for Blaine and Dick.

Wally began to panic.

M'gann looked up, her face concerned. "Wally, you're radiating fear-"

"ArtemisDickandBlainearen'tpickingup!" he cried, suddenly standing. "Somethingmustbewrong! Wehavetogofindthemand- ohmygoshwhatifthey''! OHMYGOSHWEHAVETOFINDTHEM-"

Kaldur stood and crossed over, putting a soothing hand on Wally's shoulder. "Wally, what is the matter?"

Green eyes met silver. "Something's wrong... The _bad_ kind of wrong..."

…

"_Artemis... Artemis, can you hear me...?"_

She groaned, turning her head to the side gently. She felt something warm and sticky on her forehead, something coppery hit her nose, something salty was on her lips. A strong cough racked the archer's body, and she cringed, moaning gently.

"Artemis."

The voice was stern and angry.

Navy eyes shot open to see the faces of Bruce Wayne and Wally West. "Artemis!" he squeaked, eyes wide. "You weren't answering your phone so I retraced the route you take home and then I found you in the alleyway so I called Bruce and he got down here and Jason is here too and oh my gosh are you alright?"

Well, at least the words were legible.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was hoarse and dry, besides the trickle of blood coming from her lips.

"Stay down," Bruce ordered. "You have a severe concussion. I called for an ambulance- they'll take you and Wallace to the hospital. Oliver and your mother will meet you there." He shoved his phone into his pocket, severe black eyes probing Artemis's mind. "Now, what do you remember?"

A face stuck out in Artemis's brain.

"C-Cheshire..." she managed to rasp, her head still beating violently.

Bruce's eyes widened for a moment in surprise, but he quickly covered it up. Wally, however, had anger and fear scrawled over his features.

A siren could be heard in the distance. Bruce stood, looking at Wally. "Stay here. You were walking to meet her at the pizza parlor down the street- when she didn't come in time, you came here and found her beat up in the alley." Just for props, Bruce took away her purse and ordered Wally to hide it in his jacket. "Give that to her later."

Wally nodded, gently cradling his girlfriend in his arms. His fingers lightly traced her cheeks as he whispered soothingly. Normally, Artemis would punch him for the disgraceful act, but she ignored it. It was actually kind of... _calming_.

Bruce, meanwhile, was on the other end of the alleyway, Jason standing next to him. The younger man held a white utility belt in one hand, a yellow in the other. Bruce swore colorfully.

Jason looked up. "What do the Shadows want with Dick and Blaine?"

Bruce glowered and looked up at Jason. "What they got on their first mission."

Slowly, a look of recognition came over Jason's face. "You think they're after the Kryptonite?"

Bruce shrugged. "Either that or money. Most likely the latter since they have no connection between their alter egos and themselves."

The sirens grew louder, and Jason pocketed the belts. "The kids're gonna be fine, right?"

Bruce said nothing.

Jason sighed heavily. "Thanks."

…

He woke up slowly, a searing pain in his gut. He felt warm blood soaking over his uniform. _Great. Another ruined top. Alfred's gonna kill me!_

"If I don't first..."

Dick's eyes grew wide as the figure stepped forward from the shadows. "Psimon?"

**Yeah, I'm trying to tie in the end of the last story. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing- for those of you who are wondering when 'the shaded figure' *coughcoughzuccocoughcough* is coming back in... I'm plotting!**

**So... encouragement, please! I feel sad that not many people are reading this... :*(... I guess people just don't like OC's...**


	15. Kryptonite P2

**I own nothing except fooooor... *deep inhale* Coraline Osei, Jason Holmes-Wayne, BlackHawk, Apollo, Wraith, Terrence Prince, Blaine McGuyver, Arthur Tenet, and Sparrow. *gaaaaaasp*... Wow. Um... yeah.**

**Anyways! Forgetting the stupid- eh hem, _unintelligent_ disclaimers!- this 'series' will MOST LIKELY be 5 chapters. Why? 'CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!**

**tee-hee-hee... must have forgotten my medication again! he... he... heh...**

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p><em>He woke up slowly, a searing pain in his gut. He felt warm blood soaking over his uniform. <em>Great. Another ruined top. Alfred's gonna kill me!

"_If I don't first..."_

_Dick's eyes grew wide as a figure stepped through the shadows. "Psimon?"_

The 'man'- if he could be called that, what with his brain sticking from his head and his teal-white skin- chortled manically. "Oh, yes, Richard. It is I! The great Psimon..." His eyes narrowed and he chuckled lowly again. "Fear me."

Dick cocked an eyebrow. "You're worse than the Joker."

Psimon's attitude sobered quickly, and he slapped Dick straight across the face, knocking the wind from the unsuspecting teenager. Another sharp pain racked Dick's gut, and he could practically feel the bullet in his stomach. He grunted lightly in pain, and Psimon grinned, a chilling grin that sent shivers up Dick's spine. "Yes, _Robin_," Dick gasped, "I know who you are. I know your sister, _Sparrow_, too."

Dick's crystal eyes lit up, then went stone cold. Even through his pain, he managed to grunt, "Where. Is. She?"

Psimon let out an evil laugh and turned towards the shadows. "That is for me to know, and you to find out."

As the telepath left, Dick's training kicked in. He looked around and found himself in the smallest room he had ever seen. It was probably about 7' by 5'. When he saw the drainage pipe in the flooring, and the four small holes and wires in the wall, he knew that it must have been made to be a bathroom. Dick also found that his wrists were bleeding, wrapped together tightly by ragged rope, as were his bare ankles. _Bare, huh?_ They had taken away his shoes and his outer vest, even his wristwatch. _Well, it _did_ have a communicator in it... But how could they know that?... They probably didn't, Grayson... Precautions, precautions, precautions..._

There was little light coming from a busted bulb in the ceiling. Dick saw a few shattered pieces on the floor, and he smirked. _Idiots... Too easy- wait... too easy..._

He debated for a long while whether or not he should 'free' himself of his binds. Then again, he needed to treat his bullet wound. The blood loss was already giving him a headache, and he couldn't afford to die right now, sooooo...

It only took a few moments to cut himself free. Then, the teen took the same shard of glass and tore up his sleeve for bandages. _Alfred'll be a bit more ticked by now... Mostly at Psimon, hopefully..._

He looked down at his wound. Dick remembered that he had turned at the last moment, when the gun was fired. A flash of memory hit his brain, and he remembered _fully_ now. The man had fired, and Dick had turned. The bullet had just made it, though, about halfway in between his navel and his side. With a deep breath, Dick bit down on one strip of shirt and gently, slowly, _painfully_, used the glass to pull out the bullet. Somehow, a small shriek ran out of his throat with the cloth still in his mouth. After a few moments of agony, it was over. Swiftly, he applied pressure to his now-flowing wound. After a bit more self-debating, he wrapped the cloth around his gut fully and tied the rope around it, using the fabric as if it were gauze and the rope as if it were tape.

Dick sat back against the wall, which he now noticed was stained and damp it was. His breath came raspy, and his heart was thumping rapidly inside his chest. _Breathe, Grayson... In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out... Meditate... Meditate... Breathe... Breathe... Don't fall asleep... Don't fall- fall..._

He passed out before he could finish his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Bruce let out a shaky breath as he sat in front of the Bat-computer. (Terrence and his punny ways.) There had been massive amounts of blood on Dick's belt which proved, to Bruce's dismay, that his son was indeed severely injured. There had been a few specks of blood on Blaine's belt, but those, thankfully, had not been hers. But, that also was another blessing- now they had the blood of a goon.<p>

Jason peered at the machine, wringing his cowl in his hand. He was in suit, because it made him feel good- plus, they would be going out soon. His suit had been upgraded, and more protection had been added. He still had his full, pitch black body-suit, but it now had a cowl that fully covered his face, almost like the Spiderman-comics-dude. There was a white strip over his eyes, but nothing else showed facial features on the cowl. His boots were still white, as were his gloves, but he now had a blood-red hawk over his chest. His utility belt was black, blending in with his suit, and he had another mini-belt strapped just above his knee on either leg.

With a curious tone, Jason read the name aloud. "Arthur Tenet. Also known as 'Shadow'." Jason snorted at the picture. It was a classic ninja, only he had blonde hair and bright violet eyes. "Great. A new super-villain. Like we need anymore..."

Bruce shook his head as he began to type. "I know that face..." A few newspaper articles popped up. _Arthur Tenet: Shadow-Hopper_.

"Wrestler?" came a new voice. Terrence wheeled up, a frown on his deep brown features. "What, Bruce, a few freak-show to add to Arkham? Or just Blackgate?"

Jason looked nervously at his father, then back to his little 'brother'. "Terry... The twins were kidnapped today, walking home from school."

Terrence's face blanched. His heart began to beat faster, and he swore under his breath. Then, hazel eyes hardened. "What does this 'Shadow-Hopper' have to do with it?"

Not skipping a beat, Bruce replied, "He's working with the League of Shadows now. Yes, Terry, the Shadows took Blaine and Dick. We found traces of blood on Blaine's belt that led us to Tenet. I'm surprised he's working with the Shadows... He was just a burglar in Metropolis a few years ago, from what Clark told me, after his job went down the drain. Steroids."

"So we've got a Bane-wannabe on our hands?"

Jason and Terry turned to see Barbara sashaying up, already in suit. Hers hadn't changed much at all, besides the purples now being a deep, dark blood-red. Her hair just barely matched it. "Yeah, I heard, and I want to take down the a**hole that hurt my baby siblings."

Bruce would have smirked, if he wasn't so worried. "Alright. BlackHawk, Batgirl, go to Tenet's old apartment to see what you can find. Terrence, I want you to keep on hacking and get more information on the Shadows. I know finding their base can be more than we can rightfully hope for, but aim for spots they might be holding Dick and Blaine at."

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked as he pulled on his mask, black white staring at his father, who was taking off his cape.

"Bruce Wayne has a certain archer to visit."

* * *

><p>Artemis's head was feeling much better, and she was getting plenty of loving from her boyfriend for her injuries. Wally was running- non-super-speedily- back and forth at her every whim. Not that Artemis was abusing it. At all... Well, maybe a tad... Okay, she was abusing it a lot! But, hey, when was she gonna get another chance like this, huh?<p>

Just then, the ginger returned to her side with a cup of ice-cold water. Despite being practically 100% again, Artemis allowed him to help her sit up and sip at the chilling drink. Her mother, Paula, rolled her eyes, but still smiled, as she held her daughter's hand tightly. "Artemis, the doctor said you could leave in a few hours. Your concussion is minor."

The blonde nodded, grinning. Her head was only _slightly_ swimming at each and every movement. "Great... Hey, are Dick and Blaine here, too?"

Wally's face contorted with confusion. _Oh, crap, Wally! You didn't even think to ask the Bat about your best friends? You IDIOT!_ He face-palmed. "I forgot to ask."

Artemis rolled her eyes, mirroring her mother. "You idiot, West."

"I know."

Pause.

"But you're my idiot."

He grinned goofily as she kissed his cheek.

There was a knock at the open door, and Paula turned to see- "Bruce Wayne?"

The ebony man nodded, navy-onyx eyes piercing the thin atmosphere like a saw in butter. "I came to speak with Artemis, Ms. Crock, if that's alright with you."

Tanned lips curled upwards, and she nodded. "It is alright with me, if it is alright with Artemis." The teenaged girl nodded, and Bruce moved forward. "Oh, and Mr. Wayne, you may call me Paula."

He smirked at her. "Only if you call me Bruce."

Artemis mentally groaned at the blush that came over her mother's cheeks. Wally ignored it, of course, and turned to Bruce. "Where're Dick and Blaine?"

Bruce's face suddenly turned solemn. "That's what I wanted to speak with Artemis about." He moved to shut the door with a quick _click_, then turned to the fidgeting archeress. "Dick and Blaine were kidnapped by the Shadows." He said it so bluntly that Wally almost fell out of his chair. Picking his jaw up off the floor, Wally turned to Artemis.

"Artie, what- who- what happened?"

She blinked, her memories slowly coming back to her. "Cheshire. Cheshire was there. She- she said something about abducting them, but she didn't say for what..."

"How many men were there?" Bruce inquired, eyes squinting at the mention of Cheshire.

"F-Five... I think... Then, more jumped out. In all, I'd say about... eleven?" She shook her head lightly, her crackly, yet sultry voice ringing out. "I'm not exactly sure-"

"It's alright," Bruce said, shockingly comforting. "You took a pretty hard blow to the head. What else do you remember?"

Her eyes shut tightly as she bit her lip in concentration. "N-Not much... They had Shadow emblems on their arms, I can remember that. But, nothing else, really."

"How did they attack?"

Artemis frowned, thinking again. "They- they threw gas pellets and attacked in the fog- the first group. We took them out easy, though. But then Cheshire showed up- she and Dick sparred." The teen was quick to add, "But I didn't see her, like, get him with her sai or anything. They just hand-to-hand fought." Bruce nodded for her to continue as he rubbed his chin, unsure. "Then the others came in. I- I got knocked out before I could see much..." Her voice held obvious self-anger, even disgust. Wally shivered, worried for his friends, but managed to warmly embrace Artemis, rubbing her back gently.

"It's okay, Artie. You did all you could."

Bruce felt anger bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't gotten anything of much use- he could only pray that Terrence and Jason had been more successful.

* * *

><p>A pure white strip where eyes should have been glared at the piles of paper and folders all around the room. Meanwhile, an ear-cowled young woman inspected the largest folder found, labeled blandly, <em>Shadow Work<em>.

"Really nonchalant, this guy."

BlackHawk snorted as he rifled through a drawer. "Did you and Cori have fun?" He needed to talk about something else for a few minutes. "At the mall, I mean."

Batgirl nodded as she peered over the reports. "Yeah. Got our nails done..."

"Hmm..."

There was an awkward silence as the two continued their work. Then, "BH! I got something-"

BlackHawk was over in an instant, watching over Batgirl's shoulder as she held up a map of a base complex. "It says... Phoenix, Arizona?" Her eyes widened under her cowl. "No way!"

BlackHawk pointed to another sheet. "Look- another. Milwaukee. And Dallas- and D.C."

The female swore. "How many bases do they _have_?"

Her brother snorted. "Even more. Look again- they have at least one in every other state..."

The red-head sighed heavily. "The League could do with this information-"

Suddenly, a ticking noise sounded.

BlackHawk's eyes widened beneath his mask. "Sh-"

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

><p>Terrence growled at the computer. So far, he had gotten a lot of info- not as much as he had <em>really<em> wanted, but a lot. More than Bruce would have expected.

The nearest base was in New York City- actually, on that little island outside of New York. Manhattan Island. _That must be where they have the Twins..._ And, to his glee, he had managed to hack into the League's data base (Bruce did not want any Leaguers in this- or at least as few as possible) and had gotten some info on Cheshire. Born in Vietnam, weighing 152 lbs, at 5' 2'', he had found just about anything and everything needed- except her current location. _Da**..._

With the clicking and clacking of a few more buttons, a screen blipped up, blinking in Terry's face. He strummed his fingers over the keyboard, annoyed, when there came footsteps down into the cave. They were light and airy, nothing like Alfred's.

His hand instantly tightened over a stun-gun on his hip, and Terrence turned-

"Coraline?"

The young woman, in a long Gypsy skirt and long-sleeves tie-dye shirt, smiled softly and nodded. "Alfred let me in, since I already know about your... pass-times." Her smile suddenly sobered. "I- I heard about Richard and Blaine... Is there anything I can do?" Her walking stick tapped on the stone ground gently, with resounding _clack, click, clack_'s that echoed through Cave.

Terrence sighed, turning back to the screen. He felt an unsure hand grab onto the handles of his chair. "Not unless you can hack into a high-tox facility's security system."

Coraline's lips firmed. "I can pray for you."

Terrence couldn't help but smile grimly. "Yeah- yeah, I think I'd like that. Thanks..."

"Thank God, not me."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep, beep, beep!_

Eyes wide, Terrence turned to the screen. "What was that?" Coraline asked nervously.

The male's jaw dropped. "An S.O.S. call..."

Her throat suddenly tight, her gut suddenly churning, Coraline's grip on the wheelchair tightened. "It was Jason... Wasn't it?"

There was a long silence, in which Terrence pulled up their location. He paged Batman, but the hero didn't answer. _What is it with you and not answering lately, Bruce?_

Bruce hadn't wanted _any_ Leaguers on this case, but... With Terry confined to a wheelchair, Cori blind and with no training whatsoever, Bruce not answering, and Alfred having to stay with Terrence and Coraline...

"_Apollo? It's been a few weeks! How are you-"_

"As much as I wish it was, this isn't a charity call, Clark. Jason and Barbara are in trouble. I'm paging you their coordinates."

There was a pause, then- _"Oliver and I are on our way."_

Terry put his face in his hands. Bruce was going to _kill_ him... If Coraline's nerves didn't, first...

* * *

><p>She awoke with a massive headache. A groan came from her lips, and she could feel blood coming down the sides of her neck, her lips, and her nose. She must have just started to bleed, because it was still hot and extremely wet. Blaine felt her hair matted to her head and neck, even to her shoulders with her sweat. Then, she realized, she wasn't wearing her bracelet, necklace, shoes, or even her vest! Memories of her childhood flooded back to her, and Blaine felt her breath coming hot and quick.<p>

"N-No... No, no, no, no, no... C'mon, McGuyver... Just- just stay calm... That is _not_ going to happen... Not again..."

She looked around and found herself in a seemingly deserted bedroom. She was _comfortably _placed on the hard, uncarpeted flooring, her ankles hogtied to her wrists. She moaned again, feeling the chilly November air against her skin.

Wait.

Air?

She opened her eyes and smiled to herself. There was a window right above her! _Idiots..._ Even with her extreme headache, it took no time at all for Blaine to wriggle her way out of the ropes. Although she did get a ton of skin scraped off in the process. Yay! New battle-scars!

She tore off two pieces of her oh-so-nice-and-fancy skirt and tied them as tourniquets around her wrists. Nodding at her work (which gave her a migraine _beyond_ beyond what a normal migraine should feel like), Blaine turned to the open window-

"Crap..."

Obviously, they _were _thinking right. It was a five-story fall to her death.

There came a knocking at the door, and Blaine turned.

In walked Cheshire.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! I forgot how many cliff-hangers were in there... hrm...<strong>

**YAY!**

**So, whoever answers this 'riddle' with the correct Justice-League official answer, gets to tell me what one-shot chapter is coming up after 'Kryptonite!' (You have the next three chapters to guess. teeheeheeeee...)**

**HERE WE GOES:**

What is white and black, but red all over?

**Yeah, you only _think_ it's a newspaper... ;)**

**reviews?**

**:D**


	16. Kryptonite P3

**Sorry for the wait, you guys! But, A) i just started High-School, and B) i have writer's block... grrrrg... anyways!**

**PLEASE tell me if you think I'm murdering my series with this 'series', because I'm having trouble with it...**

**I own nothing, 'cept the usual.**

Police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks were already surrounding the apartment complex. Fortunately, no civilians had been hurt. _Civilians_.

Superman landed on the ground in front of Commissioner Dent, who tipped his hat to the hero. "Superman! I expected Batman to be here, but thanks for coming."

The Kryptonian nodded with a small smirk. "Batman was unavailable, so he sent us in his absence."

Dent cocked a whitening eyebrow. "Us-"

Just then, a fancy, shiny green sports-car skidded to a stop about ten feet away from the Commissioner. Superman frowned and shook his head as Green Arrow jumped out, flashing a killer smirk, then locked his car with a _Beep!_ "G'day, Commish!" he spoke merrily in a false accent, despite his worries for Barbara and Jason. They _had_ to have gotten out! They were trained by the Bat!

Dent nodded. "Green Arrow, right?" At the nod, Dent continued. "No civilian casualties- actually, no injuries, either. The bomb was a small one, but the alert it sent out drew a lot of attention." Indeed, reporters and photographers were getting pictures and _attempting_ on getting quotes from the heroes. Several cops shoved them back as Arrow began the conversation anew.

"We need to investigate where the bomb came from-"

"Already got it," came a deep voice. Arrow jumped slightly and then grinned. Superman let out a relieved sigh as Batgirl came forward, her loose red hair waving in the wind. Her suit was blackened and charred in some spots, but, other than that and the slight grime on her chin, she looked fine. Superman's fine eye caught sight of a manilla envelope in the pouch of her cape.

Commissioner Dent nodded, smirking. "Ah. Came for your partner?"

Batgirl shrugged with a smirk. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

Suddenly, Dent's eyes hardened. "I honestly haven't seen you around much, Batgirl. Where 'ya been-"

"Is BlackHawk here?" came Green Arrow's voice. There was a tinge of worry in it, and, beneath his emerald mask, brown eyes were holding strong traces of fear. Superman, however, didn't have a mask to hide his own worry. Dent cleared his throat and said under his breath, "I think I'll leave you all to talk."

As soon as Dent was gone, Batgirl's facade broke. "He's over by the bikes. His leg is busted pretty bad- he was closet and took the brunt of the bomb."

"Why were you even _here_?" Arrow snapped.

Her eyes hardened impeccably. "BatClan business."

Superman shook his head, holding up a hand. "Never mind the arguing. We _will_ talk later though, Batgirl." She shot him her Glare. "I'll stay to clean up the mess. Arrow, go help 'Hawk."

Batgirl was already gone, and Arrow had to hurry to keep her in his sights. They rounded a corner, and Green Arrow's eyes widened. Leaning up against Batgirl's bike was BlackHawk, the fabric on his leg torn and bloody, along with his muscles, skin, and ligaments.

Batgirl crouched next to the panting hero and gently ran her hand over his cowled head. "I've already contacted Apollo and told him to get Leslie. I just need to get him to the Cave."

Jason was _obviously_ trying to hide his discomfort, and it was a shock that he was doing so terrible with his training and all. Arrow nodded firmly and helped the young man onto the bike side-saddle. "What the Hell have you two gotten yourself into?"

BlackHawk was silent, and Batgirl said nothing. Arrow sighed heavily. "Would you tell Roy?"

There was a silence.

Green Arrow growled deeply, "I'll tell him to meet you at the Cave."

…

Cheshire's mask was eerie in the dull light. The mechanical smile was dementing, giving a hollow feeling to Blaine's soul. She shivered subconsciously as the woman slithered forward, her long, delicate fingers moving slowly towards her sais.

Blaine pulled backwards, now practically leaning out of the window. Her spinning head was _not_ feeling any better with the stress and fear that came over her. Normally, she might have a chance against the assassin- but _wounded_ and _disoriented_- well, not really ideal fighting conditions...

Cheshire gave a haughty laugh and said, "Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you... _Yet_... As long as you tell me what I want to know." With a fluid motion, she pulled out her poisonous weapons, holding one at Blaine's throat, the other at the inside of her right forearm. Leaning in close, hot breath blew onto Blaine's face, coming through the mask, and somehow managed to chill her to the bone.

"Now... _Miss Blaine_... Where is it?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "W-Where is w-w-what?" She had to keep up the 'I'm-the-ward-of-a-player-billionaire' facade.

The metal of the sai dug down into Blaine's arm. She gasped as a sudden burning sensation rippled through her arm. _And_ that_ would be the poison..._

"Your father's _account_. His main _personal_ account. The one that has all of his pass-codes in it."

_Oh, thank God..._

"After all, that would help us get to the Kryptonite, _Sparrow_."

_Aw crap..._

Cheshire felt Blaine's body seize up, and she smiled behind her mask. "Ah... So you _do_ know where the Kryptonite is... Saves me some time." She took in a deep breath and bent down even further towards the blonde. "Where is it?"

Blaine, now dropping her facade, snorted. "Like Hell I'd tell you," she snarled, even barring at the end.

Cheshire's grip on her sai tightened. "Oh... You _will_ talk... Willingly, or _not_..."

…

Batman arrived at the Cave at record speeds. Apollo had _finally_ gotten a hold of him and had started on what he found. Then, Coraline started talking about how a distress signal had gone out- and he was on his way.

People are always talking about how they're so protective of their children- of their _youngest_ children and such. There are several memories in Bruce's mind that stick out every time he hears one of his children may be injured.

"_Batman! This is KF- Robin has been shot by Luthor. We- NO! Robin!"_

"_Bruce! Bruce! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh- Dick! Keep putting pressure on it. Bruce, Terry's been shot, and he can't feel his legs-"_

"_Batman, this is Superman. We have Batgirl at the Watchtower- she's been injected with some sort of poison... Bruce, you need to get here... It- it doesn't look good..."_

"_Daddy! Jay's hurt! Bad!"_ That was the first time Blaine had called him 'Daddy'.

And, now, his _daughter_- his princess- was gone. Kidnapped. So was his little bird- his _micuta pasarea_.

And, also now, his oldest son- his first-ever partner, his oldest child- may be hurt. Along with his little partner-in-crime... Oh, he and Barbara had done so much to annoy Alfred when she was little...

As Batman ripped off his cowl, darting over to where Jason was lying on a medical bed, he felt his heart beating faster and faster inside of his chest, threatening to pound out of it, beating and bloody and all.

He reached Jason and saw the young man- grimacing- but smiling at the same time. His leg was in a brace, wrapped tightly with gauze. Alfred stood at the head of the makeshift-couch, smiling gently at Bruce. Coraline was holding her fiance's hand in a death-grip, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Jason?"

The brunette looked up at his father. "I'm fine, Dad. Terry and Babs found some stuff- go with them. I'm fine."

Bruce nodded, already moving over to where his daughter and 'son' congregated. Terrence began talking just as the man reached his side, bending over the back of his wheelchair. "Babs brought back some evidence that shows at _least_ twenty-five, thirty bases only on the mainland for the shadows. I'm guessing there's even more in Cuba, Alaska, and Hawaii- but it's not shown on any of these notes-"

"Terry. Blaine and Dick?"

His cheeks turned a deep scarlet as he nodded. "R-Right..." It wasn't that Terry-Bear didn't care about his siblings, but, well- he wasn't called 'Apollo' for nothing. Blue and red blips appeared on the screen, and Terrence began his rant. "The two closet bases are one in New York City and on just outside of Happy Harbor, in a small town dubbed 'Truman'. But, that one's just a start-up, so they probably won't be holding them there. But, the more high-tech base is NYC. Give me three more minutes, and I can you you a lat and long."

Bruce nodded, pulling back up his cowl. Barbara had already done so, and was now on her communicator. The Dark Knight cocked a suspicious eyebrow at her. "Batgirl, what are you doing?"

She frowned at him pointedly as she struggled to get a perfect signal without the Cave's main link system. "I, unalike _someone_, am not afraid to ask for help when it's needed."

After a long stare-down, Batman grunted, "As long as it's not Harper."

….

"Hey, Speedy!"

"It's Red Arrow," he half corrected, half flirted. Batgirl rolled her eyes behind her cowl, a smirk playing on her lips. "Didn't want to bring your daddy?"

He scowled at her and shifted position on the Wayne Tech building's roof. "Didn't want to bring _yours_?"

She made a sultry snarl. "See, my Daddy is _always_ around. Or at least he seems to be."

Rolling his eyes, the red-head jerked his chin up, towards the rest of Gotham. "Why'd you call?"

Her face- what you could see of it- suddenly hardened and sobered. "You don't know, yet? Artemis didn't tell you? Or Ollie?"

His stance stiffening, Red Arrow grunted to his girlfriend, "We don't talk much."

"Still?"

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Sparrow and Robin were kidnapped on their way home from school a few hours ago. Artemis was hurt in the incident and sent to the hospital. Kid is with her there. Bats refuses to let any of the si- partners in, so I'm stuck with an ex-partner."

The news was blunt and heart-shattering. His last conversation with Dick had been an argument... And now, what if he-

No. No, Roy would _not_ think of that...

And he hadn't talked to his 'baby-sister' for ages, either- not since Thanksgiving. And Christmas was in less than two weeks... What if they couldn't find them? What if they were already de-

"We know where the bases are, we just need to investigate. Apollo thinks one of them isn't worth the effort, but you know Bruce. Mr.-Always-Needs-Every-Outcome-Examined-With-A-Microscope. He wants to go alone to the complex in NYC..." Her voice faded out a bit as she slowly nibbled on her lower lip. "But I've always worked best with a partner-"

"You want me to make-up with Dick, right?"

There was a long silence, then: "I'm in."

….

A normal drive from Gotham to New York City might be four hours. If you're a worried father, three. If you're Batman, two. If you're Batman, in his Daddy!Bats mode, it takes about one.

That black, tank/car-thingie (as Dick so eloquently put it when he was eight) was speeding almost three times as fast as it was supposed to be able to- peaking at 150mph, the Bat-Mobile was doing almost 400mph. _Almost_. Almost.

If Bruce had it his way, he would be doing 4000.

But, in due time, the Batman made his way towards the hide-out. It stuck out like a sore thumb, even in New York City. Forty-two floors high, fifteen rooms wide, painted a sickly yellow, cream-ish color on the outside, the entrance had wide double-doors made of stainless steel and glass. In bright, bold letters on the outside read: **LexCorp**.

….

"_AUUUUGGH!"_

The high-pitched scream shook him awake. Dick sat up, slowly, the bullet in his side no longer drawing blood, but still stinging like crazy. Stars were already circling his head, and black was already licking yet again at his eyes.

"AUUUUGGH!"

That same scream rippled through the once-bathroom like ripples in water. Blue eyes grew wide, and a small gasp came to his lips as Dick recognized that scream.

"BLAINE!"

In an instant, with the rush of adrenaline, Dick was standing up and pushing with all of his might against the door. Pain shot up through his abdomen, but he ignored it flatly. "BLAINE!"

The screams intensified, rippling through the bathroom walls icily. "BLAINE!"

Then, as quickly as they started, they stopped. Blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then-

He wept.

Dick fell down the side of the wall, tears streaming down his face as his whole body shook. He buried his face in his hands and bent over his knees, the dried blood on his shirt again becoming wet with his crying. "N-No... Blaine... N-N-No..."

All at once, the door snapped open, sending Dick towards the other wall. He landed hard on the concrete flooring, jarring his ribs and the bullet. Blood again began to flow through his once-oh-so-fancy dress-shirt.

"Well, well... What do we have here?"

The ebony took in a deep, slow breath as he recognized the voice.

"Cheshire..."

She approached him slowly, smiling behind her mask. Her kimono was stained with fresh blood, slowly dripping onto her white stockings. Her mask, too, had the red liquid splattered over it. Dick's face suddenly grew hard, and he growled at the woman, "Y-You... I swear, _Cheshire_, if you-"

"If I _what_?" she taunted, slowly sauntering towards him, her bloody sai in hand. "I've already killed your sister... I shot the other one."

Eyes grew wide in the teen's skull, and his breath came a bit too quick. "Y-You shot B-Barbara?"

She sneered, "Oh... So you've _finally_ figured it out... The great Robin, Boy Wonder, finally figured it out."

His eyes grew even wider, and Cheshire chortled, her voice sending goosebumps up his spine. "Oh, yes, I know. I know _everything_, Robin... I _remember_..."

**oooooh...**

**Now, you won't understand the next chapter unless you've read "Meet the Family", so, if you HAVEN'T read that, I suggest you go and read at LEAST the last four chapters. XD**

**Anyways... (i saw 'anyways' a lot, don't I? hrmmmmm...) ANYWAYS, I'm also gonna update 'Secrets' today, if you like that story.**

**NOBODY has gotten my RIDDLE yet!**

What's black and white, and red all over?

**REMEMBER: This is the JUSTICE LEAGUE version of this riddle. Not the 'DOTB' or the YOUNG JUSTICE version, but the JUSTICE LEAGUE version!**

**REVIEWS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	17. Kryptonite P4

**AUGH!**

**I know, I know, I know... I haven't updated for, like, a month. And I'm SORRY! I really hope this chapter makes up for it!**

***** IMPORTANT**** So, a lot of people have tried my riddle, but NONE OF YOU GUYS have GUESSED IT correctly! So, I am going to reveal the answer. The first person to PM it to me (and I WILL know who is the first) is the winner. OK?**

**I OWN NOTHING (Except the usual chiz.)**

It all happened so quickly, Bruce could hardly recount what had happened him_self_. First, he was outside LexCorp. _LexCorp... I should buy it, then burn down every building in existence..._ He could afford it, that much he knew- but Lex would _never_ pay up. Sure, he and _Bruce_ were (quote-en-quote) 'buddies', rubbing shoulders at parties and sharing their favorite wines, but Lex would have no power without his company.

Then, he was inside, a trail of unconscious bodies behind him. His head throbbed, and he felt reminiscent of a hang-over.

But, he was past the guards and down in _some_ room- glowing, florescent red lights, like that of Cadmus (as Robin had told him of) hanging from the ceiling and flashing brightly in his face- or what could be seen of it. There was a door that led forward, towards the 'dungeon', from what Batman could tell of his map.

That's where he would be holding Dick and Blaine-

But why was Luthor with Cheshire? Or the Shadows, for that matter...

He didn't care. He just wanted to find his children.

Easily hacking into the system (Apollo and Robin had learned from _someone_, right?), Batman had the door open in moments. He disappeared into the dim shadows and slunk against the wall, stalking forwards to find-

Nothing.

His eyes widened behind his cowl, and the Dark Knight swore. As quickly as he could, Batman pushed his communicator.

"Batgirl, come in. I repeat, Batgirl, come _in_!"

Static was the only thing to greet him.

Another colorful swear lifted from the man's lips, and he patched into Apollo's link.

"_Bruce? Bruce, did you find them-"_

"No. Call Batgirl and-" he scowled and snarled, "_Harper_, and have them wait for me-"

"_Crap... Bruce, I- I can't reach them! The Shadows must be blocking their signal!"_

A tick developing above his left eyebrow, Batman nodded to no one in general. "Apollo, go up to your room and lock the door."

"_What? Do you think something-"_

"I think they know."

There was silence over the link, then, Terrence's shaky voice answered back, _"Alright. I'll grab the lovebirds and Alfred, and we'll go on up... Dad, be careful."_

His heart dropping to his gut- _Dad..._- Batman nodded again. "Right. You, too."

And he left.

….

Terrence wheeled backward as fast as he could after completely shutting down the Bat-Computer, the hard-drive in his jeans pocket. Coraline turned at the sudden screech, and Jason sat up on the bed, eyes wide open (as he had been asleep). His face fearful, the Black boy grabbed his 'brother's' hand, along with Cori's. "Bruce thinks they've got us. We need to go- now."

Then, Alfred came down the stairs, his face ashen. "Someone has broken into the Manor-"

Jason suddenly was barking into his ear-piece. "Hey! Watchtower- we need some back-up-"

Suddenly, the supposedly _hidden_ clock-door entrance exploded open. Jason, despite his injuries, managed to stand in front of his family. He didn't even see Coraline draw a gun from under her skirt, at a garter around her thigh.

There, in front of him, stood Sportsmaster. The blonde man smirked from under his hockey mask, blue eyes alight with an evil mischief. "Ah... Now I have real evidence that you're all the little ba*****s of the Bat..." He pulled out a lance- from where, Jason had _no freakin' clue_- and threw it at the young man. Without skipping a beat, he caught it in the air, eyes narrowing.

"I'm our weapons expert. You thing you can- AUGH!"

Coraline had shot Jason.

Terrence shouted out, but the young woman was in front of him in a moment.

The last thing he saw before she knocked him out were her eyes.

Her _brown_ eyes.

….

Richard's eyes grew wide, his breath coming quick. From the glint in her eyes, he _knew_ Cheshire wasn't lying-

About _what_?

"W-What do you mean, you _remember_?" he asked her warily.

The Cat-lady snorted and drew her sai, playfully flipping it up and down in her hand, her eyes never leaving Dick's. Even as the protege of the Bat, it unnerved him- though he refused to show it. "You don't remember? Several years ago, when you were only eight. Sparrow was ten, I believe, and Wraith was around thirteen."

Dick's eyes grew even wider, his breath coming short and fast. _How does she know about-_

Then, a nagging pain began in the base of his neck.

Cheshire began to slowly walk around the boy, her grin malicious and fiery. "The Kryptonite- remember? All of the League had been captured, and you, Kid Runt, Speedy, and your little _family_-" she spat the word at him "-decided to be super-heroes. You ran into my little sister, too... Remember?"

The pain grew worse.

"Remember, _Robin_?" She pulled his head back by his hair, and a sharp gasp came from Dick's lips. Black eyes peered into cobalt, and shivers ran down the little bird's spine and up his arms. "Little Barbara got shot in the leg- My sister led you to the Kryptonite- I showed Batman and Wonder Woman the way... My little sister- _Artemis_."

His brain practically exploded with the fiery pain that shot through it-

_Jason eyed Barbara, as if begging her to say something. She shrugged, and Jason sighed heavily, turning back to the boy. "Well, Dick. We're gonna need all the help we can get. Go get Blaine and Terrence. We're having a meeting before school..."_

His eyes grew wide, not only with shock and fear, but with recognition-

_Dick placed the domino mask on his face, smiling at how cold the sealant on the corners and edges felt. Alfred had cut up a cape- white on the inside, black on the outside- for him, and an identical one for Blaine._

"_Ready?" came the girl's voice._

_Dick turned and smiled. Blaine wore the same he did- black jumpsuit, gray belt and gloves, white and black cape, and domino mask. But she also wore tall, black boots that stopped short of her knees._

"_Almost," Dick grunted, pulling on his own boots._

"_Jason's got the teleporter almost ready," Blaine spoke as Dick plopped down to clip up the boots. "He hacked the super-computer and got the password, but he's now trying to get past the voice-activated fire walls and stuff."_

_Dick nodded and took the hand Blaine offered._

_The two regarded each other, then Blaine giggled. "You can rock that cape, Robin."_

_He giggled right back. "And you look sweet in those boots, Sparrow."_

SPARROW! Blaine, Sparrow- his sister! He needed to focus... Focus, focus, focus-

_Dick jumped forward. "We haven't seen Bruce since late last night, and we haven't been able to call him or anything. And his tracker's gone out."_

_Iris paled, a hand drawing up to her lips. "Oh, my-"_

"_We haven't been able to contact any of the League," Jason began as he sat the woman down. He sat on the edge of the couch next to her and began to rifle through his pockets, pulling out some papers. "Here- we think that..." He took in a deep breath. "We think that the League has been abducted- the whole League."_

_Iris tried to take in the information as she scanned the papers with her eyes. There was an Asian man, a purple rock, and- "Lex Luthor?" she gasped. "But- he's on the news all the time! Lex Corp, I mean- and- uh..." She let out an uneasy breath, trying to process. "So... the whole League has just... vanished?"_

He was remembering, now... Bruce had been... abducted? No- Batman could- _would_- never be abducted-

_Speedy smirked, shrugging and lifting the boy higher onto his back. Robin curved his body to avoid Speedy's quiver. "Not to brag, but I'm almost as good as Arrow."_

"_We'll see about that," Batgirl said lowly as she opened the weapon's vault with a built-in hacker. "BlackHawk designed it," she spoke, making Speedy scowl._

_The weapons vault was definitely just that- a weapon's vault. All sorts of guns, off-looking machines, swords, knives, and even more obscure things- wands, staffs, gauntlets, ext.- were propped up on the walls and on tables. Sparrow instantly ran off, Robin dropping off Speedy's back and darting after her._

"_Don't touch anything!" Batgirl shouted after them, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Speedy's hand, making him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and led him over to where she saw a few knives. "Choose, archer-boy," she spoke with a smirk._

_There were several cruel-looking daggers, twin-knives, teethed short-blades, and hunting daggers. Speedy grabbed a thigh-sheath and strapped it on, the grabbed a small, smooth-edged blade, pushing it in. "Alright," he said, standing, arms out. "I'm ready."_

_**BOOM!**_

_Speedy and Batgirl ran towards the sound._

_They arrived behind a large shelf and saw two very 'innocent'-looking, masked and caped children. They stood next to a very large plasma gun that stood on legs, pointed at a huge hole bore into the wall._

_Batgirl cocked her hip, raising an eyebrow at the children._

"_Um..." Sparrow began._

"_Sorry?" Robin finished._

Cheshire saw the light in Dick's eyes. She _knew_ that _he _knew. And she had to kill him for it. It had always been her plan. But, first, she needed to know where the Kryptonite was... Well, the blondie could tell her-

_BlackHawk and Speedy were both loaded up with food packets, water, and medical supplies. "Ready?" BlackHawk asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Kid Flash grabbed Robin's hand in his left, and Sparrow's in his right. The blonde girl was shaking in her boots, while Robin was frozen stiff. Both held tightly onto Kid Flash's fingers._

"_Ready," the speedster croaked._

"_Ready," Wraith and Batgirl squeaked in unison. To Wraith and BlackHawk's fury, Speedy grabbed Batgirl's forearm gently, offering a comforting squeeze._

_In a flash of blue, the group was gone._

So, Cheshire raised her sai, holding it tenderly above the boy's neck. His eyes were glazed over as the memories rushed through his brain. He wouldn't even _feel_ it...

_Three guards ran around the corner and saw the five kids. One of them shouted, "Intrusos!" loudly, then fired._

_Batgirl pushed Sparrow and Robin back just as one fired his Glock. It hit her shin, and she went down with a cry. His eyes blazing, Wraith went at the man. He knocked him over as Kid Flash downed the other two._

_His fists tight, the small metal implants under the fabric screaming, he began to beat the man's face heartlessly. "You... Bastard!" he screamed and punched his lights out._

"_Wraith!" came a small voice._

_Wraith still beat the man._

"_WRAITH!" the same voice screamed._

His eyes were unfocused, his mouth open in a small gape, like you would see on one of those corny movies where some amnesic person _finally_ remembers the love of their life or some chiz-

"_Ras..."_

_The old man had Batgirl in one arm, held tightly to his chest, a knife held to her throat. An evil glint was in his eyes. "Put down your weapons."_

_Time froze._

But she couldn't-

No.

She had to.

Or her father would kill her-

_Using the cape as a glove, Artemis picked up the rock and wrapped it in the fabric. She wound it up, then pulled the flower out of her hair and stuck it in the fabric to pin the make-shift bag shut. Crouching back down to Robin, she had tears in her eyes. "Richard, they will hurt me for this... They will take away all of my memories..." She blinked, then kissed Robin's forehead. Looking back to his face, she smiled weakly. "Use this flower to find me again, Richard. I look forward to meeting you and Blaine as elders."_

The hand that gripped her sai grew white with the immense pressure it was enforcing.

_**BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_Shrapnel and sparks flew, blowing the Dark Knight and the ghost-child forward. Terrence was fine with his uniform on, but Batman, no longer having his gloves, boots, or cape, felt the sparks burning his skin. A bit of shrapnel dug into his back, and he landed on top of Wraith protectively._

_The flames died down, and Green Arrow and Captain Marvel ran forward, helping both up._

_Wraith turned a frightened face towards the building. "I know they made it out- they had to have..."_

_Batman said nothing._

Dick's eyes came back to a focus, and he swore when he saw Cheshire's sai. He had cheated death once before- many times before, actually- and he could do it again.

Jumping up, Dick turned a 180 and kicked the tiny knife from Jade's hand. She grinned, jumping away to grab it, and crouched on the floor, held up by her fingertips and toes. "Oh, Robbie-poo... So you _do_ remember..."

Dick growled, his anger completely drowning out his wound. With a loud battle-cry, the thirteen-year-old rushed his dance partner. The two traded blows, neither getting any certain hits, but a few close-calls. But, Dick was injured.

Cheshire liked to play dirty.

She feigned a right-hook, instead crouching down and grabbing his injured side, digging her thumb straight into the bullet wound. She went so far as to be able to feel the cold metal, and shoved it even farther into his gut. A scream ripped through the room, and then-

"_What you did today was irresponsible, irrevocable, idiotic, and suicide."_

"_No other 'I'?" Terrence tried to joke. Blaine kicked him. "Ouch!"_

_Green Arrow stepped forward. "I know that you have had training, Roy, but you know better than this."_

_Roy felt anger boiling. At Ollie, at Dinah, at Ras, at Lex, and- at himself._

_Flash, leaning on Arrow, spoke up. "Wally, you've only had your powers for a few weeks. You could have been killed, and your parents would never forgive me- not to mention your aunt- and myself."_

_Batman was breathing unevenly, trying to calm himself. He closed his eyes behind his mask. Then, he turned to Jason. "Don't think that because you got 'injured' I will not be as hard on you, Jason Holmes." The teen winced, as did the other Leaguers. Give him a break, Flash thought. He's still got blood-loss..._

"_Jason, you are the oldest and were supposed to be the most mature. I am very, very ashamed."_

_Batman turned to Barbara, who was squirming in her spot. J'onn had healed her leg, too, and the bullet was now in Batman's belt, ready to be sent to the lab. "Barbara Gordon, you are normally the level-headed one. I cannot believe that you would agree or assist to this suicide mission._

"_Terrence Prince, you, too, should have acted more your age. I am ashamed of all three of you. Especially when you dragged Blaine and Richard into this-"_

_Dick snapped._

_He stood sharply, his face the spitting image of anger (and of Batman). His little eyebrows were furrowed. "They didn't want us to come!" he cried out. "We made them bring us- even Jason was hesitant to let us come... at first."_

"_Hesitant?" Diana asked Canary, who was a bit 'drunk' and 'loopy'. She rolled her eyes._

"_Bats... must read 'em the dictionary... to sleep..."_

_Dick wasn't done there, though. He marched straight up to Batman, seemingly unimpressed with the man's good four feet he had on the child. Dick scowled up at him and exclaimed, "We did good here! Me, Blaine, Terry, Barb, Jase- Roy and Wally, too!" The two red-heads smirked softly._

_Blaine stood, coming up next to Dick. Batman tried to not be surprised. "Yeah!" she spoke loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. Dick followed suit. "We did good! We've trained for months, and we're uninjured, aren't we? Not as much as we can say for you guys-" (Oh yeah, she went there.) "-you're supposed to be the adults-"_

"_-The experienced heroes!" Dick piped in._

"_-And you got your butts kidnapped so that we had no choice but to come and save you!"_

_Everyone (even Batman by this time) stood, eyes wide, jaws dropped, at the two 'twins'. Blaine locked an arm around Dick's shoulders, and he did the same around her waist. Dick spoke firmly, "We deserve to be heroes. We've earned the right- we should have earned your respect today! But apparently not..." His voice died with the last part, his face softening an inch. Then, it firmed. "Basically, we're not gonna stop-"_

_Roy stood to join the kids. He put a hand on either's shoulder. "So get on board," he snapped._

_The others joined, Jason a bit woozy._

_Even so, though, he was able to retort to the stunned silence, "Or get out of our way."_

The door slammed inwards, and in charged-

Cheshire pulled away, snarling, Dick's blood and flesh under her fingernails and tinting her fingerless gloves. Batgirl stood in front of the Cat, in a battle-crouch, a snarl upon her lips- what you could see of her face- and with a sharpened bat-a-rang in her hands.

"Back off, Jade."

Jade howled with eerie laughter, making Richard flinch.

"Oh, Barbara, deary-" Batgirl's eyes widened under her mask "-This is just the beginning." Cheshire began to play with her sai again, scooping up her mask and replacing it. Then, Red Arrow appeared at the door, a blood-covered blonde in his arms.

Cheshire scowled beneath her mask. "A bit too interesting, though."

Then, before anyone could react, she had grabbed up something from her belt and thrown it on the ground. Green smoke ran all around the room, and Batgirl maneuvered herself to where her cape covered Richard. The smoke cleared, and Cheshire was gone.

Barbara tore off her cowl, pulling Dick to face her. He had a bit of blood above his right eyebrow, from a scrape beneath his black bangs. His left eye was swollen and purple, already turning a bit black. Not to mention the bullet in his side, pouring forth blood from his tanned abdominal.

Swearing a string of words so colorful, Roy even blushed, Barbara pulled out some gauze and messily wrapped it around her little brother's wound. She stood, bringing him with him.

That's when Dick got a good look at Blaine.

She had several stab-wounds in her arms and legs, but (_Thank God..._) none in her torso. Both of her eyes were covered with black, showing her broken nose clearly. Her shirt was torn and dyed red, the same for her skirt and socks. She was missing one shoe, her hair matted and tangled against a pale face- far, _far_ too pale.

_Robin leaped over a few dumpsters, seeing BlackHawk and Wraith crouched over in the alleyway. "Guys, what- Oh my G- Oh God..."_

_Sparrow's right arm looked mangled, almost torn off her body. Her face was covered in so many scratches that Robin could hardly tell his twelve-year-old sister from Freddie Kruger. Her emergency comm unit lay, forgotten, next to the rapid trail of red leaking into a drain five feet away._

_BlackHawk saw Robin and stood, pulling the ten-year-old away sharply. "NO!" Robin screamed, trying to tear away- but the older male was too strong. "NO! NO, BLAINE!"_

"BLAINE!"

Roy pulled the girl's body out of Dick's view. "She's alive," he quickly relayed, walking towards the door. Barbara pulled her cowl back up and helped Richard limp out. "But she needs medical attention- _now_. Cheshire didn't use her poisoned sais- I guess she thought the blood-loss would get rid of B easy."

Batgirl looked ready to slap her boyfriend to an oblivion. She hissed something at him, which Dick didn't catch. He was reminiscing...

_Everything was hazy, but he could just see Superboy's sleeping form next to him, in a chair next to his hospital bed in the Mountain. His chest ached, and he felt as if he had been shot- Oh. That's exactly what had happened._

_He sat up, a bit too quickly, and swore. "Luthor-"_

"_Is gone by now."_

_BlackHawk stepped into view, a small smirk on his features. Robin grinned as his big brother crossed over and sat at the foot of the bed, putting a hand on his knee. "Someone wanted me to give you this."_

_He handed his foster-brother a crumpled up sheet of notebook paper. On it read, 'And the Sparrow will fly again one day, her Robin by her side.'_

_Robin grinned and looked up, but Jason was gone._

They darted down a hallway, Dick getting slower and slower with every step. The blood-loss was finally getting to him. And Batgirl could tell.

She scooped him up into her arms, frightened when no snarky retort came. "Dickie, just hang on. Okay? Can you do that-"

They ran past the elevator, stepping over unconscious guards and shattered weapons. "Hang on, Dick-"

"She- she knew..." he hissed, eyelids growing heavy.

Roy kicked the front door, making it snap open. The threesome (foursome, technically) made their way towards a small bundle of trees off to the West, towards Gotham.

"What?" Batgirl asked, clearly confused. Roy quickened his pace to get to the forest, under cover. They reached it easily, and the archer crouched down into the brush. Barbara (she had again taken her cowl off) set Dick down, and took Blaine into her arms. To the young woman's relief and anguish, a pained gasp came from the blonde's lips. Though her eyes remained shut.

"S-She knew..." Dick hissed again, black spots appearing over his eyes. "C-Cheshire... She knows who we- who we are..."

Roy froze, turning slowly to face Barbara. The female didn't react, only turned to her red-headed boyfriend and snapped, "Call the 'Tower. We need two gurneys and four beams- _Now_."

Roy did as he was told.

And, in a flash of blue, they were gone.

….

Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Superman were all right next to the tele-pad when the four made their entrance. Though looking terrified and shocked at Dick's and Blaine's apparel, they bolted into action. Flash grabbed Blaine into his arms, transferring her to a gurney, and Superman did the same for the unconscious boy. J'onn flew them off at a record speed, Batgirl following behind.

Red Arrow turned to Flash and Superman, who were about to bolt off as well. "Wait! Dick said that Cheshire _knew_ their identities- And I haven't heard from Bruce at all. Neither has Barbara- she would have told me."

Flash paused, his jaw going slack. "Da**..." In a sharp flurry of red, he was over at the transporter dock. "Supes, get ready to land in the Bat-Cave. Alright?"

But Superman was already on the pad. He turned to Red Arrow. "Coming, Roy?"

….

"_Terry..."_

Someone was saying his name.

"_Terrence..."_

Someone was shaking him.

"_Terrence!"_

_Someone_ was being _very_ annoying. He was trying to sleep, here- Oh, holy frickin' crap.

Terrence's eyes shot open, and he gasped deeply, trying to sit up. But he found himself stuck on the floor, his stupid back not cooperating- like normal. Speaking of his back, the nerves were doing their 'happy-dance' again. He needed more meds-

Holy frickin' crap!

Roy, his blue eyes full of worry, sweaty red hair sticking to his forehead, was shaking the younger teen's shoulders. "Terrence! What the Hell happened?"

But Terrence's mouth was dry. He could remember everything, see everything, but-

"Jason!"

Roy helped Terrence sit up, lean against the rock wall. Alfred zoomed over, a small welt on his forehead with a bit of blood around it- but not much else. "Master Jason is well- his Kevlar stopped the bullet."

Roy cocked an eyebrow. "Bullet? Who shot him?"

"Cori."

Alfred and Roy looked at Terrence incredulously. Then, Alfred spoke. "Master Terrence, I do not believe that Miss Coraline-"

"She _did_, Alfred!" Terrence protested, rubbing his sore back. "She's not blind, either! Those must have been contacts or something- because she had _brown_ eyes."

Then, everyone realized that another presence had joined theirs.

There stood Jason, his face downcast and mouth open slightly. Terrence gasped. "Jay, Jay, she really-"

"Can it, _Prince_."

Jason turned sharply, his back to the three. Superman stood in front of him, floating in the air, looking uncomfortable at the current predicament. "Um... Right... Blaine and Dick are at the Watchtower, and I just got in touch with Bruce. He should be there by now. The Team are all at Mount Justice- they're a bit worried-"

"Who the Hell wouldn't be?" Terrence burst, growling at the end of his question. Roy picked up the teen and carried him to his knocked-over wheelchair, righting it and setting him in.

Superman bristled slightly. "They both lost a lot of blood, and it's still shaky for Blaine- but Dick is going to be fine. Just a couple of sore ribs for a while."

Terrence swore again, under his breath. "What happened to Blaine?"

….

Bruce sat next to his daughter, his eyes hard and cold, unforgiving and filled with rage. Dick sat next to him, still in his hospital nightgown, his black hair in a messy array. Tears filled the young vigilante's eyes, but Bruce knew his youngest son would never cry in front of his father-figure. He hadn't since he was eleven, since the night that Terrence had been paralyzed.

Speaking of Terrence, the dark-skinned teen sat at the foot of the bed, his hands on the metal bar, seemingly trying to snap it in two. Batgirl and Red Arrow were being treated for a few bruises and scrapes in the next room over. And the Team had been beamed up to visit their two injured members. (To Bruce's _obvious_ glee. _Whoopty-doo._)

M'gann was crying- duh- and Connor was trying to console her. The clone looked very unsure as the Martian girl before him wept openly. Artemis was sitting in a temporary wheelchair, her hand tightly clasped in Wally's. The speedster was tapping his foot so fast that almost no sound came forth, while also chewing on the inside of his cheek. Kaldur stood at the door, half in the room, half out. Jason was sitting on the hospital bed over, shirtless, with his torso wrapped tightly. His face was a mask of pure anger- intense rage. He still couldn't believe that Coraline... That she could be involved with those- those _people_ that hurt his baby sister...

Blaine was hooked up to at least fifteen different machines, twenty IV's, fifty blood-bags, and trapped under ninety-five hundred blankets. Her pale face was calm, serene, her white-blonde locks falling in almost a halo around her head. A tinge of black still stained her lips, but they were mostly pale. And her snowy lashes still fell delicately over her cheeks.

Then, onyx eyes flickered open.

Dick was the first to react.

"Blaine!"

She smiled ever-so weakly at him, her chapped lips breaking. "H-Hey, Little R..."

Bruce took in a shaky sigh and smiled gently, cupping the girl's face in his hands. "How do you feel?"

She shrugged slightly, but winced at the movements. "Okay." At his arched eyebrows, Blaine reiterated. "Alright, maybe a _bit_ of a sting- but I'll be fine."

Wally zoomed forward, grinning ear-to-ear. "OhmyGodBlaine! Wethoughtwelostyou-"

Artemis wheeled forward and smacked the back of her boyfriend's head. The teen whimpered, then shot the archer a glare, which she returned ten-fold. Then, Artemis faced Blaine. "Hey, girl. I'll take Ginger out of your way. Get better."

With nothing else said, Artemis dragged Wally out of the room (yes, even in a wheelchair). Connor smiled, waving slightly, while M'gann flew over, grabbing onto the younger girl's hand. She was so excited that she began to speak in Martian. "V'rutek ahs burgmorf anptm oh gahn!"

"Uh..."

Dick snickered as he gently too M'gann's hand away from Blaine's. "She's fine, Miss M. She just needs some rest..."

The green-skinned girl nodded, sending a tearful smile to the blonde as Superboy led her out. Blaine waved, and then-

Barbara, her cowl down to reveal tear-tracks, leaped onto the edge of the bed and began to kiss Blaine's face rapidly. When she was done, she did the same for Richard (even though she had already done it about ten times already) then began to kiss Blaine again. Bruce rolled his eyes at Barbara's antics, but was secretly wishing he could be as open as his older daughter.

Terrence began to cry light tears of joy, his green-brown eyes crinkled into half-moons as his lips curved upwards slightly.

Jason, momentarily forgetting his _ex_-fiance, stood and crossed over (shakily and limping) to both of his littlest siblings. Taking Dick in one arm and Blaine in the other, he _gently_ hugged them, sending warmth over each teens' bodies. "I'm glad you're okay," he said softly to Dick, then turned to Blaine. "You, too, little Sparrow."

She smiled, and Dick beamed.

They sat there, one big happy family, for almost half an hour until Blaine and Richard both grew tired. The ebony yawned first, making him look a lot like how he had when he was just a little boy- the eight-year-old that Jason would dress up and Barbara would read stories to. So, Bruce lifted Richard into the bed next to Blaine, where he curled up like a kitten and was asleep in moments. Bruce ordered all of his children out of the room, and, after _much_ debate, they all left, heads down.

Blaine yawned loudly, her eyes flickering as she fought to stay awake. Bruce kissed her forehead, then turned out the main lights. "Don't be long, Harper."

Blaine was shocked that she hadn't realized Roy was there.

But, the archer was. He nodded to Bruce obediently and took a slow step forward. Blaine nodded, and he continued the process until he was standing next to her bed. Being silent, as to not wake up Dick, Roy stroked the boy's hair. A short whimper sounded, but then, Dick's pained face relaxed. He leaned into Roy's touch, a soft smile on his face. The archer pulled the scratchy blankets off of the bed, making Blaine shiver. Her body was practically naked, besides her white briefs and the bandages strapping her chest. Not looking at her indecently, Roy pulled a thick quilt out of thin air and laid it over both small bodies.

Dick settled from his shaking and smiled, again curling into his big sister. The action reminded Blaine that- even thought they were the Tandem _Twins_- Richard was still only thirteen.

Roy must have thought of this, too, because he gave a heavy sigh. "He's a kid."

"I am, too."

Roy looked up, smirking gently. "Yeah, but you're an _older_ kid."

"And a girl, so that kind of even the scales, right?"

"What ever happened to feminism?"

Blaine rolled her eyes, waving her hand in the air. "Naw, that's Barb. And _that's_ why you'd best be good to my sister, because _we_ won't kick your butt- _she_ will."

The archer rolled his eyes, but said nothing. _It's true..._

"I'm sorry."

The declaration shocked Blaine. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry I was too late. I'm sorry I've been so distant from you guys. I'm sorry I've been such an a-"

"Roy," came a soft, tired voice. It was Dick.

The raven-haired young teen sat up, rubbing his side. "Dude. Don't get all mushy. It's water under the bridge. Okay?"

"But, I-"

"Roy. Stop being such a wuss."

The indignant expression that crossed Roy's face made the Twins wish they had cameras with them. Then, he grinned- as much as the PMS-y archer could. "Alright. Goodnight, kids."

"G'nite, Rolo," came Dick's reply.

"Goodnight, Roy," came Blaine's.

Then, they both fell asleep, holding each other.

….

Slowly, he crept into the room. The way she was simply laying there in Robin's arms, her face so calm, so... serene... It soothed his worries about her health. Hoping not to awaken her, he took a soft step forward. When neither teen stirred, he took another. Then another... And another... And another... Until he was standing right in front of the bed.

Gently, he stooped down to let his lips gently brush against her cheek.

As he left, he didn't see her smile.

...

"Do you have it?"

She bowed deeply, her shaggy black hair bouncing slightly. "Yes, Master..."

Ras turned, smiling. "Good. Now to gather the others."

**Wow. That was long and very Blaine-centric. SORRY!**

**So...**

**OMFREAKINGG? Coraline was _evil_? Coraline _iiiiisssss_ EVIL? Who kissed Blaine? What about the Kryptonite? AUGH! TOO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**Howabout an answer?**

**"A penguin wearing a 'The Flash' costume!"**

**REVIEW AND PM!**


	18. Water Under the Bridge

**I KNOW, I KNOW! I haven't been on in forEVER! Buuuuuut, I've been grounded. :*(**

**SOOOOO...**

**YYAAAAAY TO THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST-**

**but this isn't your chapter. :( Sorry. I just had some loose ends to tie up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (besides, like, 50% of this whole story- but anyways...)**

**WARNINGS: Sappy and abnoxious. Filler. OOC. :D**

The silence was long, anxious, awkward, painful, excruciating, pregnant, long- well, you get the point. It was bad.

_Bad_, bad.

They were all at Wayne Manor. The place had been fixed-up since the Shadows broke in, and a higher tech security had been added in- especially since Bruce was Batman. Really, when he goes into Daddy-Bat mode... He _goes_ into Daddy-Bat mode.

The parlor was small and warm, unalike the fierce snowstorm that raged outside. Flames in the fireplace crackled slowly and gently with the real pine wood that they licked up, sending warmth and shadows all over the room. The Chinese carpet was firm under Richard's fingers as he rubbed and pulled at it tenderly. Normally, Alfred might berate the boy, but Alfred wasn't there.

In a circle, sitting on the floor in various positions, was Terrence, Artemis, Wally, Richard, and Blaine. The two girls were huddled together under a blanket for warmth, Artemis dressed in a green sweater and skinny jeans, her hair down and falling around her face, being wet with the snow outside. Blaine wore her usual black, all around, except for her lips. Tears were in her eyes, and Artemis had an arm thrown around the slightly younger girl's shoulders. Both girls looked so... _tiny_ and fragile and... worn-out underneath that huge, scratchy quilt.

Terrence was seated in his wheelchair, his face betraying no pain, but his eyes racked with emotion. He, too, had a blanket over his shoulders. The teen also held a mug of steaming cocoa in his cold fingers, his eyes watching the small white marshmallows bob up and down in the dark brown liquid.

Wally was seated on the brick fronting of the fireplace, the flames warming his blue-sweater-clad back, his long red hair falling into tired eyes. The speedster had his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin residing on his knees.

And finally, the youngest of the little group sat in the large, red chair. With a shock, he realized that it was the same chair that he and Blaine had cuddled in so long ago- the same night they found out their 'father's' secret...

"Let's address the elephant, shall we?" Wally joked.

Artemis glared at her boyfriend, Blaine mimicking her actions. "Ginger, this is _no time_ to joke."

Wally's face fell as Dick nodded. "Sorry, Wally, but Blaine's right. We need to be serious about now... This is important."

Artemis shivered, pulling further into the quilt and into Blaine's side. Both blondes grew closer to each other, getting as close as possible.

"Artemis."

Everyone turned to look at Terrence, whose face was dark. "Artemis, you lied to us all-"

"It's not like I could remember ever meeting you guys!" the archer automatically offended.

"Yeah, but you _knew_ that you were part of the Shadows!"

"Alright!" Wally shouted, standing. "Just _chill_, Terry."

"You're the one that's shouting!"

"_You're_ shouting-"

"SHUT IT!"

Everyone jumped, and four heads swiveled to face the ebony. He stood, his face grim and gaunt- Dick looked older than he ever had before.

"Yes, Artemis lied to us. Yes, her father is Sportsmaster, and yes, her sister is Cheshire." Artemis hunkered down, a single tear dripping from her eye and finding the crevasse between her nose and her cheek. Her face was pale, her soul cold even though her whole body was burning up to the point of sweating. Richard tried to ignore the pain he was causing his friend. "Yes, she used to be an assassin- but that was all in the past-"

"In the _past_?" Terrence growled, his lips in a snarl. "Her _sister_ almost killed Jason-"

"Yeah," Blaine objected. "Her _sister_."

"Oh, so you don't care about your brother-"

In an instant, Blaine had her face in Terrence's, both hands on the arms of his wheelchair to lock him in. "Don't. You. _Dare_ even... even... _insinuate_ that I don't care about Jason or _any _of our family-"

Wally was in between the two in a flash of blue and orange. He placed a hand on Blaine's upper chest, just below her throat, and shoved her away gently. "Blaine, Terrence, both of you. _Stop_."

Reluctantly- and ever so slowly- the two pulled away.

Dick shivered. He had _never_, _ever_ seen either Blaine or Terrence that... aggressive towards each other. _Never_. Terrence had always been just so... overprotective of the young girl. And Dick, too, of course.

Then, Artemis stood. And, for the first time, she spoke _completely_ truthfully.

"I'm sorry."

It was as bland and blank as that.

The silence was terrible, almost as terrible as the earlier silence. Then, Artemis burst into tears.

"I-I am s-s-so, _so_ sorry... But you don't u-understand..." Her face was in her hands now, her shoulders shaking. "Y-You d-don't understand..."

Everyone was quiet, the storm was so loud... A perfect, dramatic setting.

Wally embraced his girlfriend, and she sobbed into his sweater, gripping it forcefully with both fists. The ginger was shocked- _scared_, even. Artemis _never_ cried. Or at least, not that he knew of.

Dick spoke up. "We _do_ understand, Artemis. Maybe not the 'my-daddy's-an-assassin-working-for-the-League-of-Shadows' kind of understand, but we can all relate to a bad childhood..."

Terrence looked away. He could feel his baby brother's icy glare on his body, racking him to the bone with chills and shivers.

Blaine hugged herself, her stomach churning with the memories that overwhelmed her, warming her body- but not in a good way...

"It's all in the past, now, though." The ebony smirked, his pained, sapphire eyes alight with a slight twang of mischief. "It's all water under the bridge."

Artemis's sobs had reclined to hiccups. She smirked at the Boy Wonder. "R-Really? J-Just like that?"

Blaine hugged the fellow heroine. "We love you, Artemis. More than _they_ would."

Artemis nodded, hugging her back tightly. "Thanks, Spar."

"No prob, Miss."

Wally, grinning, joined the group-hug, but only after Richard teamed up with his 'twin'.

Terrence growled inwardly at the display. _She's a traitor..._

Dick turned to face his big 'brother'. "Comin' Terry?"

His jaw twitched. "I _do_ like group-hugs..."

Wally beamed. "Then come _on_!"

Terrence was about to wheel forward, but he relented. _She got Jase shot_... The little Alfred inside Terrence's head objected. _'Yes, but Master Jason is fine, and Miss Artemis is not her sister. Choose, Master Terrence. The path or forgiveness, which leads to healing, or the path or hatred, which leads to death...'_

The squeaking of metal against rubber resounded through the Manor as Terrence joined their hug.

Artemis shivered, a smile on her lips. "Thank you," she hissed, digging her face into Wally's chest. "Thank you..."

**Yeah. I rushed it. Crappy, I know, and I apologize for that. :(**

**NEXT UP:**

**What YJ does for Christmas. ^^**


	19. Christmas is A Time for Family

**Yeah, this chapter is WAAAAAAY over-due! Buuuuut... I wanted it to be PERFECT for my CONTEST WINNER! YAAAAY!**

**There is NOT going to be a New Year's, because I'm too lazy. ^^D**

**I OWN NOTHING (except for the usual, so 50% OF THE FRICKING STORY!)**

**Yaaaaaay!**

**READ ON:**

**WARNINGS: _SLIGHT_ suggestiveness, hints at Blaine's 'past' (u kno), FLUFF OUT THE WAZOOO! (minor OOC -ness, and MAJOR OC-ness!**

**SPOILERS FOR Artemis' and M'gann's pasts!**

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm swam forward in the bone-chilling water, his thick skin warming his body a tad. Bubbles slowly floated up from his mouth and tickled his nose as he let out a casual greeting to his friends. "Kiareh, Garth."<p>

The black-haired teen waved, his silver-armored hand clanking softly in the waters. "Kiareh, Kaldur!" He swam forward, bringing Kaldur into a hug. "The merriest of Christmases to you, my friend."

Kaldur smiled and hugged Garth back. "And to you as well." The two withdrew, silently comparing armor. Kaldur'ahm wore a mix of gold and silver breastplate, gauntlets, and boots. He wore no shirt beneath, leaving his muscles to the imagination, and his tattoos wide in the open. Garth's armor- all silver, to match his eyes- covered him from the neck down, elaborate swirls of black paint on the outer coat. His ponytail had been let down to let his hair flow around him.

"How are you, Kaldur?" Garth inquired as the two turned to go into the majestic city. The white towers had been decked with coral wreaths of blue, purple, and orange. Festive lights and flames had been placed at every door, charmed to stay aflame even in the water. The tiles of the unused walkways were re-painted in honor of the holiday.

"I am well, Garth. You and Tula?"

It was no secret that the two had become engaged. At first, it had hurt Kaldur to hear. But now, well, he had another woman that his eye was set on.

"We are doing fine. Tula is actually with the Queen and Nereida." The Queen's child had been born months before- a beautiful little girl with strawberry blond hair and eyes as blue as her father's. "They are in the midst of the feast."

A light flush ran over Kaldur's cheeks, and he looked down at the pathway they swam over. "I apologize for being late-"

"I am sure our King will not mind."

"I do not mind, Kaldur'ahm."

Kaldur jumped slightly, realizing that they were at the Palace doors. King Corin- now in armor of the purest gold- gave a slight nod to his protege. "It is good to see you, Kaldur'ahm. I am glad you could make it."

Kaldur bowed. "I am glad I was invited, my King."

Corin nodded. "Come now. We have begun."

The whole Palace had been festively decorated- most likely for the Queen. Kaldur'ahm knew her well enough to know how much she loved color.

But, the best of the decorations was the Dining Hall.

Tall pearl pillars, speckled with pink diamond, held up a large dome ceiling of glass and clear quartz. Pearls outlined by gold lined the numerous arches and doorways and windows in the room. Unalike stereotypical kings' parties, very few people were around. A few of the Queen's favorite students, including Topo, danced around to the lively music of the musicians. The King's peers were around and talking politics, while the Prince was playing with his niece as he sat next to the Queen. The red-haired woman saw her husband and students first. "Kiareh!" she called to them joyfully, the numerous layers in her long-sleeved, green silk dress billowing as she waved. Her golden crown had been replaced with an elaborate wreath of pearls and diamonds and pink coral. The prince next to her looked up, smiling as Nereida gave out a loud squeal of joy. The baby was donned in a long nightgown and a baby crown that rested on the fluff of her head.

Kaldur'ahm swam forward, and the baby extended her arms, cooing loudly. Casting an uneasy glance at the Queen, who nodded, the teen took the baby into his arms. She laughed and grabbed his ear, cooing and blowing raspberries that floated up from her lips in the water.

Kaldur smiled gently, then rested a kiss on her forehead gently, feeling her warm and baby-smooth skin beneath his lips. She laughed loudly again, then blew more bubbles.

"We are glad you could make it, Kaldur'ahm," Queen Mera spoke with a smile. Out of nowhere, Tula zoomed forward and embraced Kaldur'ahm, being sure not to squish Nereida as she did so. The folds of her airy silk dress were floating around, matching her bright eyes and clashing against her red hair. She kissed either of his cheeks, beaming the whole time.

"It has been too long, Kaldur."

He nodded politely back. "Yes. I apologize for my lack of visits. My Team and I have been busy-"

"No matter," Corin said, beaming as he scooped his daughter into his arms. She squealed with delight and began to pull on her father's hair, making him grin. "After all, Kaldur'ahm, Christmas is a time to be with family."

Kaldur's eyes grew wide, and the Prince laughed. "Surely you understand that you are a part of the Royal family now, Kaldur'ahm, being practically our King's son!"

"I- I did not- I-"

Queen Mera rose and embraced Kaldur'ahm. "My son, you are a part of our family, whether you like it or not."

Kaldur let out a breath. _I have a family again..._

And he embraced his mother back.

_**(AN: GUESS WHAT! Nereida means 'water nymph'...)**_

* * *

><p>Rainbow colors meshed together, blurring and looking like fireworks as they went by. Iris laughed from her seat on the couch next to her sister-in-law<em>(?)<em>. Mary was holding Rudolph's hand as she watched with proud eyes, amused at her son's antics and proud of her husband's willingness to stay sober over the holidays. It helped that she and Wally were the only ones to know of Rudolph's... problem. Jay and Joan were holding hands, too, both smiling as Barry raced around the room. Normally, Jay would help with the Speedster Christmas Tradition, but the poor old man had thrown out a hip the year before and hadn't tried super-speeding since.

Then, Barry and Wally both came to halts, breathing heavily. The speed at which they had been going- for an _hour_, mind you- had tired them both out.

Fortunately, Iris and Mary had food ready.

Barry grinned, his green eyes alight, as he watched Wally attack the plate of cookies. "Alright, hotshot, don't choke."

Wally rolled his eyes and mumbled something in super-speed-speech, which Barry translated as, "I'm too awesome to choke? Really, hotshot? Really?"

Wally rolled his eyes again.

Iris pulled her husband into her side, reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss his jawline. He smiled and made a noise in his throat before kissing her back. Wally stuck out his tongue, turning towards his parents- who were also kissing. "Yuck- OKAY! Old people do _not_ make-out!"

The three couples broke apart, all grinning and laughing.

Mary rose, brushing invisible lint off her long, red felt dress (_My mom's totally a germaphobe..._) and smiled even broader. "The ham should be ready-"

Joan stood, her warm and crackly voice filling the room, "I've got _latkes_ and Wally's _favorite_-" The teen beamed "-_sufganiyot_!"

Wally fist-pumped the air, hooting. His family was Jewish, though Barry's and Jay's were both Baptist. So, they all celebrated Hanukkah and Christmas together. They all did everything they could to integrate their different traditions, including the food.

They went to the kitchen and all sat down as Iris, Joan, and Mary set the table. It was another Flash Family Tradition to have the women set the table on holidays. Except for the turkey.

Barry looked at Wally, then Rudolph, then Jay, and back to his nephew. The ginger sat up in his seat. "What?"

Rudolph looked away, but Barry spoke up, "We were hoping you'd carve the turkey- or, _ham_, that is."

Wally's face lit up so bright that he almost blinded his family. "YES!"

He grabbed a large knife, and Iris and Mary both winced. Joan just chuckled and brought over the meat. The strong scents of seasoning filled the air as the ham was set in the middle of the table. Wally stood and walked over (at Barry's glare of, _Be careful with that knife_) and sunk the metal deep into where he imagined the pig's head. "Ta-da!"

Mary giggled, and Iris shook her head. "Speedsters are all kids at heart," Jay whispered to his wife, who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I know, hon. I've lived with you for almost fifty years, remember?"

Iris took up the jar of jam and struggled to open it. "Who wants jam with their ha-" She got the top off, and strong wafts of strawberry hit her nose. Her eyes 0grew wide, and she dropped the jar, letting it shatter on the floor. Iris only _barely_ made it to the trash-can before she wretched.

Everyone was standing at once, and Barry and Wally were instantly at Iris's sides. "Irey," Barry began, his eyes worried, "Irey, hon, what-"

She turned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and gave him a sheepish smile. "I- uh- was going to tell you tomorrow morning... After everything was over... I mean-"

Barry's jaw dropped, and Wally cocked an eyebrow. "What- oh. Oh! OH! Aunt Iris, that's awesome!"

Barry scooped his wife into his arms and twirled her in the air, letting out hearty and deep laughter as he did. Iris squealed with joy, and Wally whooped. Mary had tears in her eyes, and Jay and Joan were simply glowing. Even Rudolph gave a small smile.

Barry stopped turning his wife and set her down, ignoring that he had trailed into the jam. He kissed her lips rashly, then got down on one knee, placing his hands on her stomach. He leaned forward and kissed it, then stood again, tears in his eyes.

Wally's smile suddenly faded. He replaced it quickly, though.

The night went on with songs like Joy to the World, _Ocho Kandelikas_, _S'vivon Sov Sov Sov_, Deck the Halls, and more. Wally got out the old Dreidel and got his uncle and- _shockingly_- his father to play several games. Finally, they opened a few presents.

The whole time, Wally kept up his facade.

Until almost midnight.

Everyone had fallen asleep in their places, exhausted from all of the excitement. Except for Wally. He was in the kitchen, scarfing up the rest of the _sufganiyot_ with a frown. His whole body felt cold, despite his warm pajama pants, robe, and fuzzy Batman slippers.

"Wally..." came a sad, soft voice.

The teen jumped in his spot, then turned to see- "Aunt Iris!"

She held a finger up to her lips, smiling sadly. "Wally..." And she embraced him. He was shocked at the movements at first, but then hugged her back. Her hair smelt like vanilla, like the shampoo she used. It was soft and warm, like fresh linens.

"Wally, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean your uncle or I will not ever see you as a son... Honey, I love you just as much as I did before." She withdrew, sniffling, and gazed into his eyes. Wally gazed back, a weak smile upon his lips.

"Thanks, Aunt Iris... And- I love you, too."

Wally wished Christmas could last forever.

* * *

><p>Her long, blonde hair had been tied up in a loose bun. She wore a thick green coat with faux fox fur on the inside, and her usual tall boots. Her mother, too, was dressed warmly for the snowy weather in Star City. Oliver smirked, his mustache twitching as he watched Artemis squirm under her crown-clip. But, Dinah had gotten it for her, insisting that the girl needed more time to be 'girly', so she had to wear it.<p>

You _don't_ cross Dinah.

It was an unwritten rule.

He, too, wore thick green clothing, not caring if the large amount of green gave him away. It was Christmas, and he would enjoy it. Even Roy had come, decked out in black leather and skinny jeans, a beanie with long strings on the ears over his neon hair. Dinah, in a white puffy vest over her red turtleneck, hung off of Oliver's arm as she cuddled into him for warmth. Paula was in her wheelchair, per normal, and was being pushed along by her daughter down the barren streets.

It was around nine, and the sky was pitch black, no stars available to be seen past large snow clouds. The almost empty walkway was lit up by paper lanterns, of which Paula seemed to enjoy. They had chosen a later time to come out to 크리스마스 거리 파티, or the Korean 'Christmas Street-Party', so that Paula would be able to get around easier, with near to no people around. The performers were still around, playing techno music and doing more modern dances to it. Paula was dancing in her seat, her smile so broad that Artemis almost cried with relief.

It had been _so long_ since she had seen her mother that happy...

A woman in a floral _chima_ came forward and sang out in a beautiful Korean voice, offering forward warm cocoa. Oliver smiled and paid her (making Paula and Artemis both blush) for four. Apparently, Roy was too cool for cinnamon cocoa.

"So, Paula," Dinah began slowly as they walked down the sectioned-off street, towards the park, "this happens every year?"

Paula nodded, still looking at the orange and pink lights. Decorations all over- from intricate posters of Asian design, to fake flowers that laid in pots on the ground- were alight with traditional plug-in Christmas lights. "Yes," her sharply accented voice rang out, "it does. But this is the first time Artemis and I have come. Thank you," she addressed Oliver specifically, "for coming with us."

He nodded. "My pleasure, Paula!"

Then, a hearty cry of, "Ho! Ho! Ho!" drew Artemis to look towards the park. She hadn't even realized that they had reached it yet, but, sure enough, that long expanse of white was there.

Black eyes widened, and a smile curled onto Artemis's lips as she involuntarily cried, "_Santa Halabuji!_"

Sure enough, there was a man there, dressed up as Santa Clause. He had two children on his lap, one of which was crying, the other of which was reeling off what she wanted to Christmas. Their parents were standing back, taking pictures as 'Santa's Elves' (who didn't look very happy to be elves) were texting and smoking cigars in the background.

Roy snorted. "Wanna get your picture taken, _Artemis_?"

Artemis's face turned bright red, and she scowled, turning away. Roy smirked at his small accomplishment. But, when Dinah's glare met his eyes, he slunk into his expensive jacket.

Paula grabbed onto her daughter's hand to gesture for her to stop. "Artemis. Would you let me take your picture with _Santa Halabuji_?"

Artemis groaned. "Mooooom!"

"Artemis... Please?"

The archer made the fatal mistake of looking at her mother's eyes. She crumbled. "Fine."

Oliver handed his camera to Roy. "Take it, would 'ya?"

He grinned. "Oh, I will."

"Shut it, you little-"

"Artemis!"

"Sorry, mom."

The snow crunched under their feet as they crossed over, more snowflakes lightly falling to replace them right as the teens' feet lifted. White flakes fell on their heads and eyelashes, making them both (very deceptively) look like angels.

They crossed over to the Santa, who stayed in character and stood to give Artemis a hug. She was blushing furiously, but allowed Roy to take one or two pics.

"Smile, Artie-Farty!"

"Harper!"

Finally, they were done, and Artemis shot away from the Santa, shivering as if he was a pedo. Roy smiled at her mischievously- then saw the tears in her eyes. He may have hated the twit (yes, Roy Harper just said/thought _twit_), but she _was_ dating his 'little brother', and she _was_ his so-called 'cousin', and she _was_ on the Team...

"What's wrong?"

Artemis wiped away her tears harshly, "Nothing," and turned to follow the 'Arrow-Clan', who all were about three blocks away. She took a step forward-

And found an iron grip on her bicep. "Let me _go_!"

He pulled her close to him. "Don't make a scene." His cobalt eyes narrowed. "Now what's _wrong_?"

Suddenly, Artemis's facade broke. "When- when I was little... My sister would take me to see _Santa Halabuji_- Grandfather Santa in Korean..."

"Korean? _Really_?"

She looked away, and Roy mentally slapped himself. Then, he remembered that he had a pair and said, "Sorry."

This shocked Artemis into looking at her fellow archer. "That's... okay." She shrugged, and Roy let go of her arm. He licked his lips.

"_Bicheii Hai_."

"_What_ did you call me-"

Roy chuckled. "_Bicheii Hai_. It means Grandfather Winter in... in Navajo."

Artemis cocked an eyebrow.

"I- I was in a Navajo tribe before Ollie took me in... My dad was the chief, and my mom was an Irish scientist." He smirked. "Odd mix. My dad was already a fourth white, so I popped out lookin' like this." Roy shivered- but not fully from the cold. "They were killed by some gang-bangers, who came after me... Odd enough, I ran into Oliver's cabin, way out in the forest, and managed to get in. I don't even remember how. I took an old chestnut bow off of his mantel and pinned eight of them to the wall with six arrows." He looked down, grinning at the memory. "I was adopted within the hour- no drawbacks."

Artemis was speechless. Then-

"Sportsmaster is my dad."

Roy's head was thrown up, and he opened his mouth-

"Yeah. Cheshire's my sister."

For a few moments, the red-haired teen's mouth was just _open_. He snapped it shut in the next moment. "Must be where you learned your killer moves."

She smiled uneasily. "What does _that_ mean?"

"You're sister's kinda sexy."

"Oh, so you're calling _me_ sexy, now?"

"Maybe."

There was an odd pause.

"I won't tell Barbara if you don't tell Wally."

"Deal."

They jogged off to join their family, when Artemis stopped dead in her tracks. Roy whirled around. "What-"

"Merry Christmas, Roy."

He smiled and retraced his steps, pulling the younger girl into a hug. He sighed into her hair. "Merry Christmas, Artemis."

There was an odd pause.

"This is an awkward order of of events."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>M'gann laughed loudly as Connor fumbled over his own two feet. Sphere rolled into view, squeaking and beeping as the clone growled to himself, trying to remember the steps to the ballroom dance.<p>

"Here." She wrapped one arm around his neck, bringing his to snake around her waist.

The Cave was absolutely silent. A large Christmas tree was up in one corner, and holly was hung all over. Fake snow littered the freezing rock ground, and it was being trampled underfoot as M'gann tried to teach Connor to dance.

Superboy turned a bright shade of red as he tripped_ yet again_ and stumbled onto his knees. M'gann couldn't help but giggle, and all anger was evaporated as Connor heard his girlfriend's twinkling laughter in the air.

He stood and turned, brushing off his jeans. M'gann looked down at her own attire- her usual school clothes, only with leggings and a long-sleeved shirt added in. "Hm... Maybe we should change, you know, get into the Christmas-y mood?"

Connor watched as M'gann's clothes turned into a long dress of white, with sparkles all over and a light fur draping on the hem. It had a turtleneck, lined with fur, and sleeves that stretched openly down to the floor. Her hair was suddenly up, and her skin was back to her Caucasian color.

His throat was dry, and his mouth was open wide. "I- You- I... You look beautiful, M'gann."

She smiled broadly. _If only he knew..._ "You, too, Connor."

He frowned and looked down at the tee-shirt and jeans he wore. "Uh... Right."

She laughed and spun in several circles around the floor, until she circled into his arms. There was a long pause as M'gann stared at her boyfriend's chest. He watched her eyes narrow as she frowned, then bit her lip.

"M'gann? What is it?"

Superboy almost jumped when she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Connor, I-"

She broke down crying.

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry that I- I mean, I- Oh, Connor!" She threw her arms around his neck, weeping into his shoulder.

_Uh... Okay... Oh! Maybe she's doing that thing Wally talked about... PMS-ing, right?_

"M'gann, whatever it is, it can't be that bad..."

But she was still crying.

With a sigh, the clone pulled her into a bridal hold and walked towards the entertainment room. He set her on the couch, pulling a blanket off of Kaldur's reading chair and throwing it over her shoulders, tucking it around her neck. What had caused such a... _intense_ reaction? To a- a _dance_?

_What does M'gann do when anyone is upset?_

His face lit up, and Connor headed towards the kitchen.

"How hard can making cocoa be?"

Three miniature house-fires later, Connor knew exactly _how_ hard is was to make cocoa.

"Con?"

He whipped around to see M'gann, her red hair disheveled, topaz eyes blood-shot, standing right next to the island. The fuzzy turquoise blanket wrapped around her now pajama-clad body- _When did she change- Martian. Hello, Connor!_- as she shivered. Her feet were bare and twitched against the tile.

"You're cold."

It wasn't a question.

"Martians don't get cold..."

"You're cold."

M'gann didn't object when Connor brought her into his arms, sitting down on the island with her in his lap, leaning into his chest. She sniffled, tracing the large red 'S' on his shirt. Then, her eyes caught the cocoa- or, the several failed attempts.

And she laughed.

Connor smiled. "Hey! I tried, at least."

She rolled her eyes. "I know." And kissed his nose. "And I lo- I thank you for it."

She jumped off his lap, the blanket still around her shoulders, and began to clean up. The only thing that worried Connor was that she _wasn't_ using her telepathy. He walked up behind her and trailed his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and turning his face into his neck. Shivers ran down her spine, and she pulled away. "Not now, Connor."

He frowned. "M'gann, what's- what's wrong? I thought you were excited about today and... It's Christmas. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not."

He snorted. "Yeah, and Superman's gonna win father-of-the-year."

She opened a cabinet above her head, only to have it slammed shut. "Connor!" she yelled angrily as the ebony-haired teen sat down in front of her.

"What?"

"Connor Kent, you know what. Now _move_."

_I've never seen her this angry..._

Connor jumped off the countertop, grabbing her biceps. "No, M'gann. Tell me. _Now_."

Her eyes grew fearful, and Superboy gasped. _I- I would never... _"Meg, I could never- I _would_ never, _ever_ hurt you-"

She scoffed lightly, bending her face downwards so that her bangs covered topaz eyes. "It- It's not that, Connor... I just- I can't believe that I'm doing this to you..."

"Doing _what_?" he grinded out angrily. "What is making you so upset?"

There was a long, painful pause. Then, M'gann moved backwards. "Please don't be mad at me."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, then transformed.

That echo-y, slimy noise resounded as M'gann's skin tone changed. Her chin sharpened, her hair shrinking back and becoming spikes that trailed down past the blanket. Her face became much more gaunt, and her nose became slits in her face. Red slashes going up her neck and cheeks decorated her face, and her hands turned bony and long, sharply clawed at the tips. From underneath the blanket, a tail sprouted and fell until it was almost three feet behind her, spiked at the end like a dinosaur's. It whipped around nervously, and then- M'gann dropped the blanket. Although she had no clothes, she- by no means- looked naked. Large plank-like, muddled gray scales ran down her thin stomach and over her chest. Her knees were capped with what looked like armor, and long claws ran out of her toes.

Then, she opened her eyes.

They were still topaz. Still the sweet topaz that Connor knew.

M'gann shrunk away, whimpering softly. "Y-You know how I t-t-t-told you I-I'm a Green Martian...?"

"You're not."

She burst into more tears. "I'm s-s-so, so sorry, Connor! I know I should have told you, but I-"

Suddenly, his lips were crushed onto hers.

She squeaked, just like the first time, then melted in his embrace.

It was a naïve kiss, nothing like the make-out sessions you would see Batgirl and Red Arrow having out on the beach, or the tongue-twisting kisses Artemis and Wally would have after a fight. No, it was pure and simple and naïve, a gentle kiss that showed true love.

Connor withdrew and rested his forehead on M'gann's, not wincing at the sight of her blanch skin. "M'gann Mor'zz... I love you for who you are, not what you look like. I honestly don't give a crap what the _heck_ you look like- I love you for _you_."

M'gann breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Conn-"

But he pulled her into another kiss.

And this one wasn't so naive.

* * *

><p>"AUCK!"<p>

Barbara shrieked as a snowball was flung onto the back of her neck, sending intense shivers up her spine. She growled and packed together some powdery top-snow, then turned and hid behind the front porch-

"AUGH!"

Terrence howled with laughter from his spot sitting on the porch, a huge bucket- that had _once_ been filled with snow- in his hands. Barbara, meanwhile, was cussing and spitting as white covered her whole form. "TERRY!"

He laughed, eyes alight merrily. Barbara couldn't help but grin. Terrence always had a hard time around the holidays, with Richard and Blaine always playing in the snow. Terrence may have been mature for his age, but he was still only seventeen- still a kid at heart.

Barbara pulled off her pink beanie and threw it in his face, letting her bun fall out, orange flames licking at her flushed cheeks. "I'm gonna kill you, Prince!"

There came a very familiar cackle, and-

Barbara spun around and close-lined Richard, making him drop his pail of snow. "Ooph!"

Richard was laying, splayed out on the ground. His jeans were covered with white, his thick winter coat smushed beneath him. The boy's black bangs hung over bright blue eyes that twinkled with joy. But Barbara knew how hard the night would be- opening presents had already brought tears to everyone's eyes, especially Jason's.

The young man was inside, moping, while Alfred tried to convince him to go outside and 'be a child for once'. Heck, even _Bruce_ was playing in the snow outside.

Speaking of Bruce...

At the other side of the Manor, back in the dead rose garden, Blaine was hiding behind a snow-covered bush. Her pale face was flushed deeply, her black lips heaving as smoke emerged from them. Coal eyes were aflame, her strands of her white-blonde hair covered in sweat, never mind the sub-arctic temperatures. She licked her lips, nervous chills running down her arms. _Alright... Tactic thirty-two B.A.4-9..._

"HYA!" she screamed, back-flipping over the bush and charging straight at her foe-

But the man simply swept her feet out from under her and, with a grin, shoved a snowball straight into her face. "Man! Bru-uuuuuce!"

The ebony grinned- yes, _grinned_- and said, "Hey. Training, remember? Two hours everyday-"

"It's Christmas!"

"No exceptions, Sparrow."

She rolled her eyes and accepted the hand-up. "Thanks, Daddy-"

She froze. Bruce still had her hand in his, and it tightened around her fingerless gloves. "You're welcome."

Quickly, the short girl pulled away and grabbed up her scarf. "I'magofindDick," she mumbled, charging away.

Bruce stood there in the garden, alone as snow gently fell onto his head. He sighed to himself, sitting down on the stone bench, ignoring how the snow froze his jeans at impact. Gently leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees, his forehead in his hands. _If she can't even call me Daddy..._

"Bruce?"

The billionaire's head snapped up at his oldest son's voice. Jason, clad in his pajamas and a robe, sat down next to him, shivering. "Dang, it's cold... But, what's up?"

Despite popular belief, Bruce Wayne was terrible at hiding his emotions from his children. "Nothing, Jason. Get inside before you freeze to death."

"Dad."

The word pulled Bruce out of his imaginary world of self-pity. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just... I don't know about this, Jason."

Jason knew what his adoptive-dad was talking about. He shrugged, running a hand over his crew-cut. "What's wrong with it? Me, Barb, and Terry already went through it... So what's wrong with the Twins?"

Bruce growled to himself, punching the stone bench. An echo of _crack_ resounded through the garden, and Jason winced. "It's... different... They're just- they're not ready..."

Jason shrugged, pulling his robe tighter around his body. "Why don't you just ask them-"

"No." The vigilante stood, shaking his head fiercely. "I'm going inside. Don't disturb me unless it's an emergency." He stalked into the Manor, slamming the backdoor shut.

In the front of the Manor, Blaine was sitting under her favorite Willow Tree next to Dick. The acrobat was biting his lip at his foster-sister's story, drawing in the snow with one gloved finger, holding her hand with the other, rubbing soothing circles into her palm. Tears were in her eyes.

"I don't see the big deal-"

"I called him _Daddy_, Dick!" He flinched at her intense anger. Sure, Blaine had a temper at times, but she never blew up on her baby brother. "I called him my father-"

Her voice cracked, ending up in tears. Shoulders shaking, Blaine leaned into Richard's side, letting his cheek rub against her head as her shoulders shook. _What's the big deal- oh. I'm stupid._

_She's scared... Scared of loving another dad- like me._ He sighed, pulling her even tighter into him and kissing her crown. "Blaine... I'm scared, too. I mean- Bruce is our foster-dad, not our blood-dad, but, I mean... He loves us. He really does. He's done so much to help us- feeding us, clothing us, normal stuff a normal dad would do. But he also trained us up to be _the_ Robin and _the _Sparrow." He wrapped his other arm around her. "The Tandem Twins. Blaine, without Bruce, I'd never get great siblings like you guys. I'd never have Jason or Barbara or Terrence or _you_. I wouldn't have the Team- _we_ wouldn't have the Team. We wouldn't have Uncle Ollie or Uncle Barry or Aunt Dinah and Aunt Shayera and Diana- I mean, come _on_, she's like our mom practically."

Blaine, between tears, gave a weak smile and a giggle. "Yeah..."

"I miss my parents, and I know you miss your mom... Your dad, though, can rot in-"

"Richard!"

"Just sayin'!"

She scoffed, smiling lightly. "I- I know Bruce would _never_ do those things, but it- it _scares_ me sometimes... Just the memories that flash before my eyes-"

Richard put a hand on her cheek. "Blaine, I understand. I can't look at a single circus poster, or watch anyone even do a _cartwheel_ without thinking about-" his voice caught, and he licked his lips before going on. "But, he would _never_ hurt you, physically or emotionally, on purpose. He wouldn't do that to me or you or any of us."

She smiled gently. "Yeah. I know."

There was a long pause as the 'twins' sat under the snow-covered Willow tree, watching snow fall gently. It was a perfect picture.

The Manor's deep tan, brick walls were covered in light frost, the window panes fogged over with red curtains on the interior. The majestic, Gothic gargoyles on the roof were frightening, yet familiar, with icicles hanging from their wings and horns. Shingles hung from the roof, frosted just like the bricks beneath them. Usual vines of deep green had been transformed into dark brown, icicles hanging from their thorns. On the grounds, intricate iron fencing was calling with a medieval tune, more and more and more snow piling cumbersomely on top and around the posts. The vast expanse of woods behind the mansion had a few evergreens muddled in with leafless, withered oak and maple trees. Inside, few rabbits and small mammals that could sneak in past the iron fencing were hibernating, waiting for Spring to come by and awaken them.

Blaine sat back with a sigh, looking at her 'brother' with tired eyes. He looked so much older than he should, so much more wizened and so much more... _mature_ than she knew he really was.

But his signature cackle and smirk destroyed all of that. Doing a flip, he landed on his feet with his arms up and out. "Ta da! Aaaaaand..."

Blaine applauded, hooting and hollering with joy for her 'twin'. "Yeah, Dickie-bird! You _rock_- ACK!"

She looked up into the tree to see Barbara, grinning. The red-head jumped down, laughing as she tossed her snow-bucket at Richard's feet. "Catch me if you ca- AAAAN!"

Terrence had, apparently, gotten his modified wheels on and was sitting behind the three, a grin on his chocolate features. Barbara wiped snow off the back of her neck- again- and turned to Terrence. "Alright, _Apollo_, get ready for a beating-"

"Eiiiiii-eii-ee-eiiiiiiiiii!" came a Tarzan call. Everyone looked up into the tree- "How many people can it fit?"- as Jason dropped down. He was dressed in heavy outside clothes, smiling gently, though the joy didn't reach his eyes. "Merry Christmas, kids," he said with open arms.

After sharing glances, the Bat-kids joined each other in a group hug.

Inside the Manor, Bruce gazed on from his upstairs-office. He smiled gently, then sighed as he turned to his file that read:

**Adoption Papers**

"If they'll have me as a dad..."

* * *

><p><strong>And you're thinking: "EEEEEP! BRUCE WANTS TO ADOPT ROBIN AND SPARROW! EEEEEEP!"<strong>

**And there are some of you who are thinking: "... -_- ... Why was there no Kaldur/Blaine, Spitfire, or BatArrow?"**

**WAIT for NEW YEARS! (I just now decided to do that, but am too lazy to go change my author's note. ^^P)**

**REVIEW IF U LOVE ME!**


	20. New Year's Angst

**I own nothing (besides the usual).**

**JILLIAN IS NOOOOOOOT AN OC! She REALLY IS Hal Jordan's second girlfriend in the Green Lantern comics. She is an Airforce girlie by the name of 'Cowgirl'. (Hal goes by 'Highball'. ^^D)**

**srry, but i wuz too lazE 4 spllchk**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>The wine was sparkling, a deep and bloody red that looked beautiful in Martha's old and shimmering crystal glasses. There was at least three feet of snow out in the acres, unevenly spread and sparkling in the full moon. Small flakes still fell, making Bruce wish he didn't live in New York. But he couldn't- <em>wouldn't<em>- abandon the Manor. It had too much of Thomas and Martha in it for that.

A gentle, cold hand found Bruce's chin, and his face was turned away from the window to see Diana there, smiling- _glowing_- in her emerald green dress. She had a silver necklace on- a gift from Bruce on Christmas- to match her gauntlets, and her hair was dragged up into a loose bun.

She stood on her toes and gently stole a kiss from his lips. "Bruce. Come on- Everyone's waiting, and it's almost midnight."

She was lying. They had at least two more hours, but the Amazonian just wanted her boyfriend to have fun for once- something he hardly ever had time for anymore.

Taking Bruce's hand tightly, Diana led him downstairs and away from the infamous office (where the entrance to you-know-what is), towards the kitchen. Merry laughter filled the air, and Bruce scowled. "C'mon, Scrooge."

"Christmas passed already-"

"Not the point."

Then, Bruce could hear distinct laughter- laughter that he hadn't heard in what felt like years.

_Jason...?_

Sure enough, the young man was seated at the small kitchen table, next to Barry and Iris. The couple wore matching red velvet, while Jason sported sweats and sneakers. Hal sat across from them, linked with his fiance, Jillian, at the hip. The fact that the two had their 'ladies' with them didn't seem to irk Jason a bit.

Didn't _seem_.

Clark and Lois were standing at the grandfather clock with Shayera and John, who were holding hands. _What's with all the romance in my house?_ Dinah and Oliver sat on the couch just outside the kitchen, kissing over and over and _over_, with J'onn standing off, an eyebrow cocked. M'gann, Connor, and Artemis (her eyes continuously looking at the chandelier) sat at the dining room table, watching Kaldur and Wally go at it in chess- yes, _chess_. Wally was a genius, despite his short attention span. Blaine was sitting next to Kaldur, explaining how humans played chess. Apparently, it was a bit less violent than in Atlantis. Speaking of Atlantis, Corin was there with his wife and daughter, having decided not to celebrate the 'overlander holiday', and instead was in bed.

Where Bruce wanted to be.

The other Leaguers were sprawled out about the kitchen, laughing and drinking wine- _Why my house? Why not Queen's or Allen's? Oh, yeah, because Alfred's too nice..._

Barbara and Roy were nowhere in sight, but Bruce wasn't worried, as he had previously locked all bedrooms tightly from the inside. They would only open to his voice command. And, Richard had moved off to sit next to his oldest brother and his 'uncle's'. Jason wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and- rather unceremoniously- gave him a noogie.

"Ack! Jay!"

Bruce smirked.

Diana sighed and wrapped her arms around Bruce's bicep, taking in a deep whiff of the Pine candles Alfred had set out. She closed her eyes, letting her head rest against the man's shoulder.

He sighed, then kissed the crown of her head.

_Maybe I'll enjoy this..._

* * *

><p>"You cheated!" Wally exclaimed, eyes wide. "No <em>way <em>you just beat me with only one knight, a king, and two pawns!"

Blaine grinned, her black lips curling upwards. "Well, _believe it_, Ginger!"

Artemis laughed as Kaldur smiled gently, his eyes bright. "Great job, Gills!"

Kaldur nodded to Artemis. "Thank you, Artemis. But I could not have won, had I not had Blaine to help me."

The blonde turned bright pink, pulling her hair to shade her face. "No biggie," she said softly, biting back a grin.

Wally stood, lips pursed in frustration. "ImagofindRob." Artemis kissed her boyfriend's cheek before he zoomed off in a flash _(haha)_ of blue and white. The archer turned- to see Superboy and Miss Martian lip-locked. Kaldur and Blaine looked extremely awkward, just sitting there next to each other with nothing to do.

Artemis felt no guilt in prolonging their suffering.

"Bye!"

With the exception M'gann and Connor making out, Kaldur and Blaine were alone. The blonde cleared her throat and stood, brushing imaginary dust off of her checkered skinny jeans. "Right. I think I'm going to go get something to eat. You hungry?"

As if on cue, Kaldur's stomach growled.

Blaine stifled her laughter and gestured for him to follow her to the kitchen.

Slowly and cautiously, Kaldur followed the shorter, younger teen towards the pantry. Most of Alfred's delectable delights had already been consumed, so she pulled out a box of Cheerios.

"Cheerios?"

Blaine's jaw dropped. "You've _never_ had _Cheerios_?"

At the teen's shake of the head, Blaine snatched two bowls from the cabinets and grabbed two spoons. She also dragged out a carton of milk. "Terry and Jaw think I'm crazy for not liking milk in my cereal, but it just makes it too soggy. You might wanna try it, though."

It was an amazing juggling act that made Kaldur'ahm smile.

When the show was over, Blaine had two bowls of Cheerios ready, one dry and one full of milk. Fortunately, everyone had moved to the parlor for games (Clark's idea, of course), so Blaine had only to make two servings.

She slid one bowl across the counter, milk sloshing out, and took a big spoonful of her own. "The honey-glazed are best, but Bruce likes the plain most, so that's what we got."

The Atalantean slowly brought a spoonful to his lips-

And smiled.

"You like it?"

Kaldur nodded. "I do enjoy it."

"Great. Chow down, cuz there's more!"

For five minutes, they stood opposite each other in silence. Then, Blaine crept forward a tad. Kaldur followed suit. Soon enough, they were pressed together and smiling, laughing at their own stories and jokes.

"Eh hem."

Blaine nearly had a heart-attack. "Alfred! God, I thought only Bruce could sneak up on me."

"Where do you think Master Bruce learned?"

Kaldur backed up and bowed slightly to the old, withered man. "Greetings, Mr. Pennyworth, and thank you for your gracious invitation."

Alfred blinked at Blaine as if to say, _I like this boy_.

She rolled her eyes.

Alfred cleared his throat again, regaining his composure. "And I thank you for attending, though you may call me Alfred. Everyone else does."

Kaldur nodded. "Alfred, then. You may call me Kaldur, though my full name is Kaldur'ahm."

The old man nodded, smirking.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. _What is he up t- dang it._

"Oh! It seems I forgot to take down some mistletoe from Christmas."

Blaine put her face in her hands with a soft moan, while Kaldur looked up, confused. He saw the parasite clinging to the ceiling, two bright, red berries hanging from its vines.

"Surely, Master Kaldur, Miss Blaine has told you of the mistletoe and its relevance."

Kaldur blinked.

"I take that as a no."

Clearing his throat, Alfred smiled and began his drabble. "The use of mistletoe as a holiday decorum came to be around the 1800's. According to custom, mistletoe must not touch the ground between its cutting and its removal at _Candlemas_, though we remove it after Christmas night. Though I believe I missed one..."

_Please don't ask... Please don't ask... Please do-_

"What is it's relevance?"

_Dang it._

Smirking, Alfred took up a bottle of champagne from the fridge. On his way out, he cast over his shoulder, "It is customary that when a man and a woman meet under mistletoe, they kiss."

He was gone.

_Darn you, old man._

Kaldur's face was bright red, his silver eyes wide. Mouth slightly open, he turned to Blaine. The blonde looked thoroughly embarrassed, her face still in her hands.

So, for once, the leader took charge.

In under a moment, Kaldur had a hand around Blaine's waist and his other under her chin, tilting her face up so that their lips could meet. He lips were warm and wet from her make-up, but Kaldur didn't care that the black gunk was getting on his face. His eyes were closed, but had they opened, they would have seen Blaine's eyes wide and shocked. Then, she blissfully kissed him back.

There was no French-kissing, no making-out. It was a simple, prolonged lip-touch.

The two backed away, both still having pins and needles in their spines, fireworks in their eyes.

After several long, _long_ moments of just staring at each other, Blaine spoke gently. "We can't. I'm sorry."

And she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Barbara grinned as Roy pulled her into the shadows of the portrait hall. Her breath came quick as he began to kiss her jawline, strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She trailed one arm down his chest, the other wrapped around his neck, her fingers toying with the red hair on the nape of his neck. He sucked lightly on her jaw, making her gasp. The two pulled away, Roy's blue eyes bright with want.<p>

"No, Roy."

He nodded. "I know. I just... I'm sorry, I-"

She kissed him, full-on. They toyed with each others' lips for several moments before Barbara slinked her tongue into his mouth. Roy gave a gutteral groan and pulled her into his arms. She hooked both legs around his waist, and he set her on the tiny side-table next to them. She grinned in between kisses, and Roy smirked.

They pulled away again, gasping for air. Roy rested his forehead against hers, and she sighed. "Roy... I need to say something."

He nodded, plopping down on the finely carpeted ground, pulling her into his lap. Barbara rested against his shoulder, tracing circles on his chest.

"Roy... I've missed you while I've been away at college-"

"I've missed you too."

She smiled weakly. "I know... And I- I can remember so much, no that I'm back. I mean, you took me to Prom... We had our first kiss together..."

"Our first date..."

Barbara nodded, closing her chocolate eyes. "But, Roy... It's never been- _serious_."

"Barbara, I-"

He was raising his voice.

"When was the first time you told me you love me?"

He froze. He hadn't ever said that.

Roy gently shoved her off of him, standing and walking over to the ten-foot windows. The display was beautiful, with a full view of a large cliff off in the distance, behind the grounds. He clenched both fists at his sides, taking in a deep breath. _I do love her, but if I say it now, she won't-_

"I love you, Roy."

The archer let out a small gasp, then turned. Barbara, so casual in her jeans and sweater, looked like an angel in the moonlight. Her eyes were illuminated by a fine ray of the shine, her hair flowing around her shoulders in perfect spirals, as she had curled it earlier. Her Toms looked just as fancy as Mary Janes. Her low-necked red sweater made her collarbone look bare.

Roy fingered his back pocket.

Barbara took a small step forward, tears forming. "Roy. Roy, what is it?" A single tear boiled over. "Do- do you not love me? Did I say it too soon? Roy, I-"

He was at her side in a moment, both hands under her jaw and pulling her face up into a simple and clicking kiss. He pulled away, his eyelids halfway down. "Barbara Gordon-Wayne. Don't you _dare_ think I don't love you." He gave a defeated chuckle. "I love you, Babs, with all my heart. I'd do anything for you, and I want to be with you forever-"

"R-Roy?"

He pulled out a small box, and Barbara gasped so loudly that it was almost a scream. Roy grinned. "Chill."

And he opened the box-

To reveal a necklace.

Barbara practically fainted. "God, Roy."

He rolled his eyes. "What, I thought you loved me-"

"Don't you dare."

Roy chuckled and brought out the thin, golden chain. On it was three charms. A bat, an arrow, and- in the middle- a heart. "Here. Let me."

She turned around, lifting her hair. Undoing the clasp, the young man pulled the chain over her head and through the loops her arms made, closing it behind her neck.

Barbara sighed and touched it gently with her fingertips. "Thank you."

Roy kissed her collarbone. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Bruce! It's your turn!"<p>

Bruce shed the infamous Bat-Glare at Clark, who pretended not to see it. They were playing Charades, Guys vs Girls, and the girls were winning- _big_ time.

"No."

Diana gave her own little glare to her boyfriend.

"No," he reinforced.

She elbowed his gut, and the Dark Knight couldn't help but grunt and flinch under the woman's super-strength.

"Okay."

It was Bruce versus Shayera, the reigning champion. Both of them reached into the large mixing bowl Lois held and pulled out two sheets of paper. Shayera giggled when she saw hers, then tore it apart and tossed it into the wastebin. Bruce's reaction to his topic was a bit different.

"You have _got_ to be frickin' _kidding_."

Clark beamed. "C'mon, Bruce! It can't be _that_ bad."

Bruce began.

Barry winced. "Maybe it can."

After several moments, Shayera won with 'playing tennis', and Bruce was still doing some kind of funky herky-jerky movements that no one could figure out. Finally, Terrence shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Alfred slapped the back of Terry's head. "Language, Master Terrence."

Bruce stopped, red-faced with agitation. "I was... 'doing the disco'."

Everyone cracked up.

_Ding dong, ding, ding, ding..._

Hal piped up, "Ten seconds!"

Everyone gathered at the base of the grandfather clock, grinning and getting ready with their respectable partners (all of the singles stood away awkwardly, glaring jealously at the couples- including Terry, Jason, and Richard).

"Six..." Diana counted down, her arms wrapped around Bruce's neck.

"Four..." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Two-"

He dove forward, crushing his lips onto hers. Diana gave a pleased gasp, then kissed him back lightly. Hooting and hollering flew through the air as the clock chimed to midnight.

Around the Manor at various positions, couples kissed. Hal and Jillian, Clark and Lois, Barry and Iris, Shayera and John, Barbara and Roy (not that they weren't already kissing), Wally and Artemis, and Oliver and Dinah. _(Sorry if I forgot any couples!)_

Richard stuck out his tongue and made a growling noise as his foster-father and his almost-foster-mother began to make-out, rather than just kiss.

Then, there was a loud throat-clearing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see, surprisingly, _Barry_ calling for attention. Surely, the speedster was about to crack a joke of some type- he was _never_ serious. But, looking deep into his 'uncle's' green eyes, Richard could see, beyond the joy and merriment, an intense sincerity for what he was about to say.

His arm wrapped around his wife's waist, Barry began his monologue.

"First off, thank you to Bruce for hosting this all-League party-" there were a few hoots and hollers at that, and Bruce rolled his eyes "-and second off, I wanted to share something." He cleared his throat again, the sincerity and seriousness coming from his eyes a bit stronger. "Thank you, all of you, for becoming extended family. Hal, John, Bruce, Oliver- all of you guys, my brothers, and Diana, Dinah, and Shayera- my sisters." He beamed at the Team, who had gathered moments before. "My 'nieces' and 'nephews'-" Wally was blushing now "-and our... _unique_ pets." Everyone laughed (minus Bruce, of course). "But really, I couldn't ask for a better family. It would take me more than both pairs of fingers and toes to count how many times any of you has had my back, has saved my life." A few 'aye's carried out, and 'same here's. Barry's smile grew. "We're stronger together than apart, no matter if any of us are more of a... _loner_ than others. And, I look forward to the future adventures we all face together, because I know, no matter what, if we stick together-" he clenched a fist in the air "-we can overcome anything."

Everyone began to cheer, hoot, and fist-pump. Grins, hugs, kisses, and high-fives were shared all around.

Terrence snorted as he wheeled up towards his baby brother. "Kinda sappy-"

Then, he looked up and saw the tears that glistened in the younger teen's eyes. And, for once in a lifetime, they were tears of _joy_ in Richard Grayson's eyes.

"But nice," Terry quickly finished. Richard didn't seem to notice.

Barry held up a hand for the bellowing to stop. Once he had everyone's attention, he continued. "And, I'd like to say one other thing. I know we have many, _many_ other unofficial heroes in the League, but I look forward to expanding our family." He placed a hand over Iris's stomach. "And I'd like to announce that Iris and I are expanding our immediate family, too."

In an instant, Lois, Jillian, Dinah, Diana, and Shayera were at Iris's side, all beaming and doing that 'girl-squeal' thing. They had a huge group-hug, each woman with tears in her eyes.

The men began to thump Barry's back, all laughing and calling for more 'celebratory alcohol', though Alfred would have non of it.

Dick was grinning. He was going to have a 'cousin', and Wally was going to have a 'little brother'- _Wait. Where's Wally? Hey! Alliteration! WAIT! No, Grayson, focus on your bud. Where did he get off to now...?_

With Robin-mode kicking in, the ebony easily slunk away and headed for the first place that came to mind- the pantry.

But, shockingly, a certain ginger wasn't there.

His eyebrows furrowed, Richard bit his lower lip. _Where..._

Then, his well-tuned ears caught a low gasp, as if someone were trying to keep from crying.

"Wally?"

He turned down a hallway and saw, just two yards away, his best friend sitting on the window pane. Wally had his knees dragged up under his chin, his teeth biting down harshly onto the inside of his cheek. His eyes were shut tightly, his eyelashes wet, but no tears leaking over. His shoulders shook with the effort of holding his emotional barrier.

"Wally."

The ginger's head snapped up, and his sudden sadness was gone, replaced by a grin. "Rob! Hey, I- I didn't see you there-"

"Wally." This time, his tone was stern and warning.

The older teen hung his head, holding his biceps as he turned away. There were several long, silent moments as Wally tried to compose himself. Richard was patient, though. He knew that Wally wanted to talk, and he knew that Wally _would_, it was just a matter of when.

"I'm scared," the speedster finally admitted in a small, weak voice. "I'm scared that Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris won't want me- won't love me as much with the baby..."

Richard didn't scoff. He didn't speak. He just stood there innocently. After all, he didn't know _what_ to say.

"Wally..."

Both teens swung around to see Terrence, his face hardened and sad at the same time, frowning at them. Brown-green eyes flickered over to blue, and Richard nodded before walking over to Wally and giving him a comforting shoulder-squeeze. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Wally just nodded, turning away towards the window.

Dick sighed heavily, then disappeared into the shadows.

Terrence rolled forward until he was right next to the pane. Wally didn't make eye-contact with him. Actually, the speedster _avoided _eye-contact. With a grunt, Terry lifted himself from his chair and just managed to set himself up on the edge, next to Wally's feet. Still, no response.

They sat like that for almost ten minutes, just watching the snow fall. It was weird- _scary_- that Wally could go that long without talking.

Finally: "I know how you feel."

That got the ginger's attention. His head whipped around at super-speed to look, rather incredulously, at his friend- his brother. "What?"

Terrence nodded, smiling gently. "It was me, Jason, and Barb. We were together, we were with Bruce and Alfred, we were happy..." A sigh. "Then, I woke up one day and came down the stairs to find a tiny little sack of bones with long, white hair sitting at _my_ spot at the table. You don't know how much it hurt... But, in time, I found that, even though Bruce began to give Blaine attention, he never took an ounce away from me. Sure, Blaine _borrowed_ some of it, but Bruce always re-paid me. If he took her to get ice-cream, he played catch with me outside. If he took her and Babs skating, he took me and Jay fishing. Then, when Dickie came along, I grew scared again. But, _again_, Bruce pulled through. Sure, he was dog-gone tired the whole time, but he did it. I have no clue in the Hell how, but he did."

Terrence put a gentle hand on Wally's knee, offering a warm, small smile. "Wallace Rudolph West, if you think that your aunt and uncle are gonna love you any less because of their baby, you are wrong. _Dead_ wrong. They'll love you all the same- they'll just have someone else to love, too. And so will you."

Wally nodded slowly, but tears still wet his eyes.

Terrence was confused. "Wally... What else is bothering you?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Wallace."

The ginger recoiled into himself further, if that were even possible. Then, he whispered so softly that Terrence almost didn't hear him: "Dad..."

A gasp echoed through the hall, followed by a swear. "Da** it, Wally! You said you'd tell me- or Dick or Jay- if he _ever _laid a hand on you again-" Terry froze. "Let me see it."

"It's almost gone-"

"Let. Me. See."

Wally sighed heavily before slinging his legs over the side. He lifted his shirt to reveal a light pink slash all the way across his gut. "Broken glass, this time. I- I failed a History test..."

Anger boiled over in Terrence, along with a will of protection for his other little-'brother'. Fists clenching and unclenching, he spoke. "This is getting _out of hand_. If Barry knew-"

"You can't tell him!" Wally's eyes were wide, and he was standing now, right in front of Terry's chair. "If he found out, he'd _kill_ my dad- no exaggeration! And it would _ruin_ him _and_ Aunt Iris, not to mention how much it would affect his job and-"

"Wally, Barry gives a Hell of a lot more about you than his job."

Pause.

Silence.

"I'm tel-"

"No."

"Wally-"

"Please." His voice cracked on the last letter. Tears in his eyes, Wally begged. "Please, Terry. Please, please, please... I swear, if he does it again, _I'll_ tell Uncle B. Just- he's just so _happy_ right now... Not tonight, Terry. Please..."

Inner turmoil ran through Terrence like a hurricane. He knew what was right, what he should do, what he _wanted_ to do-

"Okay."

"Promise?"

A sigh. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEEK!<strong>

**sooooooooooooo much ANGST!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPPIES!**


	21. Locker Room Talk

**Hiii! I'm back! But, school starts tomorrow, so don't be sad if I don't update a lot... I already don't, but-**

**sowwiesez!**

**(saw-we-ziz)**

**I own nothing besides the usual. Duh.**

**WARNINGS: mentions of rape and abuse.**

**Yeah, this chapter started out happy and funny, but turned kind of sad... sowwiesez, again. :)))**

* * *

><p>Three hours.<p>

_Three_. _Hours_.

Three hours of training, on a _Saturday_, when they could be hanging out, watching old Christmas specials and snow falling, drinking hot chocolate, and the Team was _training_.

No one, even Kaldur'ahm, seemed fond of the idea. But, when Black Canary pursed her lips, cocked her hip, and folded her arms over her chest in the ultimate feminine glare of doom, you did what she said.

Now, they were all done and sweating like pigs, even with the freezing temperatures outside. Kaldur was getting dehydrated, his face pale and eyes wide. Wally had zoomed off, leaving his sweat behind him, for several moments to get much-needed food. Richard had taken his shirt off much earlier and was panting like a dog as he stole Blaine's water bottle, chugging it down. The blonde yelped and stole it back, throwing the remainder on his face, which the thirteen-year-old didn't seem to mind.

Wally appeared back in the room, handing out water bottles to everyone (two to Kaldur). Artemis, sweat pouring down her face and over her tank top, smirked and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before reclining, making a face. "Ugh. Sweaty."

Richard cackled and rolled his eyes. "I think that's an understatement."

M'gann, having already finished her bottle of water, cleared her throat for attention. "I think we should all 'hit the showers', huh?" She spoke the saying with an innocent and dragged-out tone, making her teammates smile.

"Sure thing, Miss M," Richard spoke, swiping wet bangs from his face. "Let's go, guys."

"Just _don't_ drop the soap-"

"Wally!"

"What?"

M'gann, confused by the statement, opened her mouth to comment. But, before she could, Artemis and Blaine had dragged her off. Connor turned to glare at Wally, who looked at his feet sheepishly. Richard rolled his eyes and followed Kaldur to the showers, the ginger and ebony following shortly.

…

**Girl's Locker Room**

…

M'gann shed her organic clothes, switching out for a fuzzy yellow towel instead. She telepathically turned on the water heater, then turned to the shower heads. "Hot or cold?"

"Cold," Blaine said, unbraiding her hair just as Artemis said, "Hot."

The two looked at each other for a few moments before giggling. M'gann just stood there, holding her towel up with one hand as she furrowed her eyebrows, a finger to her lips. "Um..."

"How about lukewarm?" Artemis compromised, smiling.

The Martian nodded before turning on the shower.

The locker room was separated from the boys', across the hall way. There was only one way to get in, but there were several 'secret' doors to get out, towards passageways and such that could be used for emergencies. The door led into the changing rooms, where red, white, and- get this- blue metallic lockers waited next to wooden benches. In all, it looked a lot like a high-school locker room, besides the nametags. The larger lockers had names such as 'Wonder Woman', 'Black Canary', 'Hawkwoman', and several other small-town heroes like 'Fire', 'Vixen', and 'Star Girl'. Artemis and M'gann didn't even recognize most of the names, but Blaine did- after all, she was Batman's protege. Of _course_ she would know who all of these people were. The locker room had a large cubicle-like 'building' in the center, with four doorways on each side that led into the showers. A central pillar had ten shower heads all in a circle, which managed to reach out to the edges of the shower-room.

M'gann shed her towel, throwing it out into the locker room, just as Blaine and Artemis stepped in- naked as newborns. It wasn't awkward, though. It was just like showing with your sister, or something or other. Plus, the shower-room was a 10' by 10', giving them plenty of elbow-space.

Artemis grabbed up a pink bottle of Bath and Body Works shampoo, flavored Sweet Pea, and lathered her long, golden locks as the steam began to rise. M'gann, instead, chose Cucumber Melon, while Blaine went for the Midnight Kiss.

Artemis purred sultry as she raised her eyebrows at Blaine. "Goin' after someone?"

Blaine rolled her onyx eyes, smiling softly. "Not really- well... I don't know. It's..."

"Complicated," all three girls spoke at once.

"What's so complicated about it?" M'gann asked, frowning as she put matching conditioner into her red locks.

Blaine shrugged. "It's just... It brings up bad, _bad_ memories, okay?" Her voice was pained a bit, and Artemis sighed as she began to shave her legs.

"B, you can't put your dad and Kaldur in the same ranking."

Blaine jumped, then growled softly to herself, grumbling something.

"Blaine!"

"Sorry, Meg."

M'gann pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowed at her younger friend. "Blaine, it's not complicated. You like Kaldur'ahm, and Kaldur'ahm likes you. But... what's this about your da-"

"Nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing," Artemis scolded Blaine. The latter looked away, tears in her eyes.

"It- It still hurts to talk about it... I- M'gann, do you know what rape is?"

Topaz eyes grew wide, and the Martian girl turned serious. "Oh, oh Blaine... I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine. It's in the past, and I have Bruce now. I have Bruce and Richard and Jason and Terry-"

"Then why is accepting Kal so hard for you?" Artemis butted in, now conditioning her hair. Blaine's eyes met Artemis's, and the two had almost a psychic link for a moment.

"Well," M'gann began, unsure, "none of those are... _romantic_ relationships, right? I mean, it's just different, Artemis."

The archer turned away, upset at being corrected. Blaine groaned. "Can we just not talk about it for right now? Anything else, okay? M'gann, how's your butterscotch candy recipe coming along?"

The older girl beamed at being asked about her cooking as she rinsed out her hair. "Oh, I'm working on it! Mr. Pennyworth is a great teacher, but- uh- I'm not the _best_ student. But I'm trying!"

Artemis giggled, combing her wet hair with some sort of spa oil treatment. "That's... _great_, Meg. How's the Bumblebees?"

If possible, M'gann beamed even brighter. "Oh, it's amazing!" She began to float a bit with excitement. "They wanted me to be co-captain, but I've got a lot going on with the Team... I mean, I'm disappointed, but I'd much rather be with you guys rather than the Bumblebees. I mean, I love them too, they're my friends, I just mean-"

"It's okay, M'gann!" Blaine spoke, laughing. "We understand. I love my family, and patrol is great, but this Team is just something other."

"I can be myself," Artemis spoke softly, smiling.

M'gann fidgeted uncomfortably, turning around to grab a rag. Artemis and Blaine eyed each other before the archer took a single step forward. "Meg, what's wrong?"

There was several pauses before the Martian's shoulders began to shake. She turned and faced her friends, her body suddenly... _morphing_.

Her skin turned a sickly white color, scales forming on her elbows, forehead, hands, and knees. And, her _hands_. Her hands were elongating, changing into sharp claws, the same happening on her feet. Her jaw dropped down slightly, her teeth becoming fangs. A tail spurted out behind her, and Artemis was sure that wings would come next- but they didn't. _(:P)_

M'gann shuffled her feet backwards before whispering, "I'm a... a white Martian..."

There was a long, painful silence.

Then, Blaine snorted. "Yeah, and I'm a rape victim with short-girl complexes."

Artemis chuckled. "And I'm an ex-assasin with Daddy issues."

M'gann jumped slightly and looked up, her red eyes blinking with three eyelids. "Wh- what?"

Blaine giggled as she nonchalantly turned off the water, pulling a towel in to cover herself up. Artemis did the same, using a second to dry off her hair. "Really, Meg, you're _worried_? Sure, white Martians are known for being violent-"

"-murderous-"

"_Blaine_."

"Sorry..."

"-But who cares?"

M'gann was shocked. She even took a step back, eyes widening by the second. "You- you mean... You're _not_ mad?"

Artemis snorted. "Really, Megan, I'm in no position to judge. And Blaine is just some sweet little angel that would never be mean, right, B?"

"Sure. Let's go with that."

M'gann morphed back into her green form and telepathically dried herself off before grabbing her towel, coming to sit next to her friends on one of the benches. "So... you don't hate me?"

"How could we hate _you_, Megs?" Blaine exclaimed, throwing an arm over the girl's shoulder, grinning. "We're your team-"

"-your friends-"

"-your _sisters_."

Artemis, standing in front of the two with her hair and body wrapped up tightly, smirked as she folded her arms over her chest. "Face it, M'gann: You're stuck with us."

The Martian only grinned.

…

**Boys' Locker Room**

…

Wally moaned as he unstuck his undershirt from his sweaty body, orange hair falling into his face. "I think I've got bruises on my bruises..."

"Stop _whining_," Richard teased with a grin, already stark naked and in the showers.

The guys' locker room was designed different than the girls'. There were two doors out (because the League cared more for the men's safety than the women's), one leading towards a hall that led to the training room, the other going to a hall that led to the entertainment room and kitchen. The lockers were pretty much the same as the girls', designed like a high-school with red, white, and blue in the American spirit. Name tags, metallic and scratched up, read 'Superman', 'Batman', 'Green Arrow', 'Aquaman', and many more names of Leaguers like 'Elastic Man', 'Hawk', and 'Booster Gold'. An empty doorway led into a cubicle-like showering room, also like the girls' locker room, only different in that its shower heads were along the north and south walls. Blue tiles ran up and down the walls and flooring, a large drain in the center of the 'room' on a miniscule slope.

Connor and Kaldur were already in the shower, the latter in the back of the 'room' as he took and icy shower while Connor preferred scalding. Richard swore and winced as he walked by Connor, some of the water slinging onto his hand. "Dang... Indestructible means burn-proof too, right?"

Superboy shrugged and turned the heat up, making Richard roll his eyes and go to the opposite shower head. In an awkward moment, the youngest teen realized Kaldur was staring at his back- thankfully, the steam made sure it was _just_ his back.

"Um... Kal? What-"

"Your scars."

Richard looked over his shoulder to see the numerous white scratches and pinkening bullet-marks. "Yeah. So?"

Kaldur'ahm shook his head and said softly, "Why do you have so many?"

Richard cackled and said, "Well, Kal, I've been doing this job for almost five years! I'm human, too, which means scars are a definate possibility."

Kaldur, seemingly not satisfied with this answer, bit the inside of his lower lip. Richard rolled his sapphire eyes and said, "If you're worried about Batman treating me right, don't be. Heroes pay a price, right Wall-man?"

Wally, having just joined the trio in the shower, muttered a 'yeah' as he face away from them. Richard frowned, his eyes piercing. "Wally? Wally, wh- God! When did _that_ happen?"

The ginger winced, instinctively putting a hand over the now-white scar that ran from one side of his stomach to the other.

Unashamed, Richard darted over and pulled his friend's hand away, inspecting the wound. "Dang it, Wally! Did _he _do this? Did he?"

"Who?" Connor asked, only to be ignored.

"Wally, when did this happen?"

"It's nothing, Dick. Really. I'm fine. Terry said-"

"_Terrence_ knew and he didn't _tell_ me?" Richard's face was bright red, now, his eyes wide and jaw clenched with anger. "Are you frickin' _serious_? I'm gonna kick Apollo's a-"

"Richard. Wallace." Kaldur's stern voice pulled the two out of their seemingly one-sided argument. Richard turned, his face angry still. Wally was pink, facing down. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Wally quickly interjected, shooting a pleading glare at Richard. "Dick..." he whispered, even eluding Connor's hearing. "Please... later."

The younger teen growled, but nodded all the same, walking back over to his own showerhead.

"Off the subject of scars," Connor droned on, "but what do guys talk about in the locker room?"

Richard blanched, looking over at Wally. The two had completely switched pages, and were now trying not to crack up.

"What?"

"Nothing, my friend," Kaldur quickly said as he held a hand up to Connor. "I do not believe you wish to know."

"How do _you_ know, Kal?"

"Wally, Atlantis's average culture is not too different from your culture."

Richard, snorting, whimpered through his laughter, "Change of subject!"

Connor suddenly donned a mischevious grin. "Alright... Wally, how're you and Artemis?"

Kaldur'ahm could see where this was going.

"Great!" the ginger exclaimed, grinning as he wearily rubbed his muscles with some sort of herbal tea-thingie that was supposed to relaz your body. "We've got a date scheduled for next Saturday, actually. You and Meg wanna' double-up?"

He shrugged, beginning to shampoo. "I'll have to ask her."

Wally nodded, then turned to Kaldur. "So... how's _Blaaaaaine_- ouch!"

Richard had thrown a soap bar straight at Wally's head, hitting straight on and knocking the older teen back into the wall. "What? You know they've got it bad on each other!"

Kaldur's whole face was turning a dark shade of red, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. "I- I-"

"I saw you two... under the mistletoe," Connor teased, his voice as serious and innocent as possible as he faced the wall, trying not to smile.

The whole time, more and more steam was flowing out of Richard's ears as he death-glared at Kaldur.

The leader cleared his throat before quickly finishing and grabbing up his towel. "I will see you all later." And as quick as the Atalantean's feet could carry him, he darted from the showering room. Wally, meanwhile, was cracking up as Richard turned his glare upon the speedster and the clone. Connor, even, was chuckling for once, his cheeks full of air as he bit back an actual laugh. Mumbling something that Connor wished not to repeat, Richard finished up his shower and left, leaving Connor and Wally alone.

It was awkward for the two. There wasn't much to talk about, and Connor wasn't quite one for a lot of talking. He had pretty much already used up his words for the day teasing Kaldur'ahm and making Richard shake in his metaphorical pixie boots. So, Wally super-sped out of the shower and dried off before dressing into fresh pants and a long-sleeved thermal. He turned and zoomed off to his room in a blur of blue, black, and red.

…

Opening the door to his room, Wally turned to reach for his cell phone-

And shrieked like a little girl.

Richard, in his signature skinny jeans, sweat shirt, and leather jacket, was sucking on a peppermint stick and playing 'Batman: Arkham Break' on Wally's DS, jerking as he tried to kick Clayface's butt. "Hey, Wally," he spoke, not looking up from the game. "We need to talk."

The red-head groaned, face-palming.

Richard quickly saved and tossed the DS to the side, saying, "I've got you past Two-Face and half-way through the Clayface level."

"Maaaan! I wanted to kick Two-Face's butt."

Pulling the peppermint stick from his lips in a very matter-of-fact way, Richard frowned at his friend as he spoke, "I kick Two-Face's butt on a regular basis. It's not as amazing as it sounds. Especially the virtual version- he sucks. And the coin always lands on the scarred side! It makes _no sense_!"

Wally grumbled to himself, just loud enough for the younger hero to hear, "_I_ like it..."

Richard sighed, and patted the spot beside him. Wally took it, very reluctantly.

There were several minutes of silence. Maybe about five. The whole time, Richard was just sucking on his peppermint stick while Wally twiddled with his thumbs. The ceiling fan made the only noise, a bit of squeaking here and there, but not a lot otherwise. The elephant in the room was growing bigger by the second, and it threatened to take in all the air and suffocate the two best friends as they sat, silent, in each other's presence.

Then, Richard cried.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, shocking Wally to the extreme.

"Wally..." Richard bit his lip, wiping away the tear. "Wally, I'm s-scared... I don't want him to h-hurt you... Why are you letting him hurt you?"

The speedster looked away, at the ceiling, at the floor, at his Justice League lamp, at anything but his surrogate little brother. "I- I just... Dick?"

The thirteen-year-old refused to meet his friend's eyes. He felt ashamed of his tears, and ashamed that he _was _ashamed. "Wally... Please, please, _please_, tell Uncle Barry. Let him h-help you. D-Don't let your dad... Wally, what if he _kills_ you?"

Wally jumped at this, turning to face Richard. "Dick. Dick, that wouldn't happen-"

"What if it _does_?"

Suddenly, the red-head was standing, his hands out and up, face the image of anger. "What am I supposed to do, Dick!" He was screaming, now. "Let him hurt my mom? Let him beat _her_ while he's frickin' _drunk_?"

Richard looked straight into Wally's eyes, and the speedster was reminded of all those years ago when the ebony was eight. He could remember the fear in little Robin's eyes when he saw that Barbara had been shot in the knee, when he saw his foster father beaten and bruised and captive, when he saw his substitute aunts and uncles all wounded. That was what he saw now. That was the pain in Richard's eyes as he bit back tears.

That was what changed Wally's mind.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I-" his voice croaked. "I can't let him hurt her, Dick..."

"We'll help."

Wally jumped, then whipped around to see Jason, Roy, Barbara, and Blaine all standing at the door. Roy and Jason both looked out for blood- Barbara, too, actually. Blaine, instead, darted forward and pulled Wally into a bone-crushing hug, crying on his shoulder.

Roy stepped forward, putting a hand on Wally's shoulder while Jason went to grab Richard up, pulling the boy over into the on-coming group hug.

"We'll protect you _and_ her, Wally," Barbara promised, smiling as she hugged Roy and Jason into her sides. "We will, Barry will, Bruce will-"

"God will," Blaine interjected, grinning.

"We're all here to help, Walls," Roy whispered as he stepped away from the hug, smirking at the sight.

_Us and our... extended family._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, the ending is fluff to the point of poop, but I wanted to adress Wally's abusive-daddy-problem. What happens (in extent) like the court-dates and stuff and poop like that won't be mentioned, but what happens that's really big (like where he lives and all that good chiz) will be in the beginning of the next chapter.<strong>

**Hope you liked the Kalaine! (Kalaine? Bladur?) And Supermartian! And Spitfire!**

**Any ideas for the next chapter? Something happy and funny, please, as the last SEVERAL chapters have been angsty...**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Abuse

**This was originally a one-shot in my mind, but it's extended to a further breaking story. About three days will pass, I IMAGINE, but I'm not sure yet.**

**WARNINGS: child abuse, violence, ANGSSSSSSST!**

**I own nothing but the usual. You should know that by now, Fan!Fiction, you stupid/amazing website. :(**

* * *

><p>"Well <em>maybe<em> if you'd just give me a frickin' _break_!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me-"

"Oh, the classic parent line. Great one, Bruce. _Great_."

Richard shook his head as he pulled his uniform, sweaty and grimy from the melting half-snow, half-rain of February in Gotham's polluted skies. It was almost two in the morning, and he, Jason, and Bruce were returning from patrol. Barbara and Blaine were still out, but would be a while. Now, Bruce and Jason were at it again. Ever since the 'incident', as Coraline's true nature revealment had been dubbed, Jason had been on a high edge. This set Bruce on an even higher edge, and the two were at violent blows.

Richard couldn't even remember what they were fighting about as he made his way up the large, stone steps into the Manor. Alfred waited outside the clock, a sad face on as he heard the yelling coming behind his youngest master.

The old man handed Richard a glass of water, which the teen gulped down quickly and said softly, dejectedly, "Thanks, Alfred..."

Alfred nodded, then turned to go to the kitchen.

"Al-"

"I will not serve Master Jason and Master Bruce in their current conditions. It will not bode well for my soul, and I wish to rest tonight. I suggest you go, as well. I shall send Miss Blaine up after you." Alfred knew about Blaine's and Richard's 'after-patrol-gossip', where they were stay awake in Richard's room for about a half hour, talking about what had happened. Or, if they had gone on patrol together, they would talk about the Team or school or Bruce's and Jason's latest stupid argument.

"Thanks, Alf," the boy whispered softly, his eyes pained. Alfred nodded, his heart heavy for the child he watched clamber up the stairs.

Master Bruce and Master Jason did not comprehend the pain they put on the other Masters and the Misses. Of course, it hurt Bruce and jason themselves when they fought, but it hurt the others even more so. Very often now, the butler would awaken after patrol to hear Miss Blaine crying to Master Terrence, or Miss Barbara crying in her room, with the door locked tight. Every once in a while, even, he heard soft sniffles coming from Master Richard's room as well, as the boy tried his hardest to stay strong.

Alfred sighed again as he heard the clock door slam open. Out walked a very peeved Bruce, who stalked into the kitchen, ready for a glass of water- or perhaps something stronger.

"And where is Master Jason?"

"Coming."

"Shall he be long-"

"He's _coming_, Alfred!"

If he was surprised at all about the outburst, Alfred didn't show it. He simply nodded and turned as Blaine and Barbara scampered through the clock, Jason on their heels.

Blaine had a nasty scratch on her cheek, from beneath her eye to a centimeter from the corner of her lip. It was scabbed over with blood already, but would need stitches. Alfred gave a quick 'tut, tut', as he grabbed up the antiseptic and his medical kit. He ordered Blaine to sit on the counter, while Barbara went to massage her little sister's shoulders. She normally would have just gone upstairs, but they were all on edge now.

Bruce wasn't looking at Jason, and Jason wasn't looking at Bruce. They were both wearing lounge clothes, Bruce sweats and a white shirt, Jason basketball shorts and no shirt, exposing his sweaty and scarred chest to the chilly air of the pristine kitchen. Blaine was in a tank top and a pair of Jason's sweats (she had stolen them, "They're too small for you, anyways") while Barbara had donned a long-sleeved, mid-thigh-high, pink and lacy nightgown, her red hair pulled into a low bun.

Blaine hissed slightly as Alfred finished with the glue. He had decided stitches was too drastic, after he had cleared away the blood, and chose a bit of specialized surgeon glue to close it up. Only a few drops, smudged with the finger, were needed, but it stung the blonde girl's cheek like a fire.

Barbara bit her lip as Bruce glared at Jason. "Why, again, did you leave Barbara and Blaine alone?"

The red-head grit her teeth as Jason's fist clenched his water cup. "Be_cause_... Dick told me you needed help, and they are capable-"

"Blaine was injured. If you had been there-"

"It still could have happened! She's _fine_- it's a frickin' scratch!"

Blaine felt tears stinging her eyes, and Barbara rushed her little sister up the stairs. Terrence, in his boxers and a Superman tee shirt, wheeled forward in a smaller, more mobile version of his wheelchair that he used for night-time ventures. It also had thicker cushioning, which was like a comfy bed while he was assisting his dysfunctional family from the Bat-Cave as Apollo. He had a frown over his chocolate features, his eyes sad as he saw Blaine on the verge of tears.

"They fightin' again?"

Blaine nodded, and Terrence sighed, taking her hand. "Dick's up and waiting for you. I need to talk to Barb, anyways."

Blaine nodded as she shuffled into her 'twin's' room.

True to form, Richard was still wide awake when Blaine crept in. His black hair was plastered to his face with the shower he had just finished, and his red silk pajamas shined in the large, long slits of moonlight that flashed from his open blinds.

The blonde shrunk onto the bed, her sweaty clothes and skin thickening the air. Even through his heavy heart, Richard smirked. "Go take a shower before you ruin my bed."

Eyes sad, she still managed to stick her tongue out at the teen, who mirrored her.

As the shower turned on, Richard could hear the arguing turn into shouting. Tears welled up, and he slammed a pillow over his face. _Just stop already..._ For the whole ten minutes Blaine was in the shower, Richard tortured himself by listening to the shouting turn to screaming. He heard Barbara's voice join in, then a loud and colorful exclamation from Terrence and a commanding from Alfred. The fighting stopped right after Alfred spoke, just as Blaine was coming out of the bathroom. Richard had left clothes in there for her- her favorite fuzzy pants and a thermal top. Even though the others were warm-blooded, Blaine and Richard were both freezing at night.

She toweled her hair and handed a thickly bristled brush to her surrogate brother, who knew the routine. Blaine sat, cross-legged in front of him, as Richard detangled her locks and locks of mess. Slowly, he began humming. The lack of arguing voices was nice for a change, if a bit unnerving.

"_Inchideti ochii dulci_... _Viata nu lunga ultima,_" he crooned, and Blaine felt the muscles in her neck and back loosening.

Softly, she listened to him and sang the next lines.

"You'd better go sleeping... flying through dreams..."

She could feel Richard's hands relaxing as he braided her hair. (Barbara had been sure to teach him a few weeks into his fostering.)

"_Inchideti ochii dulci_... _Viata cauza este o minciuna_."

"Find happiness in dreams... have a good night, my Child..."

Tears were in Richard's eyes as he smiled gently at Blaine, who turned gently towards her 'twin'. "Dickie?"

"Yeah, Blaine?"

She sighed, then kissed his cheek. The boy made a face, making Blaine giggle. "Thanks. I love you, Robbie."

"I love you, Spar."

They hugged, and Blaine took her brush before quietly making her way out the door, softly whispering, "Good night."

"_Noapte buna_..."

Richard closed his eyes, leaning back and letting himself just drop onto the bed lazily. Sure, it hadn't been a normal night of talk with his sister, but they were under a lot of pressure recently in their academics and missions. And Jason and Bruce were not very helpful. Plus, both teens were hormonal, Richard's being severe anger- much more than used to be- and Blaine's being, obviously, romantic and gushy emotions with Kaldur and the pending adoption.

Now, by a glance at his clock, Richard could tell that it was almost three in the morning. Had it already been and hour? Time flew by when-

**CRASH!**

Richard bolted out of bed and rushed out the door to see that his 'siblings' had done the same. Jason, though, was nowhere to be found. Neither was Bruce...

Barbara rushed to the stairs first, just as the screaming began anew. While she bounced down, Blaine hitched a ride on Terrence's lap as he slid down the ramp. Richard surfed down the banister, doing a double flip (by habit) as he landed on the floor.

When the young 'family' arrived in the downstairs, Red-room parlor, they were all surprised, to say the least.

Several broken vases, a downed lamp, and a knocked-over chair and table greeted them all. Jason was swearing up a storm, his nose covered in blood, and Bruce was nursing a seemingly sprained wrist. He had a scratch over his left eye, and he was muttering his own severe swears.

The two glared at each other, then Bruce shouted, "You will _not_ treat your father-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!"

The two ran at each other, punching and kicking and blocking each other's blows, getting out the anger that had been building up for _months_. Barbara grabbed Blaine's wrist as the girl was just about to surge forward, but her other hand missed Richard by an inch.

"Stop!" the teen screamed at his 'father' and 'brother'. He grabbed Jason's wrist, but the older vigilante pulled away. "Jason! Bruce!"

Barbara was scared- no, _terrified_. She was a great fighter, but Jason and Bruce were in a fury-fight. Not even Roy, herself, Green Arrow, and all other non-powered heroes could take them down- with no exaggeration.

"DICK!" she shrieked, tossing Blaine back. "Get away from them-"

Bruce and Jason were like wild animals when they were _this_ mad. It made Barbara want to puke with the rising levels of fear.

Richard jumped away, avoiding a blow. Blaine again ran forward, but was this time snagged by Terrence. He would have snatched Richard if the acrobat was as slippery as he was. "Bruce! Bruce!"

Richard pulled on Bruce's wrist-

**SMACK!**

Bruce had pulled his hand back to avoid a blow from Jason, slamming his fist right into Richard's face, smack dab on his cheek. The young teen flew backwards, flinging into a bookcase and knocking it over. Blood spurted from his now-busted cheek, his lip cracked and bleeding as well from the force of the blow.

It was at that moment that Alfred, clad in his sixteenth-century nightgown and cap, darted into the room faster than was imaginable for an old man. He had a candle in one hand, and in the other, a baton from his days defending the Queen.

"I SAY!" he shouted loudly, smacking Bruce on the head first, then Jason. _That_ got their attention.

Alfred's face was bright red, much redder than anyone had seen in a while, and his eyes were the mirror image of fury. It was completely uncharacteristic, and the last time Alfred had ever been seen like this- _ever_- was the day Terrence had been paralyzed.

Bruce and Jason froze like ice, both of them not moving an inch besides their spazzing muscles and heaving chests.

The animals had been shocked back into reality.

Bruce saw his children and felt suddenly ashamed. He turned to Jason, who looked disgusted with himself, but still furious. There was a very, _very_ long pause. Then, Richard stood.

Bruce and Jason hadn't even noticed the others before, nor had they noticed that Richard had been practically knocked unconscious.

Bruce faced his youngest son, his eyes wide. Then, he rounded on Jason. "Do you see what-"

"SHUT UP!" Richard shrieked, suddenly bursting into tears. In a moment, he had broken. In a moment, just like Bruce and Jason, he had been utterly changed- and _not_ for the better.

"Shut up, both of you!" he shouted, blood running down his chin. "I- We- I HATE YOU BOTH!"

Richard high-tailed it out the door, up the stairs, to his room, and slammed the door shut, locking it tightly. He didn't want to see anyone- not Blaine, not Alfred, especially not Bruce or Jason...

He didn't know what to do, other than to grab up his cell phone.

And he called Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, a crappy ending, but I'm watching Teen Titans. Leave me alone. :)<strong>

**"Red X" episode! KICK SLADE'S butt, robin! NOOOO! HE FELL! Wait- Slade saved him? GO ROBIN! AAAAAAAAAACK! And power chips go flying everywhere...**

**WAIT! SLADE iS A FREAKING ROBOT_ HEEEEEE BLEEEEW UP!**

**Time to face the team, Robin... ur screwed...**

**oooooooh...**

**:)**


	23. Confliction

**Yaaaay! After forever and forever and FOREVER, here is part two of the three-shot, "ABUSE"**

**You may hate me for this chapter, just sayin'.**

**WARNINGS: child abuse (and some of my own opinions upon religion, which you can ignore if you want- but much more so in the next chapter)**

**disclaimer: me. no. own. yj. or jl. duh.**

Roy groaned, turning over in bed and pulling his pillow over his face, as if that would make his cell phone stop ringing.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie, you otha' brotha's can't deny- when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist-_

The archer grabbed his cell phone and snapped it open. "Can I _help_ you?"

"_R-Roy?"_

Roy's eyes grew wide, and he sat up in his dirty bedroom. A stray pizza box fell off of his bed, two or three pieces falling onto the floor. His TV- off permanently, or at least until he paid his bill- was covered in dust and surrounded by random movies from the eighties. His ceiling fan squeaked as it went round and round, although it was still muggy in the bedroom. Several worn, second-hand college textbooks sat around next to dirt-stained socks and ripped jeans.

"Dick? It's almost three in the morning-"

"_I- I need you... R-Roy, please come."_

With a shock, the red-head realized that Richard had been _crying_.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay-"

"_I- Bruce and- and Jason were fighting... I- I accidentally-"_

Roy swore. "Did they hit you?"

There was only silence on the other end.

"Richard John. Did. They. Hit. You?"

"_...Yeah..."_

The thirteen-year-old's voice sounded so terrified, so hurt- Roy was getting scared. He quickly jumped out of bed and donned the nearest pair of jeans and a random, stained undershirt. "Stay there, Dick. I'm coming to get you and Blaine. Pack your stuff-"

"_Roy-"_

"_Now_, Richard."

A slight sob came from over the line, and Roy winced as he slipped on boots and a heavy coat. "I'm coming, Dick. Get Blaine and lock yourself in your room."

"_It was an accident-"_

"Do it. Now. I'll be there in ten minutes, alright?"

"_O-Okay..."_

Roy hung up, grabbing his bow and quiver and slinging them across his back before he grabbed the keys to the Cherry, or the small and beat-up red car that Wally had dubbed oh-so-kindly. Slamming his door, earning shouts from many neighbors, Roy slid down the bannister and darted out the door. In moments, he had started his car and was on the road to Gotham.

…

Blaine bolted up the stairs, right after Richard. She threw herself into her own room and shut and locked the door before collapsing onto her bed. She grabbed a zebra pillow and sobbed into it.

In the past several years, Blaine's room had changed much. Instead of princesses and pink, the walls were now dark red and black, the floorboards and ceiling a light gray. Her four-posted bed was decorated with blood-red pillows and black sheets, along with a zebra pillow Richard had gotten her two years before, on her thirteenth birthday.

The blonde lost track of time as she wept, completely exhausted and panicked. She supposed it hadn't been long when a knocking came to her door. It was soft and shy, a light rap in the night.

Barbara and Alfred wouldn't have let Jason or Bruce come to see her, so it was either Terrence or Richard. Probably the prior, since Richard had locked himself away before.

"Terry?" she asked quietly, opening the door slowly to see-

"Dick?"

The ebony-haired teen quickly slunk inside the room, and Blaine saw a napsack on his back. "Wh-What?"

"I called Roy. He's coming to get us."

Tear-tracks were on the younger's face, but he tried to stay strong as Blaine shivered. "R-Right. I-I'll grab my s-stuff, I guess..."

It wasn't a surprise to Blaine that Dick had called Roy. She could still remember way back when, on their first mission as 'heroes', how he had been so overprotective.

_Robin bent over, and Sparrow rolled on his back, coming out with a high-kick that knocked out the Brazilian man. The soldiers were all shouting in Brazilian, confusing the two junior-partners._

_But they weren't called the Tandem Twins for nothin'!_

_Actually, they weren't called the Tandem Twins, as much as Robin thought that would be _amazingly_ awesome!_

_As he stabbed his bow-staff into the damp soil, using it to kick down a guard, Robin turned to Sparrow. "Hey, Spar?"_

"_Yeah?" she grunted, knocking out two men with her nun-chucks._

"_This is fun, isn't it?"_

_She high-kicked another guard, landing in a crouch. She grinned at Robin, her nose scrunching up like a rabbit. It was actually kind of cute. "Yeah, Rob- BEHIND YOU!"_

_A heavy fist knocked Robin face-first into the soil._

_Sparrow was about to dart over, but the hilt of a knife hit her solar plexus, making the girl gasp._

_Suddenly, two neon green arrows hit over both attackers. Speedy darted over, downing the last two guards. He immediately crouched over and pulled both kids up. He ran his hands down Robin's arms, then over his chest, checking for injuries. He turned and did the same for Sparrow. "You guys alright?"_

_They nodded in unison._

_BlackHawk ran over and saw Speedy talking to the kids. Suddenly, the fourteen-year-old stood and rounded on the other vigilante, his face furious. "I thought your were supposed to _protect_ your family?"_

_BlackHawk snarled fiercely, "They can hold their own!"_

"_Obviously!"_

The two had gone on to arguing before Robin had stopped them. And, really, who could resist an eight-year-old little boy in a cape and boots? Not Roy and Jason..

But... Jason had changed. He was so different, now. He was fiercer with their enemies, almost beating them to death.

He was transforming, and not in a good way.

Blaine snapped her backpack shut, turning to her little brother. He was looking at his cell phone, a sad frown on his face. "Roy's out fron-"

"HARPER! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"-nt."

"Crap."

The two darted out of Blaine's room and down the steps to see Roy, fuming with steam practically lifting out of his ears, standing behind Alfred, who was looking rather dejected and angry at the same time. "Master Bruce! I insist that you either calm down or leave the Manor this instant!"

Wow. Alfred was kicking Bruce out?

Crap.

Bruce glared at Roy, but the archer wasn't looking at him. His eyes were locked on Blaine and Richard, the latter of which had drying blood all the way down from his blackening eye to his chin. Blaine, too, had a scratch, but Roy was assuming that was from patrol. Barbara stood in the kitchen, pulling a robe around her shoulders as she shivered- but not from the cold. Terrence was sitting on the couch, having transferred himself earlier, and was gritting his teeth as he tried to change back to his chair, pain shooting up his spine.

Roy's eyes flit over to the seventeen-year-old, and he saw the flash of pain in his eyes.

"I'm taking Blaine and Dick. Terry can come, too, if he wants."

Terrence's head snapped up, but a bit too fast as a burning sensation went through his neck. He hissed as the pain went down to his spine, and Alfred was instantly in action. He ran over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out Terrence's pills, giving two to the youth and handing the bottle to Roy. "Of course-"

"Alfred," Bruce growled, about to protest. But, the butler ignored him as he took Blaine and Richard's bags and stalked out to the Cherry. Roy helped Terrence into his wheelchair and then grabbed Blaine and Richard gently, turning to Barbara. She nodded, tears in her eyes, and mouthed, 'Go'.

Roy nodded in return before dragging the three younger teens out to the car. He ordered Richard and Blaine to get in the back and buckle up, while he helped Terrence into the passenger side.

Roy exchanged a few words with Alfred, which the three couldn't hear- or at least chose not to hear.

Then, the archer slipped into the driver's seat and sat there, motionless. Finally, he spoke. "Anyone want ice-cream?"

"It's freezing outside, _literally_."

Roy glanced at Terrence before saying, "Hot chocolate?"

Blaine shivered and grabbed Richard's hand tightly. Roy mentally slapped himself. Of course, thinking about hot chocolate would make them think about Alfred.

Roy pulled out of the drive, towards the iron gates, his grip on the steering wheel making his knuckles turn white. "Right. How about chili?"

…

There were many things that Oliver Queen had seen in his life. Many sad things, many happy things. There were several things Oliver Queen had experienced in life. Many good things, many bad things. One of the things he hadn't been expecting to see was his son on his penthouse doorstep at three in the morning with two injured children and a teen in a wheelchair.

The billionaire's eyes widened, and he tightened the sash of his green, silken robes, suddenly wishing he wore pants to bed that night. It had been the incessant knocking that woke him up, making him crawl like a zombie to the door.

"Roy? Dick, Blaine, Terry? What's going on?"

Roy was scowling deeply, his hands on either of the youngest teens' shoulders. "Got any leftover chili?"

Oliver paused a moment, one eyebrow cocked to the air. "Uh... yeah... I think I'll go... warm some up?" It was much more of a question, rather than a statement. The underlying question was more intense, but Oliver could see the shock in all four sets of eyes, so he decided to wait until he pried.

"Come in," the man said warmly, smiling invitingly, bringing his hand back. Terrence wheeled in first, his back still stinging from the stress. He made his way through the main hallway, towards the obvious living room. Richard and Blaine followed, the boy shivering and rubbing goosebumps from his arms, the girl biting tears from her eyes, her lower lip quivering. Still in the front doorway, Oliver turned to Roy as he shut the door.

"What is going on?" he hissed, eyes widening further in his confusion.

"Long story short, Bruce hit Dick."

That froze the blonde in his tracks. _Bruce would never- No. There must be some kind of a misunderstanding._

"I know what you're thinking, Ollie," Roy said with a sigh, rubbing his temples, eyes closed tight. "But it happened. We need a first aid kit, if you hadn't seen the blood all over Dick's face. Thanks."

Oliver bit back a growl as his son brushed past him. _He just needs something to take his anger out on... Me- right._

When he arrived in the living room, Oliver saw Terrence already flipping through the TV stations, desperate for a distraction. Richard was fiddling with his wrist-top computer, most likely reading blogs or hacking into some high-tox facility for fun. Blaine, meanwhile, had forced Roy to sit down in Oliver's favorite recliner. She was nudging her small body into the crook of his side, pulling his arm around her back. Roy planted a small kiss on her head, his eyes on his dad.

"I'll start the chili."

…

By seven that morning, all three were asleep. Blaine took the guest room, and Terrence and Richard shared Roy's old room. The older teen took the couch, set on skipping school the next morning.

Oliver was already up, having already gotten at least six hours of sleep the night before. He was changing into his usual outfit: day-suit pants, a crisp dress shirt and jackets, and leather Gucci shoes. He quickly gelled back his hair, shaving his stubble but avoiding his goatee and mustache. Once that was done, he put in his contacts and grabbed his hide-away bow, hooking it onto his belt loop and shoving it down his pocket. With a heavy sigh, the man grabbed up the keys to his Porsche GT and headed towards the garage.

The sun was peaking, shining happy rays over the city. But, Oliver could only feel melancholy at the moment. He really didn't want to do what he needed to do. _Then again, that's life- right? At least I got to see Roy out of it all..._

The whole way, Oliver found himself readjusting and readjusting his grip on the steering wheel from too much sweat. Why was he so scared? Actually, he knew why he was scared.

He was about to confront _the __Bat._

Actually, he was about to confront the Bat about his parenting.

Crap.

…

The night was thick, but not only because of the atmosphere. The February air was sad and aggressive, biting at Jason's neck as he walked. He had grabbed a coat and shoved it on, but forgot a scarf. He wore sandals, certainly not great for the slushy snow. He had gotten far in the past two hours, walking aimlessly past Gotham's high streets and onto the outskirts. It took him a minute to realize he had already walked far past the city outskirts. He didn't know where he was headed.

Looking up at the sky, Jason saw the moon was going down. He wiped snot from his nose with his wrist, hands stuck in his coat pockets. His toes were turning blue, and his cheeks were frozen with the tear-track stains on them. Just beyond the horizon, the young man could see a yellow sun rising gently. He shivered as its warmth barely touched his face and half-frozen toes.

He didn't know where he was headed.

He just knew he wasn't going back to the Manor.

…

Alfred paused at the study doorway, waiting for his master to say something. Bruce had been sitting there since Jason stormed off after Roy left, still in his pajamas, still with blood on his cheek and busted knuckles, bruises from patrol and his fight with his son.

His son.

Silent tears ran down Bruce's cheeks, and his shoulders shook lightly. He could remember so much. So, so much. From when he took in that scrawny thirteen-year-old from Juvenile Hall, to his high-school graduation, to when he showed up on his father's doorstep, engaged. Who knew where the heck Coraline was now- if that was even her name... Who knew where anyone was, anymore? Bruce didn't know where any of his children were- save Barbara. She was up in her room. She was only staying with them for a week more, until she had to get back to college.

Bruce didn't want her to leave on a bad note.

He hadn't wanted Jason to leave at _all_.

"My son..." he whispered to himself, a rasp on his lips. "What have I... oh, God. Alfred," he spoke a little louder now. "Alfred, what do I do?"

The butler sighed, eyes sad but smiling all the same. "Where would you start, Master Bruce? I do not know. Although I would start with repentance."

**Yaaaay! Terrible writing for the WIN!**

**watching 'COPS' with my mom. lol. these people can be soooo stupid...**

**JASON- will he be in the next chapter? will he return home?**

**BARBARA- will Barbara leave on a good note? will she leave at ALL?**

**RICHARD- will Richard forgive Bruce and Jason?**

**BLAINE- will Blaine be able to put her fears of her biological dad behind her, and let Bruce in?**

**OLIVER- will Bruce become a murderer when his parenting skills are questioned?**

**READ ON!**


	24. Moving On

**Yaaaay! An update! (I own nothing except the OC's, btw. And, technically, I only half-own Jason now... *evil laugh* you'll see)**

Bruce sighed through his nose as he walked through the cemetery, white tendrils coming out of his mouth. He shoved his hands in his coat, shaking his head as he felt weariness overtake him, weariness he felt was far beyond his years. He hadn't felt like this since his parents' deaths.

His mind flashed back to Richard. He remembered seeing the boy, his son, standing there and watching him, eyes wide with anger and grief and fear, blood dripping down his face.

Bruce felt like decking himself, if he could.

Instead, he settled for the church.

Bruce hadn't been to a church in years, but he could remember going to Sunday services with his parents. They had been very 'religious' and talked about God and Jesus and the Holy Spirit often. Bruce knew the basic stories, Daniel in the Lions' Den, David and Goliath, and Jonah and the Big Fish had all been some of his favorites. He had done the silly little pipe-cleaner crafts with beads and popsicle sticks, sticking them to the fridge. Alfred even attended with them on holidays. Bruce suspected that Alfred was even more 'religious' than his dad was.

The man entered the church cautiously, all of his defenses up as if Joker was going to jump out in front of him. Soft candles were lit at the front alter, to Bruce's surprise. He saw a man his own age, early to mid thirties, in a casual suit and loafers walking around, reading from a Bible and whispering the verses to himself softly. A young woman was at the alter, crying, with what looked to be her husband beside her. Bruce felt uneasy in the suffocating atmosphere and considered leaving, but the young pastor saw him first and held out a welcoming hand.

"Hello, sir. I'm Matt Cain, co-pastor of Gotham First. Can I be of service to you?"

Despite the answering-machine greeting, Bruce felt sincerity behind the young man's tone. His soft smile aided the friendly greeting, too. "Nice to meet you," Bruce spoke in his deep, ominous voice. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

If Matt had recognized his name, which he obviously should have, he didn't react. He treated Bruce normally. "May I help you with anything, Bruce?"

Bruce swallowed and was just about to shake his head, but he paused. His face was growing hot, and he whispered softly to the man, "How am I redeemed?"

Matt sighed, smiling. "Redemption, Bruce, is not something any of us can reach. It's impossible."

Anger grew in Bruce's stomach, and he bit back a growl. "You're saying it's unattainable?"

Matt nodded again, moving over to grab a mug of coffee from one of the pews. "Would you like some? I have a pot in-"

"How is that possible? I can't be forgiven?"

The woman and her husband had left, leaving Matt and Bruce alone. Matt shook his head. "You can be, Bruce."

"You just said-"

"I know what I said. It isn't possible for us to save ourselves, but _God_ can save us."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I already said that prayer- and I do think he exists, but..."

"You doubt. Something's happened to make you doubt. What's wrong? What drove you to come here tonight, Bruce?"

Emotion overwhelmed the Dark Knight, and he couldn't believe he was actually _trusting_ this man, but there was something... something about him. "I've... gotten in an argument with my son, and it's hurting my other kids."

Matt nodded, sitting down on a pew. He patted the seat, but Bruce only glared at the spot. Another sigh. "Bruce, you can only ask for forgiveness. From God first, then from your family. But, you need to be able to forgive yourself."

_That's never gonna happen._

"Thanks, Matt. Goodbye."

With that, Bruce stalked out the doors. Matt was only just able to call after him, "I hope to see you soon," before the doors to the church slammed shut.

Bruce tried to deny the small feeling of healing growing in his chest.

…

Richard growled to himself as he tried to get past the Pentagon's third wall of defense. He estimated he was about an eighth of a way through, and he had been at it for almost three hours. It was nearing five AM, about time that he and Blaine would be sparring. But, she was still asleep. Roy had fallen quickly too, snoring noisily as his chest rose and fell. It made Richard smirk and want to laugh.

Terrence looked over at him, having heart the stifled snort. He grinned, chocolate lips clashing with white teeth. "You snore louder."

"Jerk."

"Truth!"

"Shud'dup..." Richard couldn't help but grin back.

There was silence as Terrence turned back to Little House on the Prairie. Then, he spoke. "Dick, I understand if you're upset-"

"I'm not mad at Bruce. Not anymore."

"Jason?"

"No," the boy snorted, shaking his head. "That's the thing. Shouldn't I be?"

Terrence shrugged, eyes not leaving the TV. "Dunno. Maybe you should talk to Wally."

Richard's eyes grew wide, and a snarl formed on his lips. "Did his dad-"

"I'm not sayin' nothin'. Ask him yourself."

In a moment, the acrobat had flipped himself backwards over the couch and was charging towards Roy's old room. Terrence called after him, "Don't whip my favorite little ginger too bad!"

"SHUT UP!"

Blaine shook away. "Whaa...?"

"Go back to dreaming about Kaldur in a hot tub."

Half-asleep, the girl murmured, "M'kay..." and fell back asleep.

Terrence laughed.

Back in the archer's old room, Richard was furiously calling up his friend on Skype. The computer monitor (an old model, slow, which annoyed the _crap_ out of the techie) showed his own face in a small blip and had a larger screen where Wally would soon show up.

Sure enough, only moments later, the speedster was up. His face was red on one side from sleeping on it, his hair disheveled, shirtless. Richard couldn't see, but he suspected his best friend was wearing Flash boxers.

The speedster was mumbling his words, slipping over his tongue. _"Duuuuuuude... It's l-like the crack a' daaaaaa*yawn*aaaawn... Whaz wrong?"_

Richard only glared, the Robin-Glare at its full force.

That woke Wally up a bit. _"Dude! What's wrong?"_

"Your _dad_, Wally. I know he hurt you."

Wally's whole face went an even shade of scarlet as he stammered. "I- I don't-"

"Don't B.S. me, Wally. I'm telling Barry-"

"_No!"_

Richard sat back in his chair, arms crossed. "Why not?"

Wally's eyes grew with tears, and he looked at his hands in his lap. _"I... He's my dad, Dick... What if someone tried to take you away from Bruce? Huh?"_

Pain instantly struck Richard's heart. Rudolph was abusive, yes, but he loved Wally. He showed up to all of the teenager's science meets and Chemistry competitions, and was even a part of the Science Department's Booster Club. He was an all-star parent, he just didn't know what to do with that pent-up anger... So he took it out on his son. Richard had only heard of Wally's dad hurting him twice before, but he knew it had to happen more. Only, with speedster-quick healing, the bruises and cuts faded quickly, and he hadn't seen any scars. Ever. It was a hard to accuse without evidence.

"You're telling Barry."

"_Dick-"_

"Wally. You _need_ to tell him." Pain grew in those sapphire eyes, and Wally flinched. "Please, Walls. You're my best friend and... it hurts me when you get hurt. Please, help _yourself_... Please, Wally."

There was silence between the two for several moments.

"_Not now."_

Richard smiled as he recognized the giving-in tone. "Soon."

"_Soon."_

"Promise?"

"_I promise, Dude."_

"Alright. G'night, Walls."

"_G'night, Dick."_

…

Barbara shivered and pulled her fleece nightgown tighter around her. This had been a first. Bruce never hit any of his kids, outside of training. Not the incident with Richard, though. That had been an accident. She wasn't worried about that too much. She was worried about _Jason_. About her big brother. Back when she had just first been taken in by Bruce, when she was a little girl and her dad had died, she had latched onto Jason for support. A certain memory flowed back to Barbara...

She had only been staying at the Manor for a few weeks, and the nightmares had been going on strong. Bruce tried to comfort her, but he was awkward around Barbara, being that she was a girl. Alfred was the biggest help, especially with Daphne coming around every once and a while to play with Barbara and Jason. One night, though, Barbara had woken up screaming. Alfred was off in England visiting old friends, and Bruce was off who-knows-where (patrolling). Barbara had climbed out of bed and went down to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate...

_The sweet smell hit her nose before she even heard the tinkling of china. Cocking an eyebrow, Barbara rubbed her arms and turned the corner to see Jason sitting on the counter tops, eating a s'more and drinking hot cocoa. Brilliant blue eyes flashed up to her, and Jason gave a crooked smile. "Hi."_

_To be perfectly honest, Barbara didn't like Jason all too much. He could be stony and rude, but was warm at other times... Quite like Bruce, in her opinion. He was a difficult card to read._

"_Hi..." she whispered back._

_There was an odd silence before Jason held out his mug and said, "Cocoa?"_

_The girl paused, but nodded. Jason's smile broadened a bit as he hopped off the counter and went over to fetch her some hot chocolate. "Y'want marshmallows?"_

"_Yes, please."_

"_How many?"_

"_A handful!"_

_Jason gave Barbara an odd glance at the 10-year-old's exclamation, and Barbara slapped a hand over her lips. She tried not to giggle as he chuckled, shoulders shaking slightly. "How about two handfuls?"_

_She nodded fiercely. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, Barb."_

"_Barb?"_

_He shrugged, handing her the steaming mug. "Nick-name. What, you've never had one before?"_

_She shook her head 'no'._

"_Well, y'do now."_

Barbara bit her lip, eyes filling with tears.

She sat down on her bed and wept, violent tears splashing onto her lap as she let out sobs, trying to be quiet. Not that Alfred was asleep.

If she knew Jason, she knew he wouldn't be coming back for a long, _long_ while.

Barbara continued to pack.

…

Oliver knew in a moment that Bruce wouldn't be at the mansion. The Dark Knight would have wanted to let off some steam, and with the sun rising, there would be no better place to relax than at a grassy area. Perhaps a park, but Oliver knew that would be too much of a public place for Bruce. He didn't know of any grassy knolls in the industrialized Gotham, nor did he figure there were any magical forests around. Though there might be a magic wardrobe in Wayne Manor... _You never know when you're a superhero._

That only left one sane solution.

The graveyard.

Oliver pulled his car into park, taking in a deep breath. He brushed two fingers on either side of his mustache before getting out of the car.

He instantly saw Bruce standing over a set of small headstones.

Grabbing another coat from his trunk, as Bruce seemed to be shaking in the after-rain atmosphere, Oliver made his way over.

"Queen." He was greeted brusquely even at two yards away.

"Bruce."

There was a pause.

"Want a coat?"

Bruce said or did nothing, making the archer walk forward. He put the coat on his friend's shoulders, still getting no reaction. The duo just stood there for several minutes. Oliver took in his surroundings. The sun was rising, but its warmth didn't reach the earth. Gotham would have another snow night, then rain the next, then snow, then rain, then snow, then rain. It was going to be a never-ending cycle until spring-

"What did I do, Queen?"

Oliver let out a breath, flapping his lips like a horse. "Well, you got into a fight with your oldest son and ended up hitting your youngest son. You screwed up, badly."

Bruce snorted and growled at the same time. "I know-" He stopped himself, breathing in slowly, meditating. "I know," he spoke, eyes closed. "I came to Dick's parents graves to apologize."

Oliver now noticed the scrawl on the tombstones, reading 'Mary Grayson' on one and 'John Grayson' on the other.

"Well, you did good. Now, go do good again."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at his teammate. Oliver rolled his eyes. "Um, _duh._ You apologize to your _kids_. Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. I'm sure Dick'll cave quick, and so'll Terry. Blaine... Well, you'll have to work on her. Maybe a month, and she'll be back to normal." A sigh. "Bruce, there's really not much you _can _do than apologize and pray for forgiveness from 'em. Right?"

Bruce made a noise in his throat, turning towards the graves again. "Oddly wise, Queen."

"Quit trying to distance yourself, Mr. I've-got-a-batarang-up-my-a-"

"Thank you, Ollie."

Oliver bristled. "Well, um, yeah I just- uh... good, well, thanks- I mean, you're welcome and uh... Dang, can I get that on my cellphone? Just say it one more time-"

"Shut up... Queen..."

"I love you, too, Brucie boy. Now, let's get your kids outta my house. I need a bachelor pad again."

…

Richard sat back as he watched the computer screen go blank. He didn't know what to do about Wally, about Bruce, about Jason-

Jason. His big brother. Where had he gone? Was he still at the Manor? Surely not... But where would he go?

Tears built up in the ebony's eyes, and he wiped them away quickly. One of his first-ever memories of his biggest brother came back to him...

_Dick looked into the mirror, smiling. From the neck, down, with his criss-crossed purple tie, white dress shirt, black suit jacket, gray slacks (that fit _almost_ perfectly, coming just under his heels), and his brown dress-shoes, Dick looked very professional. But his messy black hair ruined the professional image with an angelic child innocence. Jason patted the boy's shoulder. "Like it?"_

_Dick nodded, and Jason laughed. Then, his face grew very serious. "I actually think it's missing something..."_

_Dick frowned. What could he possibly be missing?_

_From behind his back, Jason produced a very small, gray, pin-striped fedora with a deep black ribbon coming around the base. Dick grinned as it fell over his eyes. Jason laughed again, a not-too-deep laugh that was filled with happiness and made Dick feel warm and fuzzy inside, like his head was filled with Sprite. "You'll grow into it!" Jason said, bending the hat back on Dick's head._

He had grown into it. Actually, it was too small for him now. He had considered giving it to a little boy he met at the park, just randomly. The kid was cute, named Tim or something like that. But he had decided to keep it instead, choosing to relish in the memories.

Now, he wasn't so sure he wanted to remember. He was just so confused...

A knock came on the closed door, and Richard swirled around in his chair, expecting Roy.

He was greeted with a tall, broad-shouldered man in two coats, sandals, and pajama pants.

"Bruce?"

"Dick, I'm here to say I'm so, so sorry... I shouldn't have been fighting with Jason anyways. You don't have to forgive me. You can stay with Oliver for a while if you want, he's already offered. And Roy is still pissed. Blaine's crying, Terry's nothing really, and-"

In an instant, Richard was embracing his father tightly.

"_Te iubesc_, _Taticul_."

Bruce eagerly returned the hug. "_Te iubesc, micuta pasarea. Te iubesc..._"

…

Jason smiled flirtatiously at the clerk behind the counter, a maybe seventeen-year-old girl with black hair and red highlights, several piercings in her face at random places.

"Thanks, babe." He handed her a ten. "Keep the change."

In a new black leather jacket, biker gloves, and dark blue-jeans with brown combat books, Jason put on his favorite aviators after winking at a gaggle of high-school girls. They all erupted into giggles as he mounted a blood-red motorcycle with a paper license. "Bye, Gotham, hello Bludhaven," he growled to himself, putting the hair dye, cigarettes, and lighter he had purchased into his jacket pocket. He pulled on his red biker helmet, the screen over his eyes dyed black.

He revved off into the street, earning several honks from angry men and several whistles from younger girls. Laughing widely, Jason couldn't remember the last time he had felt this... _free_. This open and _not_ tied-down by Galas and banquets, ties and suits, the press and duties...

By little siblings and a _dad_ who didn't love him.

Jason bit back a growl as he sped up, reaching the train station at record time. He considered it odd that no cops had tried to tail him. "Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth," he reminded himself as he parked the stolen bike and jumped off, going towards the bathrooms. Yes, _stolen._ And he didn't regret it, which was the scary part... He wanted to keep it, but knew he had to dump it before the cops _did_ get on his tail. Hence, the train.

Jason walked into the bathroom, taking off his helmet and checking under all the stalls. _Good. No one's here._

Locking the door, the young man went over to the grimy, rusting sink and turned on the water. Even when he put it on hot, it came out ice cold. Shrugging, he pulled the bleach and red dye from his pockets. It took several minutes, but he knew it would help him hide.

Pausing in the mirror, Jason frowned. Something was missing...

With a grin, he re-bleached a section of his bangs to have a long, white strip. After a minor hair-cut with his Swiss, Jason emerged from the bathroom a new man. He lit a cigarette, coughing on the nicotine.

He walked up to the ticket booth, glad that the station wasn't too busy. A very old man with a long white beard was working the tickets. He blinked to focus old eyes on Jason, then smiled. "Hello, lad. Nice day to be out, isn't it? Where you be going?"

_Irish? Eh... Whatever._

"The 'Haven."

The old man's emerald eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and he frowned. "Are you sure, sonnie? It's a dangerous place, it is. Even more than here."

Jason nodded, putting down a five. "One-way, please. I'm going to visit family, and I'll be flying to California afterward." The lie rolled off his tongue with ease.

The man nodded, arthritic hands grabbing out a ticket. "I'm Thomas O'Creary, by the way. You are?"

Jason swore inwardly. He hadn't thought of an alternate name. Suddenly, though, he remembered his mother's maiden name.

"I'm Jason. Jason Todd."

**GASP! JASON TODD! OMG!**

***** WHO ELSE LOVED THE EPISODE? I literally shrieked when the ginger baby touched Supey's emblem. I mean, AAAAUUUUGHH! Why can't you accept your son, Superman? NOOOOOOOO! CURSES UPON YOU AND YOUR BRETHREN! (besides Connor, I mean... XD)**

**Me and my BFF, Du'Varg (WHO btw, writes AMAZING YJ poems- go read!) decided that, no matter what, that ebony baby in Wally's arms was Tim. It was. DON'T RUIN MY FANDOM! STUPID BANANA-HATERS!**

*************** Next up is VALENTINES DAY! YAY! Then, after that, there should be a drabbl-y thingie. Then, a mission. ANY IDEAS FOR THE MISSION! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!**

**oh, and review if u love puppies. if you don't review, you hate puppies.**

**PUPPY HATERS!**


	25. Valentine's Day

**BCACK!**

**That was a parrot. XD**

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! After the long, long, wait, here is Valentine's Day!**

**I OWN NOTHING (besides the usual)**

**WARNINGS: suggestiveness at the last segment (Roy... naughty, naughty)**

**PAIRINGS: Wally-Artemis, Connor/Megan, Roy/Barbara, Kaldur/Blaine, Bruce/Diana (small, almost not even there) and PIMPIN' DICKIE-BIRD!**

* * *

><p>"Hi-ya!"<p>

Artemis flipped away as M'gann swung, letting out a karate yell. Blaine and Dinah stood off to the side, the prior giggling at M'gann's innocent attacks. The poor Martian had only seen karate on TV and being done loosely by Robin and Sparrow, so didn't understand that she's didn't need to scream before every blow.

Dinah eyed Blaine, who was emmersed in her friends' fight. It had been about a week since Jason left, and Richard and Blaine had been rather... solitary. Except for when they were with each other. Directly after group training, the two would lock themselves in Richard's bed room at the Mountain and just stay there all day, until curfew. Recently, Wally and Artemis had been able to pull the two away from each other and their bed rooms. As of present, Wally was playing Call of Duty 3 with Richard. Artemis had dragged Blaine into the kitchen, and M'gann, eager to see that her newest friend was _finally_ opening up, suggested something that Blaine liked: training.

Now, Artemis was trying to teach M'gann to fight without her powers. After all, they might be faced with a situation like Belle Reve, only where M'gann might _really_ not be able to use her powers. The Martian agreed eagerly. The girls had been at it for about a half hour, and Blaine was getting restless.

"Come _on_! I wanna fight."

Dinah let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding. At least the girls had been able to take Blaine's mind off of Jason.

M'gann nearly collapsed as she walked over to Black Canary. "Al-Alright, Blaine. I'm good with that."

Dinah handed M'gann a water bottle, which the Martian gladly gulped up before asking for more, as Blaine made her way onto the training field. Artemis was hardly tired, grinning as her friend readied herself. "Hand-to-hand?"

"You know it."

"Aikido or Jiu Jitsu?"

Artemis thought about it a moment, then nodded firmly as she said, "Aikido."

Blaine grinned, readying herself in a loose stance. Artemis did the same. Dinah stepped forward a little bit, then spoke. "Three... Two... On-"

They were interrupted as all four of the boys walked in. "_Heeeeeey_, Babe," Wally purred as he slung an arm around Artemis's shoulders. She rolled her eyes, upset at the interruption, but kissed her boyfriend all the same. Connor hooked an arm around M'gann's waist, kissing her cheek. Kaldur stood back awkwardly as Richard crossed over to his 'twin'.

"Hey, Spar, Bruce wants us home. We _did_ spend the past two nights, I mean... Alfie misses us, apparently, and Terrence is going stir-crazy with Barb gone."

Blaine sighed, running a hand through her long, blonde locks. "_Right_ now?"

Richard nodded, frowning. "Yeah. _Right_ now. I'm gonna go get the teleporters ready. 'K?"

Suddenly, M'gann hit her forehead gently, crying out, "_Helloooo_, Megan!" She held out a hand to Blaine, catching her teammate's hand. "Dick, Blaine, will you guys come to our school's Valentine dance?" She turned to the others. "You guys are invited, too. Wally, Artemis? Kaldur?"

Kaldur's face flushed a deep crimson. M'gann, most likely having read his mind, spoke, "You don't need a date."

Connor elbowed Richard in the ribs gently. "There should be plenty of single girls your age... and height."

While Richard fumed, eye twitching, the others laughed. The whole while, Kaldur's eyes were locked on Blaine.

"Can Terry come?" the blonde asked.

M'gann nodded affirmatively. "Yeah! Sure!"

Black Canary walked over, a frown upon her lips. "Wait, Blaine. Think about this. Three of Bruce Wayne's foster and adoptive children showing up, for no reason, at a high-school in Metropolis?"

"We could wear disguises," Richard offered, suddenly upset at Black Canary. The woman frowned slightly, but nodded.

"I'll talk to Bruce- as long as you three go _incognito_, capiche?"

Blaine bit her lip, but Richard grinned. _Finally... We get a break! Three missions in the past week... Bruce _has_ to say yes!_

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Richard felt a heavy weight crush him as he stood before his foster-father. They were in Bruce's study while the man shifted some paperwork beside him into a folder before reaching for another. The office was dimly lit with an eerie yellowish-orange glow from a desk lamp near Richard's head. Alfred stood in the doorway, a frown on his face as he watched his family.

Bruce had been very shifty in the past week, having heard nothing from Jason. The teen had ditched his trackers, and no one had seen the beautiful ward of Bruce Wayne. Or at least no one Batman had talked to. The press thought that Jason had gone back to college, but the college hadn't seen hide nor hair of the boy since he first left to be with his family.

"But Bruce-"

"No buts, Dick. We have the Valentine's Day Ball to attend, anyways."

The thirteen-year-old pursed his lips, scowling as he turned away. "Same thing with the Halloween party... AND the Christmas Ball..."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh as he massaged his temples. "No means 'no', Dick."

"But-"

"No buts!" Bruce all but roared as he spun around in his chair to face the boy. Richard took a fearful step back, and Bruce felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Dick..."

But the teen ignored him, turning and bolting off upstairs. Alfred, from his position still at the door, sighed heavily. "Shall I call in for new formal wear for the young masters and miss?"

Bruce nodded. "Ye-" he paused. "Actually..." He turned around, grabbing for his wallet, and took out a credit card. "Giver this to Terrence. The Team can go get their own things for the Ball."

Alfred paused, confused. "Sir?"

"Alfred, send out invitations for the Valentine's Day Ball to each of the Team."

A small smile curved onto the older man's face, and he nodded. "Of course, Master Bruce."

* * *

><p>"Really?"<p>

Blaine and Richard beamed as Terrence told them. With a grin, the Black boy nodded. "Yup." He held up the credit card, smiling further. "It's all on Brucie."

Blaine squealed as she turned in a circle. Normally, she would hate going dress shopping, but she could go with her friends now. _This is gonna be a blast!_

Richard felt a pang of guilt, but pushed it aside. Bruce finally saw his position. "Asterous! I'll talk to the rest of the Team." Turning to go to the Batcave's clock entrance, Richard turned to his 'sister' and 'brother'. "You guys gonna come?"

Terrence paused, looking down at his chair. "Actually... I- I think I'll sit this one out. You two go, just make sure to get me a suit."

Blaine suddenly stopped dancing, her long braid whirling to come around her shoulder. A pout on black lips, she scowled and cocked her hip. "Terrence Prince-Wayne, don't be a *******."

Richard and Terrence both jumped at Blaine's language. "Spar!" Richard exclaimed.

Blaine held up a hand towards her older foster brother. "You know it's true! He never wants to go anywhere anymore! We practically had to _beg_ him to go to the Thanksgiving party with the League!"

Terrence suddenly jumped on the defensive. "Hey, if you haven't noticed-"

"I don't care if you're in a wheelchair or not! Apollo has a life, so it's time Terrence Prince-Wayne gets one."

Blaine stood back, arms crossed and a pout firm on her face.

Richard looked over to Terrence, running a hand through his black bangs. "She's _kiiiinda_ right, Terry."

The older teen bit his lip, looking away. After a few moments, he turned back to his little 'siblings'. "Alright." A small, crooked smile lifted his lips up. "I'll go. Just lemme get my other chair."

"YES!"

"Dang Spar, chill. OUCH!"

"Hehe."

"Jerk..."

* * *

><p>Megan squealed as she twirled in a circle, arms up towards the clear glass roof of the mall. Connor smiled softly at the glee his girlfriend was giving off. His smile broadened when the Martian-in-disguise began to dance around Artemis. The archer's eyebrow was twitching, and Blaine next to her was laughing her socks off. Richard stood to the side, watching Kaldur (or Kyle Corin, now) closely. 'Kyle' was watching Blaine as the blonde put a hand over black lips to try and stifle her laughter. Wally stood next to his best friend, hands twitching towards Terrence's wheelchair. Connor could tell that Wally was wanting <em>so<em> badly to help out his friend, but Terrence rejected any assistance. Blaine and Richard seemed used to that fact and didn't worry about their older 'brother'.

"We should separate," Kyle spoke suddenly, trying to be heard over the bustle of the mall around them. "Connor, Dick, Terrence, Wally, and I will go get suits fitted. Megan, Artemis, Blaine, you three should go get your dresses."

Megan squealed loudly again as Richard handed her a credit card, keeping one in his jacket pocket. Quickly, though, Blaine snatched the credit card away. "I think _I _should be in charge of the money..."

Megan gave a small pout, but began smiling once more after Connor pecked her lips. "Go on, Meg. We'll meet up later." The Martian replied with another kiss to her boyfriend's lips. Wally kissed Artemis as well before the three girls walked off. Blaine turned and waved to her 'twin', who waved back with a small smile.

Richard rounded on his team, clearing his throat. "Alright. Since none of you have been suit shopping before, don't deny it Wally, I think I should take the lead on this. Let's get to the shop and get you all measured."

* * *

><p>Artemis rolled her eyes as Megan gushed over Blaine. The blonde was scowling firmly, her eyes nearly all the way shut. "I. Hate. It." Artemis hated the dress, too, but Megan loved it. Blaine looked like a pink ruffle monster had puked on her.<p>

"No. N-O-"

"Oh, but _Blaaaaine_! You look so _cute_-"

"No."

"But-"

"_No_."

"B-"

"NO!"

The slightly younger girl frowned, lips forward in a pout. "Ugh. Alright. Try on _this one_!" She handed another dress, this one blue and sequined, to Blaine. The blonde cocked and eyebrow, then looked over towards the archer in the store. She mouthed, 'Help me' with a pained face, making Artemis roll her eyes again. Her lips, however, twitched with a budding smile.

"Hey, Megan," Artemis began in her scratchy voice, "how 'bout you try on one of your dresses? Blaine looks like she could use a break."

Megan's eyes lit up at the prospect of trying on dresses. Quickly, she grabbed for the nearest one in her little pile. Running to the dressing room, the Martian slammed the door shut and began to undress.

Artemis turned to Blaine, who looked very out of place in her gown of frill and fluff. "Sooo... You excited?"

Blaine snorted as she went to change behind a screen. "No. No _way_. I've always hated these stupid Galas. I hate the dresses, the music, the people."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today?"

"Shuddup."

Artemis rolled her eyes as a dress was thrown over the screen. "Thanks for inviting us, by the way. And for paying for all of this."

"No problem. It's Bruce's money, after all."

"Yeah. Tell him I said thanks... Hey... Speaking of Wayne, how come the press aren't bombarding us?"

Blaine's head appeared from the side of the screen, a mischievous grin on her features. "False alarm down at the boutiques. Plus, we've never really seen at the mall, especially not Terrence."

The goth growled softly as she saw the line-up of gowns waiting for her. Artemis saw the girl's expression and felt sorrow for her friend. How often was Blaine put up to something she hated so much? How often did she do things to please Bruce? Please the press? How many gowns did she actually _have_?

The archer turned around and looked at the rack behind her. She didn't expect it to take such little time, but her eye caught a long black gown. She smirked, pulling it down, and checked the size. It was too big for Blaine's tiny frame, but it could be tailored.

"Try this one."

Blaine eyed the dress, and a sparkle ignited in those coal black orbs. "Ooh... I like that one."

Suddenly, the changing room door slammed open to reveal Megan in a beautiful gown. It was a deep purple and silky, a fitted top down to the curve of the girl's sides, then flowed out in an organza skirt. It was one-armed, the thick strap made of organza as well. Several tiny sparkles were littered down the strap from Megan's shoulder. With a happy giggle, the Martian girl turned in a full circle, making the skirt swish around. "Oh, I love it! What do you guys think?"

Blaine grinned. "It really fits you. Not only the actual fit, but your personality and stuff, too."

Megan squealed as she turned around again, looking in the mirror and inspecting the gown. Artemis smiled at either of her friends before picking up three gowns and heading towards the dressing room. "Try that dress on," she ordered Blaine before stepping in and shutting the door.

"'Try that dress on', myhh."

"I heard that!"

"Crap..."

* * *

><p>Connor growled at the strap of silk as if doing that would make the tie wrap itself together. The piece was just blank red, pure silk and surely expensive. The suit he wore had little to no padding, especially on the arms. The tailor had been slightly shocked to see how broad the 16-year-old's shoulders were as he measured with his tape. Kyle's shoulders were wide, too, but not painfully so like Connor's. The suit jacket had to be let out, leaving the jacket in an odd V-shape. Therefore, the base had to be let out as well. It was impossible for the jacket to be buttoned without it looking like it was two sizes too big. The tailor stood back a ways, frowning. Then, the fat, bald man simply hung his head. "How about we try a vest, no?"<p>

Richard was standing a few yards away and overheard the man's statement, followed by Connor's growl. He couldn't help but snicker. Kyle looked down at him and saw that the teen's tie was undone. Quickly, out of some older brother instinct, Kyle tied the piece of ribbon into a perfect bow. He stood back, smiling softly at his friend. Richard's suit was the classic black, but had white cuffs with silver buttons. The pockets on either side of his chest were white with silver buttons as well. His shoes were burgundy, matching his bow tie. He looked like a miniature Bruce Wayne, if not for the messy hair on his head.

"Thanks, K- Kyle."

Kyle nodded, smiling. "My King taught me to tie proper bow ties and long ties after we moved to the surface world."

Richard held up a hand, hushing his teammate. "Ssh, Kal," he whispered barely above a breath. "'King' is kinda' a tip-off word here. We need to stay on the 'down-low'."

Kyle nodded, blushing softly. "I apologize."

Richard shrugged. "It's alright. You've never really had a secret identity before, have you?"

Kyle shook his head. "I am glad my K- my mentor allowed me to take on this... _identity_," he whispered the word. "I am happy to be here with all of my friends. I do not have many- eh, _here_, if you understand what I mean."

Richard nodded in understanding. "So, are you going to ask Blaine to the Gala?"

"_Pardon_?"

"Are you going to ask my sister to the Gala?"

Kyle cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah... I did know if I had your permission or if-"

"Sure."

"What- What of Bruce's decision?"

Richard shrugged as he brushed his hair back, trying to determine what he would look like with his hair gelled back. "Bruce would say no, but that's okay because he's an overprotective old fart. I give my permission, and I know Terry won't mind. Actually, I'd..." His voice wavered. "I'd actually _appreciate_ it. After Jason left, well... She's been hurt so much in life, by guys _especially_, and I'd appreciate it if you could..." He groaned, slapping his face. "I don't mean to pile a whole bunch on you, but if you could-"

Kyle placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. "I understand. Blaine needs a... protector. Not that you are not that, but she only needs a more..."

"She needs a knight in shining armor, Kal. I think that might be you..."

Kyle let out a shallow breath, leaning back. "Then I hope I can live up to the job description."

"I'm sure your will."

* * *

><p>Artemis looked in the mirror, surprised that Megan picked out such a great dress for her. It was a simple red with a sweetheart neckline, showing off her smooth collarbone and long, elegant neck. There was no frill or lace or sequences, just simply satin. There was a high slit in the dress to about halfway up her thigh, making Artemis feel more like Aphrodite.<p>

"Oh, Artemis!" Megan exclaimed, grabbing her cheeks. "It's gorgeous! You look amazing!"

Artemis flushed deeply, her tan skin going a deep cherry as she let her hair fall into her face out of embarrassment. "Oh, it's nice..."

Blaine walked up, wrapped in a robe, and put her hands on Artemis's shoulders. "You look like a queen, Artemis."

The archer turned around in a circle, the thin skirt just twirling about. "Oh, alright. I love it!"

All three of the girls let out happy cries, although Blaine's and Artemis's were a bit more refined than Megan's. The Martian, still in her dress, turned to Blaine. "Have you found a dress?"

"Eh..."

"Not yet she hasn't," Artemis butted in.

Megan frowned, pouting for the billionth time that day. Then, a female worker made her way over. The woman was older, a bit big, but not overbearingly so. She wore a simple cotton dress and jacket to match. "Excuse me, ladies," the old woman spoke with a crinkled smile. "I couldn't help but overhear. Do you need help, sweetheart?" she addressed Blaine. The woman noticed all of the black and navy dresses around the petite girl. "How about we dry something a little bit different, eh?"

* * *

><p>Terrence scowled as he pulled the pants onto his ankles. He managed to shuffle them up to his knees before he was screwed over. He swore under his breath, tears growing in his eyes. What kind of a superhero couldn't dress himself?<p>

_Ah_, a voice reminded him, _but you're not a superhero anymore, are you?_

Biting his lower lip, Terrence shrugged away the thought. But, it still lingered in the back of his head with every other doubt...

With a swear, the ex-vigilante propped his body up on the chair with one hand, trying to pull the pants on. But, his hand slipped and he slammed back down onto the chair with a loud swear. His tears welled further.

A knock came on the dressing door. "Terrence?" came Connor's unsure voice. "Are you... okay?"

"Fine," Terrence spoke much too quickly and in a growl.

Connor instantly saw through the lie. His brain quickly processed the fact that Terrence _may_ have been having a hard time getting dressed on his own... And how embarrassing would that be to the vigilante? After all, he was a superhero.

"AH HA!" came Terrence's triumphant cry from inside the dressing room. Connor smirked lightly. Just a simple action of independence could make Terrence so happy... It made the clone want to grin.

* * *

><p>Artemis and Megan were talking nonchalantly about their boyfriends (and the boys' choices on tuxes) as Blaine changed in the dressing room. Suddenly, Blaine cried out, "Ready!"<p>

Artemis and Megan adjusted themselves in their dresses and watched the door intently as it cracked open ever so slightly. Blaine's white head popped out, her black lips in a deep frown. "It's _different_..." she spoke softly, nervously. Two fingers began to mess with her long hair.

Artemis rolled her eyes, gesturing to her dress. "Puh-lease, Blaine. If Meg could get _me _into _this _dress, then a professional tailor-dress-selling-person should be able to get _you _into a great dress, too."

Megan was practically squealing as she said, "SHOW US!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Blaine stepped out of the dressing room, her hair falling around her bright pink face. Artemis's and Megan's jaws dropped at the same time.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Snorfglod."

"What?"

"Oh, it's a Mars thing."

Blaine's dress was a satin column of white, all the way down to the floor. It dragged a long ways behind her because of the girl's petite frame, but that could be fixed. The top was spaghetti-strapped with a 'V'-like neckline, an empire waist. Tiny silver and gray sequences covered the top in a random array.

The old woman tailor stood behind Blaine, a smile on her withered face. "I've tried that dress on so many petite girls, but I have to say... You look _beautiful_."

"It's not the norm for me," Blaine spoke with a soft laugh, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm kinda..."

"Goth," Megan and Artemis spoke at the exact same time.

"Thanks, ladies."

"It's the truth."

"Thanks, Artemis."

"I can tailor the bottom for you," the old woman spoke as she fingered the hem. "Come back tomorrow and I'll have it finished."

"So soon?" Blaine asked, her face surprised.

"Of course, deary. I don't have many customers anymore, as you can see." The girls looked around to see only one other female, maybe twelve, with her mother. The two were looking at cotton dresses. "So, I'll have all of your dresses ready by tomorrow. But now, let's see about some shoes."

* * *

><p>It was the night of the Gala, and Richard felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He didn't know why he was so nervous- he had never been before, or at least since he was a little kid.<p>

_It's because Jason isn't here..._

The thirteen-year-old stood backwards in the mirror, looking at himself. His suit was still as fresh as it had been almost three days before, the gems polished by the oh-so-amazing Alfred. His shoes were a gray-silver, also polished to perfection. To finish off the look was his sapphire blue tie, still loose around his neck, and slicked-back black hair. Blue eyes blinked in the mirror, and a frown flashed in them. "I miss you..." he whispered to the mirror, his brain on his older 'brother'. "Jason..."

Two heavy hands landed on Richard's shoulders, making the boy jump. A low chuckle came forth, and Richard relaxed into his foster father's embrace, nuzzling his cheek into Bruce's hand. Bruce closed his eyes, bringing his youngest child into his chest as he hugged him tightly. Tears pricked the corners of the millionaire's eyes as he whispered, "I miss him, too, Dick."

There was a long pause before Bruce opened his eyes and turned Richard around. He cleared his throat, tying a bow expertly. "Too tight? Too loose?"

"Just right," the bird chirped, trying to be happy. He had always been 'the happy child', despite his... emotional issues *cough, cough*. Then, Alfred and Terrence were at the door, the latter with a triumphant grin on his face. Bruce felt his heart swell when he saw his two 'sons' so happy.

"I do believe that the Miss Blaine is coming down," Alfred said. As if on cue-

_Clip, clop, clip, clop._

Everyone turned to see a new figure at the top of the stairs. Richard's eyes bugged out of his head as he saw his 'twin' walk down the stairs. Blaine wasn't wearing her normal black lipstick, but a champagne gloss on her already pale lips. She had sparkles on her snowy eyelashes (how, Richard didn't know) and on her hair, which was tied back in a loose bun with ringlets coming down around her neck and face. She wore no jewelry besides a pair of diamond stud earrings and a small, silver ring with a diamond inside.

Terrence whistled, grinning. "You look amazing, Blaine."

"Spar?" Richard asked, a playful grin on his face. "No way, I think Alfred brought the wrong person home from school today."

Blaine punched her 'brother's' arm, making the male wince. "Ouch! Okay, maybe not..."

Bruce pulled Blaine into his side, kissing her forehead. The girl stiffened, then relaxed. It broke Bruce's heart that, after all these years, she was still in pain from what her so-called-_father_ did to her.

"You both look amazing," he spoke with a small smile.

Alfred cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "Master Bruce, the guests are about to arrive-"

_DING, DONG, Ding dong... DING DONG, Ding dong... diiiiing..._

Without waiting for anyone to answer, the doors shot open and Wally zoomed in, dragging Artemis in on his arm. "The Wall-man is in the _house_!"

"Thanks, _Wall-man_ for manhandling your _girlfriend_!"

"Sorry, Arty..."

Connor and Megan followed, linked together tightly by their arms. Then came Kaldur- or 'Kyle', as he would be called tonight.

Instantly, Megan, Artemis, and Blaine were all in a circle. The red-head shrieked and jumped around, giggling, as the blondes greeted each other with hugs.

"We should go in," Terrence spoke quickly as to break the fuse off before it could light. He turned in his wheelchair and began to go down a small ramp as the Team and the Bats took the stairs.

Blaine stood behind, though. As did Kyle. The latter's jaws were open widely, his silver eyes in shock. Quickly, though, Kyle realized how rude he was being and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Blaine giggled lightly, brushing some hair from her face. "You look like a stud, Kal."

Kyle stepped forward, bending down to kiss Blaine's hand. A light blush crept over the blonde girl's features. But, Kyle hand her hand held tightly so as she couldn't pull away. But, it wasn't a threatening kind of hold, like how her 'father' had always given her... It was _protective_ and _warm_.

"May I be your accompaniment to the Ball, Blaine?"

For the first time in a while, Blaine felt comfortable with a man outside of her family... Sure, Wally and Roy were her brothers, but she was still _always_ on her guard. She trusted them, but it was still... unexplainable. Hey, she was a girl going through puberty, she could be bipolar if she wanted!

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Artemis laughed openly as Wally swung her around in a circle, one hand on her waist and one holding her hand. The lively tune playing was reminiscent of an Irish band, which made Wally even jumpier. Even if it wasn't a direct descent like Richard's Romanian heritage, the speedster was Irish of blood. "Wally!" she hissed to him, still laughing uncharacteristically. "Wally, calm down before you wear a hole in your shoes."<p>

The speedster grinned and pulled her close to him, resting his forehead against hers as he kissed her nose. "I can't believe I'm here, Artemis."

She cocked an eyebrow, still smirking. "What? At Bruce Wayne's _palace_?"

"No, actually. I've been here dozens of times."

She frowned, tight-lipped. "Then what?"

He pulled her away from him, swirling in a huge circle and just barely missing bumping into several grumbling party-goers. The song picked up, and Wally pulled Artemis back into his arms, his lips finding hers in a small peck. "In the arms of the most beautiful girl here."

She blushed before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him firmly.

Several party-going women scoffed, while the men laughed and clapped.

* * *

><p>Connor hissed as he stepped on Megan's foot for the fiftieth time that night. The Martian simply giggled and stepped back a bit further, not that it would help anything. Connor wasn't the best of dancers, but then again, neither was his girlfriend.<p>

_'One, two, three- One, two, three- One, two, three- One, two three-'_ the Martian echoed in Connor's head. _'Like how Black Canary taught us- eh, attempted to teach us.'_

Connor smirked, looking at his feet as to not step on his girlfriend- to no avail. He hissed again. _'Okay, like Wally says, "RAGE QUIT".'_

Dragging his lady off the dance floor, Connor led her to a dark corner where two teens were making out. "Eh _hem_," he said loudly, coughing. The two jumped, blushed, and scurried off. Connor turned to his girlfriend before pulling her into their own session.

_'Oh...'_ the Martian whined _'I like this _muuuuuch_ better.'_

_'Me, too.'_

* * *

><p>Blaine's whole body felt on fire as she danced with Kyle, his hands modestly on her sides as she put her hands on his shoulders. The music was slow and meloncholy, romantic in a way. The two bumped into Richard, who was surrounded by girls his age. He grinned, winking at Kyle, before going back to being a mini-Bruce.<p>

Speaking of Bruce... Blaine's eyes flashed over to see her foster father chatting up a certain Amazon in disguise. She rolled her eyes, turning back to Kyle. "So..." he began unsurely. "How are you faring?"

She nodded. "Alright, I guess. You?"

"The same."

An awkward silence followed. The song ended and another began before Kyle spoke. "We have a mis- uh, another _activity_ set for three days from now." He lowered his voice. "In the Mongolian mountains," he said. "There is a weapons deal going on within certain underground organizations. We will be briefed later."

Blaine nodded, black eyes focused on Kyle's light silver ones. Slowly, Kyle moved his hand to the side of Blaine's face. The blonde flinched. "Ka- Kyle-"

"Do you trust me?"

There was a long pause, and all went hazy. Blaine felt as if the world was on her shoulders, and she only saw Kaldur's kind, brave face. All noises went away, as if she had just been in an explosion, and she could only hear her beating heart. She felt feverish, too, only adding to the discomfort. But...

"Yes."

Just like the two times before, their kiss felt like lightning bolts and stars and fireworks were going off. Kaldur's warm lips against hers, breath from his nose hitting her face. She let out a sigh into his mouth, as both their lips were cracked open a tad. Unsurely, Blaine's tongue flickered foreward. Kaldur met it, and the two danced, hidden by a haze of adrenaline.

Quickly, Blaine pulled away. She turned to move off, but Kyle caught her arm. "Blaine." He pulled her back, into a deep hug as he buried his face into her shoulder. "Sparrow..." he whispered to her, lips just next to her ear as his eyes closed. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Then let me be your protector."

"I don't _need_ a protector-"

"But you want one."

Blaine jumped at this, putting a hand on Kyle's cheek to pull his face around to hers. She bit her lip uneasily, eyes darting from the staring people and back to Kyle. "Yes..."

"Will you let me be your protector?"

Blaine closed her eyes, praying to God that the weight on her shoulders would disappear. _I'm tired of being scared... I'm tired of being hurt... I'm tired of being_ scared_ to be _hurt_... God, help me..._

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Barbara groaned as she threw her body onto the bunk. Her roomie was out partying again, probably getting drunk and getting... well, we won't go there. The red-head pulled out her bun, scratching her itchy scalp as she pulled off her Nikes, throwing them into a corner of the room. Her skinny jeans followed next as she ungracefully kicked out of them, pulling off her shirt wearily and pulling on some flannel pajama pants and an undershirt. She was too worn out to even take a shower.<p>

Slinking over towards her lower bunk, Barbara plopped down and found herself instantly asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Click, whoosh-<em>

"HYA!"

Barbara had awaken to the sound of her window lock being picked, and the glass sliding open. She raised a fist and sucker-punched the intruder-

"S#*%, BABS!"

Barbara's hands flew to her mouth as Roy stood up, peeling off his mask and wiping a bit of blood from his lip. "Da**, you punch hard..."

She giggled as he discarded his quiver and bow, taking off his boots. "I _am_ the Batman's daughter."

"Mm hmm..."

She rolled her eyes as Roy rubbed the back of his neck, sitting down on her bed. To none of the young woman's surprise, her roommate still wasn't back. "You've got a roomie?"

"Yeah. I kinda argued with Bruce on that, but I wanted to pay for my room all on my own. Kinda like a practice for the future, y'know?"

He nodded, closing his eyes and propping his body up against the wall. "Yeah, I get it. Living in an apartment on your own is rough."

She nodded. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

One of the archer's eyes popped open, and he smirked. "What? I can't come see my girlfriend?"

She shrugged, speaking playfully, "Not without a reason."

Roy jumped up, pulling Barbara into his arms and tickled her. The two lost their balance and toppled to the floor, laughing the whole way, Roy landing on top. Barbara bit back a shriek as Roy tickled her stomach. "R-Roy!" She laughed, trying to be quiet. "My neighbors- Oh, G-G-God! Haha, Roy, stop!"

Finally, he did, coming to rest in a push-up position above the woman. Her brown eyes stared up at him expectantly. "Well-"

But he cut her off, snaking his tongue into her mouth. Barbara groaned and grabbed the strap on his tunic as she met his fiery kisses violently. Roy grunted as Barbara trailed her arms around his neck. The two pulled apart, and Roy nipped and sucked at her jawline and neck. "Ugh..." Barbara moaned. "R-Roy... Ah!"

She yelped and panted as he bit the skin of her collarbone. The male grinned into her shoulder. "I have a question for you, Babe."

She pulled away, unhappy that they had stopped. "What?"

He shrugged. "Kiss it out of me."

She giggled, kissing his lips. "W."

"W?"

"W."

She kissed him five more times in small pecks, and Roy spoke, "I. L. L. Space."

"What?"

"Just keep going."

She rolled her eyes. "Can't you just talk normally?"

"Nope."

"Fine then."

She flipped him over, and Roy slammed against the ground with a grunt. Barbara straddled him, running her hands over his shirt as she kissed him violently, her tongue searching every crevasse of his mouth. Roy groaned into her lips. Barbara pulled away, then began to kiss his neck and nibble on his Adam's apple.

"Okay, okay, okay!" he whimpered. "I- I give in. I give in. Oh, God, Barb..."

She giggled and pulled back, still sitting on top of him, and began to play with the collar of his tunic.

"So," she said. "I've got 'Will' and a space."

"Alright, then. I think you deserve the rest of the question."

A pause.

"Roy Harper! Just tell me the dang ques-"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>You just squealed, don't deny it. ^^D I squealed writing it, honestly. Below are the links to the girls' dresses: (in order of M'gann, Artemis, then Blaine)<strong>

.com/a-line-one-shoulder-floor-length-organza-evening-dress_

.com/Sheath-Column-Sweetheart-Watteau-Train-Chiffon-Over-Elastic-Satin-Evening-Dress-FSA11430-_

.com/Chiffon-Elastic-Woven-Satin-Sheath-Column-Sweep-Brush-Evening-Dress-inspired-by-Taylor-Swift-FSD0322-_

**WHAT NEXT?**

**You tell me!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVV**

**DUH.**


	26. A Little Chat With Daddy Bat

**BWAHAHAAA! -_-* SOOOO SHOOOOOORT!**

**Italy: ~Ve. Why so short?**

**Me: SHUDDUP ITALY YOU DON'T EVEN BELONG HERE!**

**Italy: ACK! Germany!**

**Me: OH CRAP! O.o**

**Anyways, DISCLAIMER: I don't own, but I think you would have known that by now. I mean, if I DID own DC Comics, Starfire would be dead, Lian would be alive, and Iris and Damian would be love intrests. It's all pure fact.**

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce, time to wake up."<p>

Curtains were torn back, light flashing in on the Dark Knight. He growled, burying his face into his soft feather pillow. "Mm ngh gh ffh ghf..."

"Master Bruce, I know you have no meetings today."

"Ngh mgh ff..."

"Yes, it is also Saturday."

"Mmgh ffn hnnm!"

"I am awakening you because Miss Barbara and Master Roy are here."

Bruce shot up out of bed, eyes wide and hair in an array. "What? Why is Harper here?"

Alfred rolled his eyes as he grabbed a towel and handing them to the grumpy and bewildered billionaire. "I believe they said that they have some news for you. I have set brunch out on the terrace, and the young Masters and Miss are down already, as well."

Bruce grabbed the towel as he went to the bathroom, scrubbing his face clean. As he set to shaving, he asked, "How long have they been here?"

"About a half hour. Miss Barbara asked that I not awaken you, as it is still the weekend. I felt that it would be proper, though, that you awaken soon. Their news is... enthralling."

Bruce, gelling his hair, looked to Alfred. The old man was smiling gently, though his eyes showed an unyeilding joy. "I insist that you join us immediately, Master Bruce. I believe that Master Dick may jump from the chandelier if you are not down in a moment's notice."

Bruce chuckled, imagining Richard swinging around like a monkey- again. He had done such often when he was younger.

Alfred set out some clothes for Bruce before going to the door, pausing in the doorway. "I will be down on the terrace, Master Bruce."

…

When Bruce arrived, he was instantly glomped by his eldest daughter. Barbara's face was alight, her red hair flying around her face wildly. She had curled it, apparently, and was wearing a long gypsy skirt with a thick sweater. Instantly, Bruce noticed the thin golden band around her finger, a tiny diamond sticking on top of it. A twitch developed on Bruce's eyebrow as he looked up at Roy, who had his bangs down for once. He wore a puffy vest over a black thermal top, with blue jeans and a grin. Richard was still in his thermal top and fuzzy Green Lantern pajama bottoms, while Blaine and Terrence were both wrapped up in robes.

"It's freezing out here," Bruce objected, taking Barbara onto his arm. "Let's go inside."

Barbara sent a longing look out towards the snowy fields. "It's so beautiful, though."

Suddenly, Richard sneezed. Roy grabbed the boy and swung him onto his back. "I think maybe we should go inside, babe. Before any of the _kiddos_ catch cold."

Terrence snorted. "I'm almost eighteen! I'll be going to college after this year's end!"

Instantly, Richard and Blaine deflated. Barbara flinched, then began to tickle her little 'sister' like mad. Blaine bit her lip as not to cry out, but when Roy and Richard joined in, she couldn't help but scream, laughing so hard Bruce was sure she would have an aneurism. "Alright, alright," he chuckled, holding up a hand. "Let's go in."

They all did, Roy pushing Terrence in, as the younger hero was still sleepy and his arms felt like jello. Alfred held the door open for them, leaving the empty dishes behind under the umbrella.

They all sat in the kitchen, Roy taking Barbara's hand and kissing her knuckles gently. The young woman giggled before leaning into him tightly, wrapping her arms around his middle. Alfred and the other Wayne 'children' were all smiling, while Bruce looked annoyed. "When?"

"Last weekend, on Valentine's day," Barbara spoke, smiling at her adoptive father.

Roy looked to Bruce sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't ask for her hand, but-"

Bruce shrugged, sipping his coffee (black, no sugar). "I... approve, I suppose." He sipped his coffee once more. "It's better than any of those idiots from college."

Barbara let out a breath that she had been holding all week. "Thanks, Dad."

Bruce felt warmth spread throughout his heart. "Is that all..?"

Barbara nodded. "We wanted to tell you guys in person, but I _do _have to get back soon... I have classes tomorrow."

Roy stood, hugging his 'little brothers' and 'little sister'. He kissed Blaine's crown, grinning. "Love you guys."

"Love you, too, Roy-boy!"

Roy scowled at Richard, who was grinning cheekily. "Oh! By the way, Barb, you are getting married here."

"WHAT?"

…

After a long, _long_ day of 'talking' about where the wedding would be, what Barbara would wear, and who would be the Man of Honor and such, nothing was decided for sure- except Richard was rather insistant that Barbara and Roy would wed at the Manor. Barbara was highly against the idea, but gave in to having the reception at the Manor when Richard brought out the puppy-dog eyes.

Now, Richard was sitting on his bed, flipping through his scrap book. Nobody knew of its existence, besides Alfred- and perhaps Bruce, since he _was_ 'the Batman'. Not 'Batman', _the_ 'Batman'.

The pages, stiff from dried glue, held memories so fierce that Richard would remember them all clearly. He pulled his knees in, tucking them under his chin as he sifted through the pages. Tears built in his eyes as he quickly skimmed over the pages talking about Haley's Circus quickly, trying to get to the more recent pages. He saw pictures of the Thanksgiving lunch with the League, along with pictures the Team had all taken at Christmas. (The Boy Wonder had stolen them and made copies before anyone was any the wiser.) There were also pictures of Jason.

Richard held his breath as he bit his tongue. Patrol started in an hour. And, yet again, he wouldn't be patrolling with his big 'brother'.

Jason's name was taboo in the Manor, especially around Bruce. Although the man tried to act as if nothing had happened, Richard had traced his foster father's calls to Jason's cell phone repeatedly, as well as calls to all of Jason's professors and the head master of his college. A certain picture made Richard stop in his tracks.

It was him, dressed up in a dress shirt, slacks, Aviators and a fedora. He was about ten, meaning Jason, in the picture, was almost nineteen. Jason, too, wore a fedora and glasses. He looked like a bigger version of Richard, or vice versa.

Richard's breath hitched in his throat as he realized that Jason's 22nd birthday was in a few weeks. His eyes filling with tears, the teen snatched the picture from the book and crumpled it in his hand as he held it to his chest, curling into a ball.

An hour later, Bruce approached the door to his youngest child's door. He opened it gently, about to call out. But, he paused when he saw Richard curled up into a ball, tear tracks running down his face. With a sigh, the man made his was over and sat next to his son, brushing the hair from Richard's face. The boy winced, his breath coming quick. Bruce frowned. _A nightmare_.

"J-Jason..." Richard cried, whimpering softly. "P-Please... come h-home, Jason... P-Please."

Bruce let out a breath, his fist clenching as he grit his teeth. The billionaire then noticed a scrap book sitting next to Richard. With a curious frown upon his lips, the Dark Knight pulled it onto his lap and began to sift through it as he simultaniously rubbed comforting circles into Richard's back.

Bruce felt a wave of emotions his him as he took in each picture of the book carefully. He remembered all of the news clippings, all of the photographs, all of the drawings and pieces of string and the buttons and the dried flowers within each page. Burying his face in his hands, the man sighed heavily. He stayed there for a long while before hearing his youngest son awaken.

"B-B-Bruce?"

Richard rubbed sleep from his eyes, and Bruce noticed a picture clenched in the boy's fist. He didn't ask.

"Time for patrol, if you're up for it."

Instantly, the teen was grinning he flipped off of the bed, nodding triumphantly. "Heck yeah! I'll go get Spar."

As he charged out the door, Richard neglected to put away his scrapbook. Bruce looked back down at it, running his fingers over the worn, plastic cover. With a smile, he realized what he would get Richard for Easter.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAY FOR YOU ALL WHO CHOSE DADDY!BATS MOMENTS!<strong>

**Tell me who/what you want to happen next, and I'll work some magic... :)**

**Italy: ~Ve! Can you get me magic pasta-**

**Me: MAGIC PASTA DOES NOT EXIST, IDIOT! :(**

**Italy: WAAAH! FRATELLO!**

**Me: OH #$%! O.o**

**REVIEW SO THAT ROMANO DOESN'T KILL ME PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**

**(And tell me who is awesomer: Prussia or America... hrm... And also who is smexier: Takashi Morinozuka, or Kyouya Otohri? idk if i spelt his last name right... IM SO SORRY, HATORI!)**


	27. Nuthin But Fluff

**WARNINGS: Kissing, OOC-ness, OC-ness, and FLUFFITY FLUFFY FLUFFS**

**(seriously, tho, if u r allergic to fluff, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER)**

**Kind of a drabble... Sowwies... And kinda a filler. I'm still braindstorming.**

**KALDURxBLAINE**

**(ps: i don't own YJ. if i did, nightwing would have fingerstripes. -_- curse you, cartoon network... stoopid heads...)**

Kaldur's tensed when Blaine sat by him, gently taking his webbed hand in hers. Artemis and Wally were snuggling on a nearby couch, watching 'The Vow' for the millionth time. Connor and Megan were both out at the grocery store- or so they said. Richard was training, lifting weights and practicing on the bars. Blaine had obviously just taken a shower, as her hair was still damp and her lips didn't have their dark black makeup upon them.

The blonde girl looked up at her new boyfriend, then flushed a deep red. She pulled her hand away uneasily. Artemis eyed Kaldur, who felt instantly scolded. He took Blaine's hand in both of his, then kissed her knuckles and held her hand in his lap, massaging her palm. Artemis grinned, turning to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Wall-man, let's go to the pool."

Wally groaned. "But that takes _effort_!"

Artemis scowled, then leaned in and whispered into the ginger's ear. His whole face turned beat red, and he instantly had his girlfriend in a bridal hold and was zooming off.

Kaldur cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think she said to him?"

"Honestly?" Blaine giggled behind her hand. "I really don't think I want to know."

Kaldur's ears turned red, and Blaine smiled at him, her blush disappearing slowly. She turned back to the movie and sighed. "Do you want me to change the channel?"

"It's alright if you want to watch this."

"No, really. I can change it-"

"It's okay, Blaine. If you want to-"

She stood, walking away. "I'll just change it-"

Kaldur grabbed her wrist, beginning to speak, but Blaine's momentum made her trip backwards and fall into Kaldur's lap. Both gasped, turning their own shades of scarlet. Blaine looked downwards, trying to hide her face with her hair as she clenched her fists onto her thick black hoodie. Kaldur's hand still had a tight hold on Blaine's wrist, keeping her from getting up.

There was a long, pregnant pause.

Kaldur cleared his throat, licking his lips and mentally kicking himself as he let go of Blaine's wrist. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You can... um, get up if you want..."

"What if... I _don't_ want... to get up?"

Kaldur gulped as Blaine turned to him, resting her arms around his neck comfortably. She stared at his lips, a bright red hue covering from cheek to nose to cheek. "I am... _new_ at this," he said softly as Blaine neared him, her hot breath on his lips.

"It's alright," Blaine giggled nervously. "Me- me too..."

Gently, Kaldur captured her bottom lip between both of his, his eyes closing gently as he kissed her. Blaine stiffened, but relaxed when Kaldur began to run his webbed fingers through her hair. Even with it being their third or fourth kiss, it was still fireworks. The two had been dating a week and a half, and fireworks were still there.

Fireworks.

Blaine pulled away, her and Kaldur's lips making a soft clicking noise as she did. Kaldur smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Tell me what you like about me."

"Pardon me?"

Blaine flushed. "Tell me what you like about me."

Kaldur hugged Blaine to his chest as he caressed her hair softly. "I like your uniqueness. You are you, and nobody can change that. I like your bravery. I like your strength. I like how nobody can tell you what you can or can't do." He paused, smiling. "And I like the fact that you are not perfect."

She blinked, then said, "_What_?"

"I like your anger management issues. I like that you cannot dance to save your life. I like that you are terrible at science and social studies. I like that you are clumsy when you are embarrassed." He stopped. "I like how you are mine."

Blaine melted when he said that. She traced circles on his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you like about me?"

She hummed. "Well, I like your strength and perseverance. I like how you're humble. I like how you are a leader and how you stand up for your beliefs. I like how you are protective." She giggled. "I like how you are _over_protective. I like how you want to be right all the time. I like how you treat Ginger and Dickie like little brothers." She snuggled into his chest. "I like how you smell like salt water..."

"You smell like lavender."

"It's my shampoo."

"Ah. I like it."

"Thanks."

Blaine kissed his jaw, making the Atalantean's heart flutter inside his ribcage. "I like how you're mine."

He kissed the crown of her head, closing his eyes and taking in more of her lavender scent. "And you are mine."

"Redundant."

"Rude."

"Love you."

"... I love you, too."

**I DONT CARE IF ITS TOO EARLY FOR THEM TO SAY 'i 3 u'. THEY'VE BEEN THRO A LOT TOGETHER!**

**up next? U TELL ME PLEASE! I NEED HEEEEEEELP!**


	28. The Birth of Red Hood

**Originally, I didn't know what to write for this chapter. I wanted it to be something awesome because ″Meet the Team″ is coming back after such a long hiatus, and I knew the chapter I left you guys with was really, really crappy. I hope people are still interested in this story anyways... But, besides that, I began reading through the reviews for this story and realized just how much you guys missed Jason. Ergo, you shall have Jason. Second off, a particular review caught my eye.**

**To: Batmanlover124**

**Hi, Batmanlover! I was happy to see your review: ″I love your story can I be in it my name is Laura″. Your message really got to me because a) I know you're new to FF ((I visited your page and saw that it's completely blank)), b) it shows how much you love the story, even with such few words, and c) I saw that I was the only thing on your page. No favorited stories or anything written, just one favorite author: Scotty1609. Lil' old me! I felt so blessed to have impacted somebody, even if in such a small way.**

**So, Batmanlover, this chapter is dedicated to you! (Keep your eye open for a surprise!)**

**I do not own Young Justice. :*(**

* * *

><p>The nighttime air of Gotham was sticky with the growing humidity of spring. The night sky was littered with stars and a full moon, offering enough light, along with that of the flickering lampposts all around the streets, to make your way around.<p>

A tall figured kicked up a stone in the park, smirking as a worm appeared from beneath it. He squished the worm with the boot of his armored toe before walking towards the sidewalk, making his way towards the center of town.

Towards Wayne Manor.

He was tall and rugged, thick-necked and thick-skinned. His sky blue eyes were foggy and hardened from all he had seen and done. His hair, a bright scarlet, had a thick streak of white in it, and grew down to his shoulder blades, curling around his ears. The young man wore a black shirt with a red bat logo on the chest under a tan leather jacket. Combat boots and tight black pants were weighted down with numerous guns, ammo, and knives. Under his arm was a helmet, bright red and shiny, with no facial features but two white lenses for the eyes.

Jason Todd groaned and rolled his head around on his neck, bones creaking and muscles popping. He was tired, but not just physically. Mentally, too. After all, it had been nearly two months since he had been in Gotham, and now here he was- ready to face his littlest brother once more.

Jason had been thinking and thinking and thinking about who he would face. He knew he _had_ to face _one_ of them. Even though Jason Todd was a badass assassin-slash-vigilante and an amazing gun-for-hire (very _picky_ hire, mind you), he was still human. He still felt a pang in his chest every time 'Bruce Wayne' was announced on the news on his run-down apartment's TV. His heart lurched whenever he saw Barbara Gordon-Wayne's and Roy Harper-Queen's engagement announced in the papers. His stomach dropped when he heard about the most recent kidnapping attempt on Dick Grayson, stopped only when Batman showed up at the last possible moment.

Jason lit a cigarette, taking in a long swig to calm himself. He decided to come back so that he wouldn't go insane- so that he could hold onto what little reality he had left of his ex-family. He had left in an angered rush. No, no, he wasn't regretting his choice- he just regretted not saying goodbye.

So, now, Jason Todd was making his way back to Wayne Manor in order to sneak in and see his baby brother. He had decided that Dick would be the easiest to say 'hi' to. The boy was emotion, overemotional at times, and would be enthralled to see his oldest brother again, despite the man's... unusual new choice of job. He hoped.

Jason's eyes flashed towards a bright light in the cloudy sky, and he chuckled, tapping his cigarette butt and dropping ash on the ground, as he looked at the Batsignal in the sky. ″Really, B? Kinda cliched to still be in use... Huh...″ Jason thought back, frowning. The last time someone used the Batsignal was... ″Back when Commissioner Gordon was alive...″ Jason grunted. His eyes narrowed as he thought back to the old, abandoned light. It shouldn't even be in use anymore. The police station had moved halfway across the city, for God's sake!

Pulling his helmet on, Jason darted towards the old police station to investigate.

* * *

><p>It was the small <em>thud<em> that echoed over to rooftop to let him know someone was there. Now, he just hoped it was who he wanted it to be and not Batman.

He had seen Jason roaming Gotham Memorial Park almost an hour before and, after contemplating whether or not to tell anyone, had confided in Sparrow. The girl was uneasy about seeing her oldest brother again, but agreed to help her little brother talk to him.

Now, Robin hid behind the broken Batsignal, started only by his amazing mechanic skills (learned from Jason), as he heard heavy footsteps walk towards him. Sparrow was _supposed_ to be keeping Batman busy on the other side of Gotham, but you could never know-

″Kid? What the Hell?″

It took Robin only a moment to bolt out from behind the Batsignal and hug-attack his brother. Jason stumbled back, laughing under his breath as he tried to grasp his balance, and hugged the boy back. ″What up, Kid?″

″Why are you calling me- What is _that_?″

Jason smirked as Robin looked up at his helmet. ″_This_, Kid, is my new face. Like it?″

Robin frowned slightly, and Jason scowled. ″Well, well, no need to jump with joy.″

″Hey! I'm just... trying to get used to it. Not seeing your lips moving when you talk is kind of disturbing, believe it or not.″

Jason chuckled, and Robin grinned. After a moment, though, the boy's smile dimmed exponentially. ″W-What is _that_, Jason?″ he asked softly, brokenly. A black gloved hand shakily pointed to Jason's hip, and the man swore. Robin's mask lenses were wide, showing how his eyes were open with shock, as he stared at the handgun on his brother's hip.

″Never seen a gun before, Kid?″

″Stop calling me kid- and you _know_ we don't use guns!″

Jason snorted, drawing the weapon and inspecting it lightly. ″Don't like 'Kid', huh? How about 'Birdie'?″

″Jason-″

″It's a gun, _Birdie_. For shooting things.″

Robin shifted from one foot to another. ″For shooting... _people_?″

Jason's eyes watched his baby brother as the skinny thirteen-year-old squirmed. His hands twitched towards his belt on instinct at seeing the gun, but his toes played with each other as he tried to remind himself that this was his _brother_. Jason would never hurt him... _Just like how Bruce would never hit me?.._

Jason beckoned to his brother, showing the boy the gun. ″Look,″ he said encouragingly, pointing to a small lever on the side of the gun, ″safety's on, alright? No shooting anybody. Not right now.″

″Not _right now_? So you _do_ shoot people!″

Jason flinched at the boy's tone. It wasn't accusatory, but _shocked_. Shocked and... _scared_.

″I only shoot the bad people, Birdie. Mob bosses, murderers, pedos and rapists, bastards like that.″

″_Jason_!″

_This_ time the tone _was_ accusatory. Jason snorted, a hand on his hip. ″Oh, _please_, Birdie. Don't tell me you've never heard the word 'bastard' before-″

″_Yeah_, but... Not from _you_.″

Jason tensed at this, looking away from his baby brother. He felt oddly... ashamed. ″Yeah, well, there are a lot of things I've been doing lately that you wouldn't expect.″

″Like killing.″

The hard glare from the Boy Wonder was enough to make anyone cringe, much less his own brother. ″Dickie-″

″_Don't_ call me that.″

The coldness in the boy's tone surprised Jason. He even took a step back. ″Birdie-″

″Jason, why are you here?″

Jason snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he stepped back up. ″Hey, _you_ were the one who was just hugging the _shit_ outta me-″

″_Jason_!″

″_What_?!″

Robin groaned, putting his face in his hands. ″_Why_ are you like this? What made you _change_-″

″You know very well what, Birdie.″

Robin snarled at his brother. ″A _girl_-″

″This has _nothing _to do with Coraline-″

″This has _everything_ to do with Coraline! You were pissed that she betrayed you and took it out on Bruce, and both of you in turn took it out on us, on _me_.″

Jason let out a breath, as if the air had been punched from his gut. ″Birdie...″ he spoke darkly. ″That... was a low blow.″

″Not low enough.″

Jason growled, about to snap back, when a scream cut through the air. Robin's head snapped towards the right, facing a few alleys down. The bird turned to his wayward brother, grabbing his grappling gun. ″I've got a job to do.″

Jason grabbed his arm. ″_We've_ got a job to do.″

″You care about Gotham _now_? Why?″

The real message was clear: _You care about _me_ now? Why? _

″Maybe I'm homesick.″

_I missed you._

Robin shook his head, scoffing. ″Whatever.″

_Go %$ # yourself._

Jason snarled and grabbed a grappling gun from his hips, aiming it in the direction of the alley. ″You're still my little brother, Birdie. I'm not letting you go out by yourself when backup is an option.″

Robin said nothing, simply darting off.

* * *

><p>Robin landed in the alleyway, his heart lurching with his stomach. Jason was back. He should be thrilled, right? He was! He was! He was just... worried. After all, seeing his brother with a gun and a startling new outlook on crime and life in general... it was all unnerving to Dick. He was worried about his brother's now-questionable sanity and internal balance. <em>After everything... A girl and an argument with Bruce can change... well, everything? What is he <em>thinking_ in there?_

It didn't take long to locate the screams. A young man and his little daughter- maybe five or six- had been on their way home, it seemed, when a gunman came out and demanded cash.

Scratch that.

_Eight_ gunmen.

″The Misfits,″ Robin growled under his breath from behind a trashcan. Jason landed next to his little brother.

″Who?″

Robin glanced sideways at his brother, unsure. It only took a moment before he was explaining, though. ″The Misfits, a gang of thieves and robbers. Like to use guns and explosives, when they can snatch them from weapons cartel. They showed up on the grid just about the same time you disappeared.″ Jason winced. ″They're nothing special- Spar and I can take out ten of 'em on our own in under five minutes- but they're like a Hydra. Cut down one man-″

″And three take his place?″

″More like ten.″

Jason's eyes widened behind his helmet, and he looked back at the group of men with new eyes. ″These guys could have backup and we don't even know about it.″

Robin nodded. ″Right.″

″So what's the plan?″

″Punch and kick and don't get shot.″

Robin darted off, leaving Jason sputtering curses behind him.

The Boy Wonder took down four of the men with ease, knocking them out cold. One Misfit pulled out a gun and aimed it at the father, who was curled around his daughter. There was a loud gunshot, and Robin screamed, ″NO!″

The Misfit fell, and Robin's eyes widened with surprise. His head whipped around to Jason, who was aiming his gun- _straight at Robin_.

″J-Jaso-″

_BANG!_

Robin gasped as the bullet impacted with a man's skull right behind his shoulder. The man fell, instantly dead and eyes wide open. Robin whirled around at two more gunshots, seeing his brother standing over two more dead bodies.

″What- what the Hell?″

Robin turned to see the frightened father. He held his daughter closely to his chest. The little girl looked up at Robin and Jason from beneath choppy blonde bangs. She wore a big Canadian flag sweater and had glasses falling down her nose. Using her father's shock, she wriggled out of his hold and ran to Robin, hugging his knees. ″Thank you for saving me and Daddy!″ she cried happily. Robin thanked the lord that she didn't seem to notice- or understand- that there were four dead men in the alleyway.

Abruptly, the little girl ran over to Jason. She hugged his knees, too, burying her face in his pants. ″Thank you, Mister!″

Jason chuckled, lowering himself into a crouch. He ruffled the girl's hair. ″And what's your name?″

″Laura!″ the girl piped, her glasses falling down. She pushed them back up, opening her mouth to talk again when she was suddenly whisked away by her father. The man gazed fearfully at Jason before hissing, ″Who the Hell are you?″

Robin looked over to his brother, waiting for the answer.

Jason studied the scene: four dead bodies- dead by his hands- and a furious little brother. A giddy little girl and a terrified father. A smoking gun in his gloved hands. There was even a slight drizzle of rain starting to come down.

″I'm the Red Hood.″

The man shook his head, running off with his daughter. He gasped over his shoulder, ″You're no superhero- superheroes don't _murder_!″

Jason watched as the man ran off, fuming. ″THEY WERE GONNA KILL YOU AND YOUR KID, ASSHAT!″ he shouted at the man.

Jason's eyes flickered over to Robin, or at least where Robin had once been standing. Now, there was only empty space.

Jason's heart dropped.

* * *

><p>Dick refused to tell Blaine what happened that night. She didn't know why, but she accepted it with the simple fact that her oldest brother was healthy and- supposedly- happy. Dick sat in his bathroom, eyes full of tears as he glared at the hand-held mirror sitting between his feet. He sat on the cold tile, his legs out in front of him and bent, his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. He blinked, a single tear dropping down his face even as he willed it to stop.<p>

The boy's throat gave an odd noise that combined a whimper and a snarl. Thoughts ran through his head at a rapid speed. _Red Hood? Red Hood, really? After the Joker? Just to get at Bruce! Jason, you jerk! You left us- you left me... You left _me_. Why do you hate me, why? I bet you only felt obligated to come back. You didn't want to. You didn't even want to save me from that Misfit, did you? You wish he had killed me- slit my throat or shot my head!_ Dick couldn't think of any real reasons Jason would want his baby brother dead, but it made sense to his overwhelmed and anguished mind. Dick curled into himself, his whole body shivering and heaving as he wept. His brother hated him. Why? Why did everyone hate him?

Blaine was spending more time with Kaldur and less with him- he was losing his twin. Terry was always looking at college pamphlets or spending time hacking something for the League. Barbara was busy with Roy and preparations for the wedding. Wally was always with Artemis, leaving him out of the picture. Connor and M'gann- not even an option. Bruce was... Bruce. Even Alfred had been busier recently, constantly helping Barbara or Terry or Bruce with whatever they needed. Dick couldn't think of the last time he had come home to a warm plate of chocolate chip cookies.

With an anguished cry, Dick threw the mirror across the bathroom. It shattered in the small room, chunks of glass bouncing back towards the teenager. He swore as sharp pains went through his ankles and feet at the small scratches left by the glass.

Baby blue eyes watched as a slow trickle of blood left a particularly deep scratch on his right ankle. With a wicked fascination, Dick watched the blood flow until it hit the floor. Almost on autopilot, the boy picked up a piece of the broken mirror, watching it in his hand. His heart was leaping into his throat, his head pulsating as his brain banged against his skull.

Slowly, shakily, Dick placed the shard of glass along his forearm. He hissed at the first shallow slice, watching as blood pooled at the white, torn-up skin. It gathered, but didn't flow. He hadn't cut deep enough. Dick blinked harshly before moving to a different spot on his forearm, this time digging the glass further into his arm. A shallow breath left his lips as he pulled the glass down and out, creating a deep and thick line that easily gathered blood and dripped onto the floor.

The pain was terrible, but what was even worse was that he had done this to _himself_, by himself, of his _own accord_.

Dick grinned.

* * *

><p>Jason screamed in anger as he lashed out at the punching bag. Punching, kicking, hitting, thrashing- he went at it like crazy, letting his anger flow through his limbs. His neighbors protested loudly, but Jason ignored them. He had Led Zepplin blaring, beer bottles (only recently emptied) all around his feet. He snarled, raising a bottle and hitting it against the wall, breaking it in half. Taking the sharp shard of a top, he stabbed the punching bag.<p>

Again and again and again, viciously and wildly, like a psychopathic maniac, Jason stabbed the bag. Over and over and over, Jason roared with anger and let sand filter out through the enormous holes in the leather sack.

With one loud, final roar, Jason tore the bag off its perch and lodged the beer bottle neck in it. Breathing heavily, covered in gleaming sweat, dark eyes lifted up to look over his brow at an old, drawn poster of the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder.

Jason tore it off the wall, grabbing his gun and firing into the wall.

When he was done, the bullet holes spelled two words:

RED HOOD

* * *

><p><strong>ANGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T<strong>

**So... thoughts?**

**IMPORTANT!**

*****The next chapter is a MISSION chapter... BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE MISSION SHOULD BE! PLEEEEEEEEASE TELL MEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
